Alex
by emmy20211
Summary: This is a story about a young girl who meets two Atlantis occupants and they all get into lots of trouble. -Sheppard and Rodney Whump-
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so please go easy on me! (and review!)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Stargate Atlantis or any of the characters except for the ones I made up! (Kekik, Calvin, Alex and some other people!) Although I would LOVE to own the show and the characters (expecially Carson and John!) I'm afraid I don't!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

"You do know his place is covered with Carbon Dioxide mist right!" stammered Rodney, who was trying to get into the hazmat gear, "and that if these suits stop working we'll die and that life sign is probably an animal or a wraith!"

"Rodney!" said a very exasperated John, "Shut up! We'll be fine!"

"But we can't fight properly in these suits! And we're going alone! And who knows what it's like out there!"

"McKay!"

"Right...do we have to?"

"Rodney!"

"Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you when a wraith feeds on you!"

John Sheppard looked over at Rodney and sighed. Why did he have to be this paranoid! Why couldn't Teyla or Ronan be here!

"Okay John," said Elisabeth from the balcony above them, "now be careful, and try not to be in pieces when you come back,"

John grinned and headed towards the gate.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean who knows what's out there and well, it could be really, really bad!" complained Rodney.

John rolled his eyes and dragged Rodney through the gate.

oOo

"There isn't anything here!" exclaimed Rodney.

"We only just got here McKay!" replied John, "we have to look around!"

Rodney frowned and looked down at his ancient device.

"Hey, I'm picking up faint energy signatures; we better go check it out!"

"Thank you Rodney, now let's go!"

The two men walked straight into the strange mist and almost immediately the hazmat gear vanished.

"I can't breathe! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" screamed Rodney.

"MCKAY! We can breathe! There is nothing wrong with the air!" said John moving farther into the mist, "and we can see just fine."

"That's what you think,"

"That's what I know!"

Rodney slowly got up and looked into the mist. "Okay so we can see. That doesn't prove anything!"

"and what are we trying to prove?"

Rodney chose to ignore that question as he stumbled farther into the mist. "I'm still picking up that energy signature, it's stronger in here!"

"Well, let's go check it out!"

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean there could be monsters or wraith in there! Maybe we should go back to Atlantis and get more people!"

"No McKay! We're going to investigate!"

"Oh boy,"

John grabbed Rodney's jacket and started dragging him into the mist. "Remember that there is still one life form in here! We need to find that..." John stopped talking when his eyes met a young child's eyes.

The child's dark green eyes looked away from him and her mouth opened. "You are trespassing on sacred ground!" she said in a soft voice.

"We're sorry, we'll be leaving now," said Rodney trying to back away.

John's grip tightened on Rodney's jacket, stopping him from leaving.

"You must not leave!" said the child.

"Who are you?" asked John.

"My name is Alex; I have been here for 4 years of my life."

"Hi, I'm Lt Colonel John Sheppard and this is Dr Rodney McKay."

"I know who you are, and where you come from."

"Great, that saves me a long explanation."

"Why are you here?"

"We found a life sign on this planet and came to investigate."

"My mother would like to talk to you."

"That would be nice...where is she?"

"She ascended long ago,"

"Ascended!" exclaimed Rodney, "How could she ascend unless..."

"Yes, my mother was what you would refer to as an 'ancient'," said Alex.

"So that means, your an ancient!"

"You could say that,"

"What about your father?" asked John.

"He ascended when I was two, the same year I came here, my mother ascended the very next year."

"So your blood is filled with the ancient gene!" exclaimed Rodney, "you're the first ancient we've met in flesh and blood!"

Alex eyes focused on the sky and she stood up quickly. "The wraith have arrived!"

"THE WRAITH!"

"I'm afraid so, you must leave,"

"Well, I'm not complaining!"

"What about you?" asked John.

"I do not know what will happen to me," admitted Alex, "but I must protect those that come from my city."

"Come with us,"

"Me, go with you!"

"Yes! I'm sure our people will accept you with open arms!"

"But as soon as leave this sanctuary I am vulnerable!"

"We will protect you!"

Alex smiled and nodded. "Very well, and, thank you."

John smiled back and held his hand out. Alex looked at it then took it.

"You have the gene!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I do, now, we must run!" replied John starting to run.

"Hey, Alex" said Rodney suddenly," what'll happen to us, you know, when we get out of the barrier?"

"You will stay conscious until you reach Atlantis, there, you will be healed." Replied Alex.

"Wonderful,"

As they reached the border Alex gasped. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, "They are there!"

But it was too late...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

John groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Sheppard!" exclaimed Rodney racing over to John.

"What happened?" groaned John.

"We were captured by the wraith,"

"What happened to Alex?"

"They took her a while ago, I don't know where,"

"Poor girl, she's never been near a wraith."

"But, she knows all about them,"

"But she's only 5 years old!"

"Sheppard, are you worried about her?"

"Yeah, I guess I am,"

A large noise made John and Rodney jump to their feet and turn to face the web like door. A wraith turned the corner, followed by another wraith that was dragging a young girl with it.

"Stand back," growled the wraith, opening the door.

Alex was thrown into the cell and the door immediately shut behind her. Then, the wraith left.

John immediately stood up and raced over to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," replied Alex trying to sit up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure,"

"Positive?"

"Yes,"

"You don't look it!"

"What did she do to you?"asked Rodney.

"_She _tortured me for information!" replied Alex.

"Are you alright? She didn't hurt you did she?"

"No, but it was scary,"

"The wraith queen is scary isn't she,"

Alex chuckled "Yeah, she is!"

"Are you sure you're alright!?" asked John again.

"I'm positive! You didn't tell them anything have you?"

"We haven't been taken to the Queen!" said Rodney

"Why did you ask that?" asked John looking at Alex's confused and concerned face.

"Well, they knew that I was Lantian!"

"How could they know that!" exclaimed Rodney, "they can't read our thoughts can they!? What if they can! They'll be able to do anything!"

"McKay!" growled John.

Rodney grimaced but stopped talking.

"First of all, we need to escape," said John calmly.

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Rodney.

"The same way we always do, who has a knife?"

"I have a few," said Alex, "my mother taught me to be on the safe side and hide as many knifes as possible, so if some are found the rest are not,"

"I reckon you'll get along with Ronon very well," said John.

"Ronon?"

"He's a friend of ours; he lives in Atlantis as well,"

"He sounds nice,"

"Ha! You'd think so wouldn't you!" exclaimed Rodney.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Apart from his aggressiveness and obsession with destroying the wraith he's dangerous and rather frightening!"

"Rodney!" exclaimed John, "Ronon's a great guy Alex, don't listen to Rodney!"

"Well, if he doesn't like the wraith I can like him," said Alex, "Is he fun?"

"Yes he is, you'll like him!"

Alex froze suddenly in fright. "They're coming back," she murmured as quietly as possible.

"It's alright," murmured John standing up and he faced the door just as three wraith turned the corner.

"Hey guys, mind letting us out now?" said John sarcastically.

The lead wraith simply growled and nodded towards Rodney. The other two wraith approached him and yanked him up.

"Oh no, oh no, please don't take me!" begged Rodney, "I'm seriously not good with wraith! They seem to freak me out in a way!"

"Hey! If you want..." John was cut short as a stunner blast hit him in the chest and he collapsed.

"Rodney!" yelled Alex after him.

"It's alright! I've done this before" yelled back Rodney.

Rodney was led to a small chamber which was obviously the queens. He looked around but it was empty.

"Hello Dr McKay," growled a female wraith from behind him.

"Hi...I guess," replied Rodney nervously.

"You have much to tell me,"

"Really, I didn't think that there would actually be much that I could tell you,"

"Your arrogance is...admirable, but it will not be enough to save you!"

"Well, I tend to like my arrogance, most people find that strange but you're not a person are you..."

The wraith queen growled and turned around. "Don't think that talking about nonsense will save you!"

"Well actually, talking's gotten me out of a lot of situations!"

"Kneel!" growled the queen, her command echoing in Rodney's ears, making it impossible to keep standing. So, he fell to his knees.

"Where is Atlantis?" She demanded.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" replied Rodney.

The queen slapped Rodney hard and smiled as the blood trickled down his face. "If you don't tell me I will start feeding on you!"

"Ha, doesn't that sound lovely!"

The queen frowned and growled yet again. She lifted her hand and threw it onto Rodney's chest. Rodney started yelling in pain as he felt his life slipping away from him.

The queen then suddenly stopped and placed her hand on his throat, giving his life back.

"Are you ready to answer yet?"

"Nope,"

The queen slapped Rodney yet again and her pleasure grew as she saw more blood trickle down his face. She growled and nodded towards the guards, who yanked him up and pulled him to the cell.

"Rodney!" exclaimed Alex as soon as he was inside the cell, "I'm so glad to see you! I was so scared, are you alright!?"

"Don't be afraid!" replied Rodney, "I'm fine,"

Alex sighed in relief and gave Rodney a hug. "I'm glad you're alright and back!"

"Well, yeah, I can't be defeated, that easily,"

"I was so scared! With John unconscious and you gone I started to get more and more scared!"

"It's alright now, and speaking of Sheppard, uh, John, where is he?"

"He was taken just before you came back,"

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"He's the only one that can break out of here!"

"We'll find a way though, right?!"

"I'm sure we will! and we'll find Sheppard too!"


	3. Chapter 3

Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

John groaned and slowly looked around the empty cell. He had been removed from Alex and put here.

"Ah, I see you are finally awake Sheppard," came a female wraith's voice from the darkness.

"No! What gives you that idea," retorted John.

"Now is not the time to act sarcastic,"

"Who's acting?"

The queen growled and yanked John up by the collar. "Don't toy with me!"

John grimaced in pain but maintained his neutral expression. The ship suddenly rocked violently and the queen growled again.

"Luckily for you it seems that my ship is being attacked, and I must leave to protect it," said the queen.

Unfortunately another large explosion caused the queen to jerk backwards, yanking John with her. John yelled out in pain as a large crack was heard throughout the chamber and the queen growled in satisfaction. She threw John, who was withering in pain, aside and left the chamber.

"I'll be back later," she growled.

As the queen left the chamber John managed to sit up. "Great, now I just need to find a way to escape," he mumbled under his breath.

oOo

Rodney was pacing impatiently in the cell. '_Where is Sheppard!' _He thought impatiently.

"Rodney, are you alright? Is something wrong?" asked Alex.

"No, nothings wrong,"

"Sure?"

"Positive!"

Alex sighed in relief and pulled her knees up to her chest, "I'm scared,"

Rodney sat next to Alex and smiled. "Don't be! We'll get out! We always do!"

"Thanks Rodney,"

After a while Alex's head snapped up and she started trembling.

"Are they coming back?" asked Rodney, noticing her scared impression and trembling body.

Alex nodded her head and stood up. "I don't know what to do?"

"Don't worry, nothing will hurt you!"

As the wraith turned the corner another blast knocked them off their feet.

"What an entry," whispered Alex, trying to conceal her laughter at the wraith.

The wraith stood up and the lead one growled, as if he had heard Alex. They reached the cell and the web vanished into the wall. He nodded to the wraith and they grabbed Rodney and Alex. The head wraith growled again and the others dragged Rodney and Alex in different directions, the lead wraith went with Alex.

oOo

"Where are you taking me! What happened to Alex?" asked Rodney for the hundredth time, and also for the hundredth time the wraith just growled.

"Okay, okay, you're not very talkative are you!" grumbled Rodney.

The wraith suddenly stopped and opened a door, Rodney was thrown into it and the door shut behind him.

"Oh, great! Now I'm abandoned in a dreary room!" yelled Rodney to the ceiling, "what else are you gonna do to me? Huh?"

A wraith stepped out of the darkness and smiled. "Are you already delirious Dr McKay?" growled the wraith, "or are you simply trying to make yourself feel better?"

"Michael!" growled Rodney, "what are you doing here!?"

"I managed to sneak aboard the ship, some wraith here are still loyal to me so they have been helping me,"

"Wonderful, what do you want with me?"

"Well, I need some help,"

"Help!?"

"Your brains will prove quite helpful!"

"I'm honoured!"

"You should be, it means you won't die...yet,"

"That's comforting,"

"Unfortunately I couldn't get to the Colonel so you're the only Atlantian person that can help me, so far,"

"So far?"

"I plan to get more,"

"More! How so?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Actually, never mind!"

"Very well,"

"Just wondering, can you answer a question truthfully?"

"It depends on the question!"

"Fine! Just answer this, what's happening to Alex, and Sheppard!?"

"I do not know what is happening to the girl you call Alex but Colonel Sheppard is being interrogated by the queen,"

"DAMN IT!"

Michael chuckled. "You were hoping that he could help you, right!?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Michael simply turned around, headed towards a control panel and ignored the question. "You are going to help me disable this ship, so that whoever is out they can destroy this ship!"

"Us along with it!"

"I plan to leave with you before that happens!"

"Lucky me,"

Another large jolt caused Michael to smile in success. "This hive will finally pay for what they put me through!"

Rodney simply groaned and leaned against the wall. "What makes you think that I'll help you disable this ship?"

"Your life depends on it!"

"My friend's lives depend on me not helping destroy the ship!"

Michael growled and faced Rodney angrily. "Why do you resist Dr McKay!?"

"Resist! How so?"

Michael winced then turned back to the control panel. "This ship WILL be destroyed. With or without your help, if you want to live I suggest you help!"

"But I am not going to help you Michael!"

"Have it your way!" growled Michael, lunging at Rodney with an outstretched hand.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Alex was being dragged down the hall carelessly. She felt her feet hit many bumps and on more than one occasion they hit the wall. She could feel the growing pain in her head and chest and as she was jerked around the corner, she gasped in pain. Finally she stopped and was thrown into a room, the pain overwhelmed her and she fell into darkness.

When she awoke, Alex was dimly aware of the talking in front of her. She kept her eyes shut and strained her ears to hear who was talking and what about.

"I'm not going to tell you about anything!" yelled a man.

"You better! Or you're little friend will pay!" screamed a raspy female voice.

"Don't touch her!"

"Then you will be the one to pay!"

Alex heard a yell of pain and her eyes shot open. The sight she saw was horrible. A female wraith was standing over a man, he looked horrible.

"John," she mumbled.

The man's head spun around and faced her. Their eyes met and Alex started to remember everything. "Be strong," she whispered and she briefly saw John nod before passing out again.

oOo

John looked across at Alex, his face containing only concern.

"It's been too long," he said under his breath. The last time Alex had woken up was in the Queen's chamber, eight hours ago! "Okay Alex! It's time to wake up!" John nudged Alex's shoulder and he heard a quiet groan.

"No need for concern," mumbled Alex, "I'm alive!"

"Thank goodness! You had me frightened for a while!"

"I'm alright...I think,"

"You think!"

"My backs a bit sore,"

"It's not bad is it?"

"No, just a little sore,"

"Are you sure its not bad?"

"I'm positive!"

"You better not be lying!"

"I'm not, hey, where's Rodney!?"

"He never came here; I don't know where he is."

The ship suddenly swerved to the side knocking John and Alex along with it.

"Why are they attacking?" asked Alex once they recovered from the sudden impact.

"I don't know, maybe they want to destroy the wraith,"

"But doesn't that mean they'll destroy us along with it?!"

"No! They're proberly here to rescue us!"

"I hope so!"

The two suddenly stopped talking when a wraith walked up to the cell. "The queen wants you," he said, opening the door. Alex and John simply looked at each other than back at the wraith.

"Why are you alone?" asked Alex, but before she could get an answer another blast knocked the wraith into the wall, and he slid onto the floor either unconscious or dead.

"That was lucky," said John.

"Yeah," replied Alex staring at the wraith.

"We have to find Rodney,"

John grabbed Alex's hand and they started running through the corridors of the wraith ship until they ended outside their previous cell, but it was empty.

"Do you know where they might take him?" asked Alex.

"No."

"Would he be d-d-dead!"

"No! He won't! Do you know which direction they took him?"

"Yeah! They went the opposite direction of me,"

"That's a start!"

"I guess,"

oOo

Elisabeth Weir was pacing in and out of her office. John and Rodney were a day late checking in and Lorne's team didn't find anything on the planet.

"Anything?" she asked the people in the control room.

"No ma'am," replied one of the men.

"Elisabeth!" called out Carson from behind her.

"Carson! What do you want?" asked Elisabeth.

"I'm here to order you to sleep...again!"

"I can't sleep at the moment Carson!"

"I don't think you've even tried!"

"John and Rodney are still missing Carson! I need to organise rescue teams and a way to find them!"

"You would work better if you slept, and ate!"

"Carson,"

"I won't have it love! You need to sleep,"

Elisabeth smiled. "I'll try after I talk to Dr Zelenka,"

"I'll make sure you have,"

The gate suddenly activated and Dr Zelenka's voice came through the radio.

"_Dr Weir," _said Dr Zelenka, _"I think I know what happened to them,"_

"What?" asked Elisabeth.

"_Well, we know they didn't leave via the gate, so that only leaves a ship. We found a hyperspace trail in the sky, we think its wraith!"_

"WRAITH!"

"_I'm afraid so,"_

"How did they get there?"

"_We don't know that but there is a wraith ship in orbit on a nearby planet, with another ship,"_

"Another wraith ship?"

"_I don't think so, but I can't tell from here,"_

"Okay, come back here and we'll set out some teams to the planet,"

"_Very well, I'll see you soon,"_

The radio shut off and after a few minutes Dr Zelenka and his team came through the gate.

"Now we're getting somewhere," mumbled Elisabeth.

oOo

Alex sighed in concern, "Where could he be?" she said.

"It's a big ship," replied John, "But we'll find him!"

Alex opened her mouth but another jolt stopped her from saying anything. "Soon it'll be a ship in pieces," she grumbled, trying to sit up.

"No it won't! Not before we're gone!"

"Ok," another jolt slammed the two into the wall and John winced in pain.

"Hey, are you alright...wait! What's wrong with your arm?" demanded Alex.

"Nothing!" replied John, "it just hurts a little, it's nothing big!"

"Are you sure,"

John groaned and pulled on Alex's hand. "Come on, we have to go!"

"But your arm!"

"You're sounding like Carson now,"

"Carson?"

"He's our doctor,"

Alex frowned as they ran down the hall, but another jolt threw them into the wall extremely hard, the last sight Alex saw was John slumping to the ground, then, her sight was clouded by darkness


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"This one's waking up!" said a strange voice.

"It's about time!" replied another voice.

"What do I do?"

"Put her in the cell, she might struggle if she's not properly locked away!"

"Yes master,"

Alex felt her body being dragged across the metal ground, and then thrown onto cold, dusty floor. She sneezed then slowly opened her eyes. She looked around the strangely lit room and sat up.

"Rodney!" she exclaimed, seeing the scientist in the corner.

"Alex, is that you?" replied Rodney.

"Yes, are you alright?"

"Apart from a sore leg, I'm fine, are you alright?"

"I think so,"

"Good, they didn't hurt you did they?"

Alex sighed and looked away from Rodney, "I don't know," replied Alex quietly.

"Why? Is something wrong? Why don't you know? They did something to you didn't they!"

"I don't know Rodney! That's what scares me!"

Rodney leaned over and felt Alex's head. When he felt something wet he brought his hand out. "So much for being alright!"

"What's wrong? Am I alright?"

Rodney felt Alex's concern and quickly nodded, "You're fine!"

"Sure?"

"Yes, you're fine!"

"Hey, where's John?"

"I don't know! I thought you might know!"

"We're screwed,"

"He'll be fine!"

"You sure?"

"Sheppard's strong, he'll make it through easily!"

Alex smiled. "You're right, thanks Rodney!"

oOo

John yelled in pain again. The red hot pain in his leg drowned out the pain in his arm.

"What is your name!?" yelled the man.

The silence was greeted by an ear-splitting smack of the mans hand against John's head.

"What is your name?" he repeated.

"Go to hell," replied John.

The man punched John in the chest and growled.

"All I want to know is your name!"

"All I want is to go; I guess neither of us are getting our way,"

The man punched John on the head, his anger showing clearly.

"Tell me your name!"

"No,"

The man punched and slapped John a couple more times before nodding to the guards to take him away.

oOo

Alex bolted upright when she heard the door unlocking. She looked across at Rodney and saw him still sleeping.

"Get in there!" yelled a man, pushing someone into the cell then locking the door again.

"John!" exclaimed Alex, "it is a relief to see you!"

"Yeah," replied John, slowly getting up, "I'm guessing we aren't on the wraith ship anymore..."

"No, I don't think so!"

"Yeah, I think we're on a ship,"

"Do you know whose?"

"Not a clue, but they want to know about us,"

"What does that mean?"

"They just want to get to know us! Nothing bad! Where's Rodney?"

"In the corner, he's asleep,"

John raced over to Rodney's side. "Rodney? How are you?"

"I'm hot!"

John felt Rodney's forehead and sighed. "You've got a fever Rodney!"

"Really? Never noticed!"

John smirked then sighed. "How could you have gotten a fever?,"

"Could it be an infection?!"

"Could be,"

"Then my leg might be infected! It got cut on the ship,"

"Which leg?"

"My right one,"

John ripped Rodney's pant leg up to the knee and saw a large cut that was rather white and sore looking.

"It's warm," said John.

"Oh no! I'm not going to lose it am I!?,"

"Lose it! He's going to lose a leg!" exclaimed Alex.

"No Alex, it'll be fine," said John.

"You sure!" asked Rodney and Alex in unison.

"Yes, now, lets strap it up,"

John took of his jacket and ripped off part of it. He then strapped it over Rodney's cut.

"How you feeling McKay?" asked John, concern etched on his face.

"Horrible! Got any food? I don't want to get hypoglycaemia here, and did I mention that we're screwed and it's cold,"

"Rodney," growled John looking over at Alex.

"We are stuck on a random ship colonel! Who can rescue us!"

"Weir will figure it out! Now calm down Rodney!"

"Who knows what'll happen! They might burn us, or skin us, or stab us or-or"

"MCKAY!"

"What?!,"

"You're freaking Alex out," said John lowering his voice.

"What, oh, sorry,"

"Now think,"

"Ok,"

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Alex.

"He'll be fine!" replied John.

"They won't burn or stab or skin us will they!?"

"No! No! They won't! and we'll be rescued! It'll all be alright!"

"You sure!?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you,"

Rodney sighed then sat up properly. "There is nothing here! We can't do anything!" he said.

"Does that mean we are stuck here?" asked Alex.

"What? NO! We'll get out!"

"But you keep saying we won't!"

"We will!" said John, "we just have to be patient!"

"Kay,"

"Now, you two better get some rest, neither of you look too good,"

Alex nodded then sat next to Rodney. "What about you?" asked Alex.

"I'll keep watch," replied John

"Won't you get tierd?"

"Rodney will help,"

"Okay then, wake me up if anything happens!"

"Will do,"

Alex settled down and put her head on Rodney's shoulder. She was so tired that it didn't take long for her too fall asleep. Rodney shifted his arm uncomfortably then looked over at John.

"Do you know how long it'll take for them to find us?" he asked.

"No idea," replied John, "but we have too keep her hopes up, she's only 5!"

"Right,"

"Now, I have 3 pieces of advice for you,"

"What?"

"First: stop talking negatively, you're making Alex become extremely nervous! Second: Be very strong when the guys come! They'll torture and hurt you but you MUST stay strong! Thirdly: Get some rest, you're tired,"

"I'll try to stop talking badly! It's a bad habit! When I get nervous I talk and most of the times its negative!"

"You can break that habit Rodney!"

"Maybe,"

"I know you can!"

"Thanks,"

Rodney looked at Alex's peaceful face and smiled. "She is kinda cute isn't she,"

John smiled back. "Yes she is, now sleep!"

Rodney nodded and settled down as comfortably as possible. "Don't push yourself Sheppard," he mumbled before falling asleep.

John stayed awake for a while but a sudden pain in his shoulder caused him to nearly yell out. "Damn it," he mumbled before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Sheppard, Alex," mumbled Rodney slowly waking up, "where are you?" he sighed in relief when he saw John nearby, fast asleep and suddenly felt the familiar weight of Alex's head on his arm. He looked around slowly and noticed a tray of food near the door. "At least they don't plan of starving us!"

"Who don't plan of what?" murmured Alex, slowly lifting her head.

"I was just noticing the food tray near the door,"

"They gave us food! I was afraid that they weren't going to!"

"They wouldn't starve us, they need us!"

"Need us?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we're fine and we will stay fine!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, hey, I didn't think John was gonna sleep,"

"He just got tired, let him sleep,"

"Kay...do you know why we're here?"

"No, but I think we're about to find out,"

The cell door opened and a bear looking man came into the cell with another guy. "We're taking him," said the man, grabbing John, "and her,"

"NO! Don't you dare touch her! She's only a kid!" Rodney had immediately stood up and was now standing protectively in front of Alex.

"Move aside!" growled the man.

"NO! She is just a child! I'm not letting you take her!"

"Move aside!"

"NO! For the last time, she is going NOWHERE!"

"Rodney," whispered Alex.

"I'm not going to let them take you," growled back Rodney, "you're too young!"

The man stepped towards Rodney, his lip curled up in anger.

"Back off Grumpy!" yelled John's voice suddenly, "Don't you dare hurt either of them!"

The man frowned and growled in anger. "Why do you continue to protect a weakling like her? She is simply an expendable child! Nothing more!"

"Well Grumpy, this child is really important to us! And she's staying here!" said Rodney.

"Fine! But you'll be taken instead!"

"But, I don't want to be alone!" exclaimed Alex.

"Be strong, I know you can and you'll be alright!"

Alex groaned and Grumpy grabbed Rodney and he left the room, along with John and the other man. Alex pulled her knees up too her chest and started sobbing.

oOo

John yelled in pain as the knife slashed deeply into his arm.

"I simply asked for your name!" yelled the man angrily.

"What did you do with my friend!?" yelled back John.

"It doesn't matter!"

"It matters to me!"

The man simply growled and John grimaced as the knife came down on his stomach. '_This guy can be Doc! I think that'll work...his glasses defiantly make him seem like Doc...' _he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

oOo

Rodney was fidgeting nervously. He was tied to a chair and Grumpy was keeping a very close eye on him.

"You know, it would be more comfortable if I wasn't so tightly tied!" complained Rodney.

His complaint was simply answered by a slap with caused his lip to split and start bleeding.

"I told you not to hit him...yet," said Doc coming through the door.

"Yet...now that's comforting!"

"Tell me your name!" demanded Doc.

"Why, should I?"

Doc nodded to Grumpy who punched Rodney directly in the nose.

"Now, what is your name?"

The silence made Doc get very angry. He nodded to Grumpy who punched Rodney in the stomach.

"Your name!"

"Are you sure you want my name? I mean it's not that important...right!?"

"Wrong!"

Grumpy punched Rodney again and this time Rodney spewed all over Grumpy. Grumpy punched him again then backed off in disgust.

"Your name!" demanded Doc, completely oblivious to Grumpy's discomfort.

"I'm not telling you!"

Doc growled then nodded to Grumpy before leaving. Grumpy shoved Rodney to the ground so hard that the chair smashed. Then, he started kicking Rodney until he was tired. The, Grumpy yanked Rodney up by the collar and dragged him towards the cell.

oOo

Alex lifted her tear-stained face as she heard a bang. The door opened and Rodney came stumbling into the room the door quickly snapped shut behind him.

"Rodney!" exclaimed Alex happily. But that happiness quickly turned to fear then to concern when Rodney stumbled forward and collapsed on the ground. "Rodney? **Rodney!**"

oOo

_Who was that calling his name? Where was he? These questions swam in Rodney's head as he slowly stumbled through the fog and around the rocks._

"_Hello!" he called out when he heard a bang, "Is anyone there?"_

_Rodney got nervous. It was so quiet, so lonely._

_Wait! There was his name again! Who was that? She sounds worried and...what is that other emotion, it sounds like...fear!_

oOo

"Rodney," sobbed Alex again, "Please wake up! You're scaring me!"

Rodney's eyes started to flutter and Alex sobbed again.

"Are you awake Rodney?"

"I'm here," mumbled Rodney, wincing as the pain in his body surfaced.

"Thank goodness! You were out for so long and I was so worried! I thought that you were never gonna wake up!"

"Simply, unconscious, I'll be alright!"

"Unconscious?"

"It's like a really deep sleep,"

"Oh...are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am...but can you help me too the wall?"

Alex nodded and helped Rodney get to his feet. As soon as they got to the wall Rodney fell down again.

"Rodney!?" exclaimed Alex in fear.

"Still here," replied Rodney, sitting up.

"Good,"

Alex let out another sob and Rodney looked at her in concern.

"I'm alright!"

"But you look so ill!"

"I'll be fine!"

Alex nodded then sat down beside Rodney. "Please don't leave me again!"

Rodney looked at Alex's pleading face and smiled. "I won't,"

"Thank you,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

John groaned in pain as he slowly regained consciousness.

"It's about time you woke up!" said Doc, "you were out far too long for my liking, I wanted to resume 2 hours ago but you were still unconscious then!"

"Glad to disappoint!" replied John smirking. The comment was answered with a slap.

"Are you ready to cooperate yet!?"

"Depends on what you mean by 'cooperate'!"

Doc growled. "Why do you insist on furthering you're torture! If you just tell me what I want to know I would let you go,"

"Well I'm not going to tell you anything!"

"Not even for your friend's lives!"

"Don't...you...dare...touch...them!"

"Then tell me your name!"

"Jake George,"

"You are lying!"

"No, I'm really not!"

"What is it?"

"I told you!"

Doc snarled and lowered his head to meet John's. "If you and your little friends want to live, I suggest you start cooperating!"

"and if I don't?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to see Melaka, and trust me, you don't want that!"

"I'm not scared of some person's name and threats!"

"You will be, you will be,"

"We'll see,"

"Yes we will," wispered someone in his ear.

"Take him back to his cell," said Doc to the young boy standing nearby.

"Yes sir," replied the boy.

John simply groaned as the boy pulled him to his feet and led him away from the 'torture area'.

"I'm sorry," said the boy, "I hate this stuff!"

"Then why are you here?" replied John.

"I was forced here, captured. My whole planet was destroyed by them but they liked me, so they kept me,"

"Ever think to escape!?"

"Where to? There is nowhere to go! It's either stay here, away from the wraith, or go to a planet and wait to be culled!"

John then suddenly doubled over as a surge of pain went through his whole body. He started shivering but he slowly stood back up.

"Do you want me to get help?" asked the boy, obviously terrified.

"From who! They all hate me!"

"True, that's why I like you,"

The boy held onto John's arm as he started swaying then led him towards the cell.

"What, did you mean, by that?"

"You have more courage than everyone on this ship!"

"Oh I don't know, they seem rather confident!"

"That's because without your strength you are not a threat to them! If you were not ill, they would be terrified!"

"Well, that's comforting,"

The boy simply frowned as he opened the cell door. John went through and looked back at the boy. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Kekik," replied the boy, he hesitated before adding, "I'm sorry," And then, the door closed.

oOo

"Sheppard! Come on Sheppard! Wake up!"

"M'kay," mumbled John, "That you?"

"Yes it's me colonel! Thank goodness you're awake!"

"What happened?"

"After you came in here you collapsed and we haven't been able to wake you for ages!"

"Alex!" suddenly exclaimed John panicking, "where is she?"

"I'm here John," said Alex from the other side of him.

John turned his head and saw Alex, with a wet towel, kneeling beside him. Her face was full of concern.

"You alright?"

"I-I'm fine," stammered Alex, "But you're not," she added under her breath.

"I'll be fine!"

"Maybe, but if we don't find a way off here, you won't be so fine for long,"

"Where'd you get the towel?" asked John, quickly picking up on Alex's fright.

"Kekik gave it to me, he was worried about you! He also gave me some bandages and medication, it's been helping you!"

"Well that's been very generous of him,"

"It really has! He risked his life bringing these!"

"His life!?"

"If you are captured talking or helping a prisoner the punishment is death! Or so he told me..."

"Okay, now, how long was I out?"

Alex looked over at Rodney then lowered her head. She started dabbing the wet cloth over John's forehead.

"You've been out for almost 3 days," mumbled Rodney.

"Three days!" exclaimed John, "what's happened since I've been out?"

"Nothing," said Alex, "they come to give us food and then they leave, but they still glare at us in a scary way!"

"What have you been doing for all this time?"

"Rodney tried to get blankets from the guard!"

"He did!?"

"Yes I did! And don't look so surprised, I do a lot of things when you're unconscious!"

"But they were really mean! They hit him in the eye and now it's all purple and black!" continued Alex, oblivious to the interruption.

"and they broke my wrist!"

"How'd you break your wrist?"

"I fell on it! Didn't you see?"

"No, I didn't,"

Rodney just frowned then retreated to the corner and started fiddling with something.

"What's wrong with him?" asked John.

"I don't know, he was really nice before! He was telling me really cool stories!" replied Alex, starting to get excited. John noticed the excitement and decided to get her talking, to take her mind off the bad things...as in everything.

"About what exactly?"

"There was one about a little girl in a red cape!"

"Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Not exactly...I think it was Lost Girl Teyla...or something like that, can I tell it to you?"

"Go ahead," replied John, trying hard not to laugh at the name.

"Well, there was a woman, who got lost on a foreign planet, she was really scared but she remembered what her father had told her about strange woods, so she started to walk in a straight line, towards the east. She kept walking and walking, unaware that a wraith was stalking her. When she stopped for the night, a strange sensation went through her body and she gasped. She knew the wraith was near. Even though she was tired she decided to continue on..."

John tuned out about there. He was laughing hysterically inside his head but luckily managed to keep the laughter from escaping his lips. He knew that Rodney had based the story on 'Little Red Riding Hood' but changed it a bit, by making it seem more...this galaxy like, his mind started to wander to Atlantis. He wondered how they were, and if they knew where he was...

"Then the brave Rodney McKay emerged from the trees and killed the wraith, saving Teyla and all her companions, the end!"

John tuned back in at this last sentence and smirked. "That was quite a story!" he said, "Isn't Rodney the best,"

"Yeah! And he's so brave! He said this actually happened, not in that exact way, but it happened! Were you there?"

"I don't believe I was, why don't you ask him?"

"Kay!"

Alex got up and ran over to Rodney. John heard some voices and Alex returned to John.

"Rodney said that you were there! You were with him, you helped slay the wraiths!"

"Lucky you're with us, isn't it!"

"Yea!"

"Hey, can you help me to the wall?"

"I'll try, but I'm not that strong!"

"Don't worry, I just want to sit up a bit, it won't be that hard!"

Unfortunately, it was. As soon as Rodney saw what they were trying to do, he leapt to his feet and went over to help.

"You should've asked me colonel!" he scolded once John was against the wall, "Alex is too young to do stuff like that!"

"Sorry Rodney, I didn't know you were so protective!"

Rodney blushed a bright red and retreated back to his corner.

Alex slid down next to John and cuddled up against his body. "Can you tell me a story?" she asked hopefully.

John smiled, then nodded, "Of course, now let me think of one...Okay I got one, you ready?"

"Yep,"

"Okay, there was once two little children called Carson and Elizabeth, they were loved by their father...Rodney dearly, but their stepmother...Casey hated them,"

Alex smiled then closed her eyes. "This sounds cool," she mumbled, smiling again.

John continued the story for a while longer, until he heard a quiet snore from Alex. He looked down and smiled as he saw her peaceful sleeping face, the he leaned his head up against the wall, falling asleep himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't forget to review!! Tell me watcha think, whether its good or bad!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

Elizabeth was pacing in her office impatiently. She normally didn't pace but she was extremely worried. It had now been 2 weeks since John and Rodney had gone missing.

"Dr Weir?" said a voice from the door.

"Dr Zelenka, I hope you have good news!" replied Elizabeth, not stopping her pace.

"Yes I do, but I also have bad news,"

"What is it?"

Elizabeth stopped her pacing and turned to look at Radek.

"The good news is that the hive ship that the colonel was on has been destroyed _and _he wasn't on it,"

"The bad news?"

"He and Rodney are on the other ship and we have no way of tracking them,"

"Suggestions?"

"I'm afraid I don't have any,"

"Get thinking then! I'm not giving up on John and Rodney just yet!"

Radek nodded and slipped out the door. Elizabeth sighed and slipped into her chair.

"Hold on John, hold on Rodney! We'll get you out of this mess!"

oOo

_He was running through Atlantis, trying to find someone! ANYONE! But no one was there. John turned corners faster and faster. He got terrified as the empty corridors kept going on and on. He finally saw someone at the end of one corridor. "Who's there?" he called out, with no response. He ran towards the figure as fast as he could and screamed when he saw Rodney's lifeless body in front of him. Keeping back the next scream he turned the corner and fell on his knees in despair. "No, NO! They can't be! No, no!" in front of him were the lifeless bodies of the entire Atlantis expedition. The rows of bodies went on and on. There was no end in sight. _

"_Help me John," came a child's voice from behind him. He spun around and saw Alex staring at him with tears falling down her face. "I need you John! Please come back! Please!"_

_He felt tears trickle down his face as Alex started to fade._

"_Please, come back!"_

oOo

"John! Please! Don't die, please don't die!"

Alex was crying hysterically and Rodney put his hand on her shoulder awkwardly.

"He'll be fine," said Rodney, "he always pulls through!"

Alex spun around and planted her face into Rodney's chest. "Don't let him die," she said between her sobs.

Rodney patted her back slowly and looked at John in anger and concern. "Don't you dare die on us John Sheppard," he said under his breath, "You know how I am with kids! Don't die!"

oOo

"_Where's Alex? Said John to himself, "Where did she go?" John was now on a strange, yet vaguely familiar place. "I'm sure I'll find her here, but where?" John continued to wander through the mist until he caught sight of a moving figure. "Who's there?"_

"_John?" replied a woman's voice, "is that you?"_

"_Teyla?"_

"_It's me John, why are you here? You should be with Alex, and Rodney!"_

"_I don't know why I'm here,"_

"_Then go back!"_

"_How?"_

"_You should know, don't leave them for too long. They are terrified!"_

"_What do I do? Teyla? TEYLA!!"_

_But she was gone. John sighed in frustration and started him walking again. "I need to get back," he mumbled to himself, "I have to protect them! I have too!"_

oOo

Rodney looked across at the still figure of Alex. She had fallen asleep in his arms and he had placed her next to John. Rodney sighed. "I'm not good at this," he mumbled, "why'd you have to go and try to die on us Sheppard!" Rodney frowned then looked up at the ceiling. "Just come back..."

oOo

Hours had gone by and Rodney was awakened by the excited voice of Alex.

"Rodney! Wake up!" cried out Alex tugging on his arm.

Rodney groaned and opened his eyes. "What?" he snapped.

"John woke up...I thought you'd like to know!"

"He woke up!"

"Yeah,"

Rodney smiled at Alex. "Sorry," he said.

"Rodney's always cranky when he wakes up," called out John.

"Sheppard?"

"Who else Rodney!"

Alex giggled and ran over to John. Rodney could swear that her walk had gotten bouncier. He walked over to John and frowned.

"You could've given us some warning before almost dying!" he said, "Alex was so scared!"

"I didn't know you cared!" exclaimed John with a sly smirk on his lips.

"He always does!" said Alex, "why wouldn't he!?"

John just smirked and closed his eyes.

"You're not gonna die again are you?" asked Alex.

"_Almost _die," corrected Rodney.

"That doesn't make it any better McKay, and no Alex, I'm not going to almost die again,"

"Good," said Alex nodding, "can you tell me another story?"

"Sure, let me get one first,"

"Maybe you should let Sheppard rest Alex," said Rodney suddenly, "he did almost die,"

"Kay!" Alex nodded then frowned, "will you tell me a story then?"

Rodney looked a little shocked but he quickly recovered. "I guess so, but I'm not too good at kids stories or anything..."

"You told me the other one!"

"Yeah, well, that was luck, but, if you'll let Sheppard rest...I guess I'll think up of another one..."

John smirked and closed his eyes in exhaustion. "I'll tell you two when we get to Atlantis, to make up for it," he said with his eyes still closed.

"Kay!" Alex enthusiastically nodded then turned to Rodney, "whatcha gonna tell me?"

"Let's sit down," replied Rodney, "I need to think,"

Alex tilted her head to the side a bit before sliding down next to Rodney. She put her head on his arm and smiled up at him. "Whatever it is, it'll be good!"

Rodney smiled back then thought up of the fairy tale he used to tell Jeannie.

"Okay, Once upon a time there was a woman named Teyla, she loved making cookies and sweet things so one day she decided to make a gingerbread man."

"What's a gingerbread man?"

"It's a really small man...about the size of my hand, made out of gingerbread."

"What's gingerbread?"

"I'll show you when we get to Atlantis,"

"Kay, can you continue!"

"Sure...where was I?"

"She decided to make a gingerbread man,"

"Oh yeah! Anyway, she baked him and when he was done she decided to decorate him. She put little buttons on him and gave him eyes, a nose and a mouth. When she was done she named him John, then, she decided to eat him, but he jumped up and yelled "No, no! Don't eat me!" Then he jumped up and started to run away. Teyla tried to catch him but he was too fast. He ran away yelling. "Run, run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm John Sheppard!"

He was looking over at John while saying this and he saw John frown and smile at the same time. Like he couldn't decide which one to do.

"He ran straight to the Stargate and jumped through it, not knowing where it would lead,"

Rodney went on for a while until he realised that both his listeners were fast asleep. Rodney sighed then settled himself as comfortable as possible. He stared at the door for a while before finally falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm starting to get carried away with this now!! Oh well I like it! Please review and tell me what you think!

**Chapter 9:**

Rodney awoke to screaming and the strange sensation of falling. His eyes snapped open and he saw Alex running over to John. An alarm was blaring and lights were going off.

"What's going on?" he asked no one in particular.

"We're about to crash!" replied Alex's hysterical voice, "we're gonna crash!"

Rodney ran over to Alex and grabbed her around the waist. "We have to huddle together!"

"John," sobbed Alex, "he can't handle this!"

"He will! He's tough!"

Alex broke free of Rodney's grasp and huddled over John's body. After a moment of hesitation, Rodney did the same, putting his arm around Alex tightly and drawing her closely. He heard screams and yells, then, the ship hit the ground.

oOo

Elizabeth frowned in concern. "Are you certain?" she asked the excited scientist.

"I am positive Dr Weir! It was defiantly the ship with the hive...but,"

"There's always a but," sighed Elizabeth, "what is it Radek?"

"It crashed," continued Radek.

"How do you know?"

"The village reported that the ship was falling, like a shooting star,"

"That's not good!"

"No it isn't,"

"Where did it land? Did the villagers see where it landed?"

"That's the thing Dr Weir; it landed in the village,"

"Any survivors!?" Elizabeth had shot out of her chair in concern and was staring at Radek intensely.

"We-we don't know," stammered Radek.

"Find out!"

"Yes ma'am,"

Radek scuttled out of the room and started giving orders to the entire control room.

Elizabeth sighed and sunk down in her chair. "This isn't good," she murmured.

oOo

Rodney felt a finger prodding his arm.

"Let me sleep,"

"Rodney! You're awake! I'm so glad!"

"Alex?" asked Rodney.

"Yes, it's me!" exclaimed Alex.

Rodney slowly opened his eyes and looked over to where he had heard Alex's voice. He caught sight of her and gasped in concern. Her face was covered in blood and mud, the blood was coming from a massive cut in her head. He moved a bit but gasped as pain shot through his body.

"Be careful Rodney! You got hurt the worst!"

"How's Sheppard?" asked Rodney, closing his eyes again.

"He's alright! He's not as bad as you! Are you alright! You're not gonna die are you! Please tell me you're not gonna die!"

Rodney opened his eyes again and looked into Alex's wildly terrified eyes and smiled. "I'm not going to die," he said.

Alex sighed and closed her eyes in relief. "Good," was all she managed to say.

"Are you alright?" asked Rodney, finally managing to sit up.

"I got hit in the head and my arm hurts, but that's about it," replied Alex.

"Come here, let me look at you properly,"

Alex crawled over to Rodney and he cursed under his breath. She was an absolute mess. Her hair was covered in blood and he suspected that she had another cut on top of her head. The cut on her forehead was swollen and already showing signs of infection. Her arm was shaped in the wrong position, obviously broken. She had many cuts and bruises over the rest of her body as well.

"I'm not going to die am I?" asked Alex, noticing Rodney's shocked and concerned face.

"No, no, no," replied Rodney, "Not a chance!"

Rodney felt bad lying; he'd been doing it a lot lately. True, Alex probably wouldn't die, but, if rescue was any longer, she defiantly would, as would Sheppard, and most likely, himself. Rodney shook his head and cleared it of these thoughts. If he was thinking negatively, it would show on his face.

"What about John? He's not gonna die, is he!?"

Rodney painfully crawled over to John and sighed in relief "No he isn't going to die," The crash had given him a few more cuts and bruises but ultimately, he was better that anyone else.

"John," called out Alex, "please wake up!"

Rodney just looked away and studied their surroundings. They were completely trapped inside the cell. Rubble and pipes were surrounding the cell with more pipes and rubble all over the ground.

"John!" called out Alex in excitement.

Rodney spun around and saw John opening his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked in a hoarse and cracked voice.

"We crashed," said Alex, "it hurt a lot too!"

"You're starting to sound like Rodney now,"

Alex giggled then suddenly stopped. She looked at Rodney with fear in her eyes. "Uh, Rodney, what happens if we don't eat or drink?"

"Oh crap," was all Rodney said before scanning the room.

"Is it bad then?"

"Very, I need to find a weak spot in the rubble,"

"I'll help,"

Alex started to get up and was only stopped by Rodney's hand firmly pushing her back down.

"No! You're hurt badly, you have to rest and keep and eye on Sheppard,"

"Kay," replied Alex mournfully. She placed herself so that her body was touching Johns and smiled at him.

"How much longer?" asked John suddenly.

"About 3 days," replied Rodney.

Alex looked at the two men in confusion. "What?" she said.

"Never mind," said John, "it's nothing you need to concern yourself with!"

Alex frowned then looked around the cell. Her eyes stopped at the ceiling and she let out a horrified cry.

"What?" demanded Rodney racing over to her.

She simply pointed to the ceiling and Rodney followed her finger.

"Oh Crap," he said again.

"What?" asked John.

"The roof is coming down! If we don't find a way out of here soon then..." Rodney was cut off suddenly when he caught Alex's horrified stare.

"Good work Rodney," said John sarcastically, "now find a way out of here!"

Rodney gave one last glance in Alex's direction before studying the walls carefully.

"Hey McKay," suddenly said John breaking the silence, "What's wrong with your leg?"

Rodney looked down at his leg in confusion and with a gasp he noticed the pole sticking out of it. He cursed under his breath before turning back to John, "I got a pipe in it, but it isn't that bad!"

"Isn't that bad," repeated John, "that is just not you Rodney! Dismissing an injury so easily and quickly!"

Rodney simply glared at him before resuming his work.

"John," mumbled Alex suddenly, "we're gonna die aren't we!"

"No!" replied John in a stern voice, "we are not going to die!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm really scared! What happens if we can't get out!?"

"Don't think of that! How about I tell you another story?"

Alex face suddenly lit up and she smiled. "Really!" she exclaimed.

"Sure, it's one of my favourites!"

"What's it called?"

"Kate and the three Strangers,"

"Sounds cool!"

"It is...Okay, once upon a time there lived a woman named Kate. She was a wonderful woman with golden hair. Unfortunately, she had only stepped through the Stargate once. Now one day she decided that she wanted to go off-world, so she secretly snuck through the Stargate. When she came out the other side she found herself next to a small house. She wandered into it and saw three chairs in front of her. One was big, the next was medium-sized and the last one was a small little chair..."

Rodney smiled as the story continued. "He can change them easily," mumbled Rodney, "Thank goodness he's awake! Or I would have to entertain her to keep her from thinking of certain doom!"

Rodney frowned as he saw a crack in the wall. As he looked at it closely he started smiling uncontrollably.

"The she went up to the bowls of food..."

"Hey Sheppard!"

John broke off his story as Rodney called.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I've found a way out!"

"What took you so long! And where is it?"

"It's a rather large crack in this wall," Rodney gestured to the wall behind him as he spoke. "I think we would be able to break through it, but it would take a lot of effort!"

"Okay then, you gonna help Alex?

Alex nodded and managed to stand up. She walked over to Rodney and John couldn't help but notice a limp in her step, but he decided to question her later. The three of them started pushing on the wall and it started to buckle under their weight. It took a lot of time and effort but they managed to break through the wall and they all stumbled out into fresh air.

"We've gotta find food and water now," said Rodney.

"That won't be a problem," replied John looking around him.

"What do you...oh,"

Rodney caught sight of their surroundings and quite suddenly sat down. "Great! The ship landed in a village! It probably killed everyone! If I was piloting the ship I would at least try and steer it away from the village!"

"Don't blame yourself McKay!"

"I'm not!"

John sighed and looked around once again. "We better find a house that's still got a roof then, we'll need it when night falls,"

"Right,"

John watched Rodney painfully get up and the three of them started searching for a house with a roof.

"I found a house!" yelled Alex suddenly.

John and Rodney both walked quickly towards her and smiled when they got there. "Good work Alex," praised John, "now we just need to find food and water,"

Alex beamed and wandered into the house. "It's not falling down either," she said.

John and Rodney smiled again before following her in. "Good choice Alex," praised Rodney, sliding to the floor at the wall, "we can sleep in fresh air now!"

Alex beamed again and slid to the floor next to Rodney. "Are we safe now?"

"We sure are," replied John sitting on the other side of Alex, "we can rest easy now!"

"Can you finish the story?"

"Sure...now where was I?"

"The bowls of food,"

"That's right; now, Kate went up to the first bowl of food and tasted it..."

It didn't take long for the two men and the young girl to fall fast asleep. With the feeling of safety surrounding them.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews, they're very much liked and appreciated...please keep them coming!

**Chapter 10:**

John awoke with a start. He had heard something outside the house. He struggled to get up before hearing a grunt and he stopped. He looked down and smiled in realisation. Alex had moved from Rodney's arm to his arm. John gently moved Alex onto Rodney's shoulder then once again tried to get up.

After lots of grunts, swearing and small cries of pain, John was standing up. He limped over to the edge of the wall and started to look around.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed, "you're starting to see things now John! Get a hold of yourself!"

John was just about to go back when he saw a shadow emerge from the darkness.

"Who are you?" asked a demanding voice.

"I'm Lt. Colonel John Sheppard...and you are?"

"Jarlen,"

"Okay Jalen..."

"It's Jarlen,"

"Right, sorry, anyway, can you help me and my companions to the gate?"

"Gate?"

The figure came into the light in front of John and frowned.

"The, uh, big round...thing, with symbols on it,"

"Are you talking about the Wraith Well?"

"Yeah! That thing! And you take us there?"

"Why should I?"

"Well, um, we don't mean any harm or anything...we don't even have any weapons!"

"But you destroyed my village!"

"How exactly did I do that?"

"Were you not on the ship that landed in the middle of it?"

"Yes, but not in the ordinary way,"

"Ordinary way?"

"We were prisoners and we miraculously survived, but, we might not last long here!"

"I don't know whether to believe you or not, but I could not take you to the Well even if I wanted to!"

"Why not?"

"It was destroyed,"

"How!?"

"Your ship dropped a bomb on it before they landed,"

"It's not my ship!"

"Whatever, the point is that the Well is destroyed,"

"Great! Now we'll have to wait ages for the Daedalus to come!"

"Daedalus?"

"It's a ship that'll get us off here,"

"Another ship!"

"It's not like that one, its much, much nicer!"

Jarlen suddenly jerked and pointed his gun into the house when he heard a groan.

"Hey, hey! It's alright! It's just my teammates! You can come in if you want,"

"I will stay out here thank you very much,"

"Okay then, have it your way,"

John ducked back into the house and limped over to Rodney and Alex.

"Rodney? Alex?"

"Colonel?" asked Rodney, slowly opening his eyes, "how long have we been out?"

"Longer than me,"

"Well duh!"

"I only woke up a little while ago, I found a local too,"

"Is he gonna kill us or lead us to the gate?"

"Neither,"

"Neither?"

"He's not gonna kill us but the gate was destroyed so, no dialling back to Atlantis!"

"Oh no,"

"What?"

"The Daedalus is about 3 days away from Atlantis, and it'll probably take 3 days to find out where this planet is, then another week for the Daedalus to reach us! We'll be here for almost 2 weeks!"

"We'll last Rodney, for all we know the Daedalus is already on its way here!"

"I doubt it!"

"Stop being so negative Rodney!"

"Should we wake up Alex now?"

"That's a good idea, I'm gonna go talk with Jarlen,"

As John limped off to the entry and was relieved to see Jarlen still standing there.

"I thought you would've left," said John.

"You are the only people on this whole planet! There would be nowhere to go!" replied Jarlen frowning, "though I believe that at least 10 other people survived the crash, but they have wandered far away,"

"People! Oh crap no, not now!"

"COLONEL! COLONEL! SHEPPARD!" Rodney was yelling hysterically from inside the house and sighing, John turned around and limped back.

"What is it Rodney?"

"It's Alex! She-she won't wake up!"

"Damn it! Have you felt for a pulse?"

Rodney nodded. "Duh, but it's very, very weak!"

"Is it a fever?"

"I don't know!"

"It would help to find out you know!"

John knelt beside Alex and felt her forehead. It was extremely hot and clammy. John sighed in frustration. "The cut on her head is infected, we have to clean it,"

"Right," said Rodney, "there's some water in the other room, that is too say I can hear dripping,"

John ducked into the other room and came out with another bit of his jacket covered in water. He dabbed it on Alex's wound and started rubbing carefully until the wound was clean. Then he dumped the cloth on the floor and sighed.

"Hopefully it's not a bad infection," he murmured, then they heard a scream from outside the door. They both stiffened and looked towards the door, where the screaming was continuing.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" demanded someone.

"Who? Who?" whimpered back Jarlen.

"YOU KNOW WHO! THE 3 PEOPLE!"

"I...don't...know!"

"We just want to make sure they're okay," came another voice, this one calmer.

"Really? Are you friends of them?" asked Jarlen

"Yes we are," said the calm voice.

"Well, they went to the caves; they said they were scared,"

"That wasn't so hard was it?" said the demanding voice.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I didn't know you were they're friends!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but we're not!"

There was more screaming then the sound of people marching off. John limped back to the door and looked around the corner. He saw 9 or 10 people from the race of the ship marching into the woods. His gaze drifted to the lifeless body of Jarlen and he frowned before heading back inside.

"How is she?" he asked Rodney.

"The same as she was two seconds ago!" replied Rodney shaking his head.

Sheppard smiled as he noticed the way Rodney had positioned himself. He had put his back to the wall and flattened his legs against the floor and Alex's head was on his legs.

"Take care of her, I'm going to try and find food and fresh water, if I'm not back in an hour, you have to find the food for yourself and Alex, remember that Rodney! 1 HOUR!"

With that John ducked outside and went straight to the forest to find the food and water. As he wandered through the vegetation he started to hear the cracks of stick from behind him. A figure then leapt out in front of him but before he could react he was stunned in the chest.

"Take the prisoner!" sneered the man, then, noticing that John wasn't completely knocked out from the blast, he pointed his stunner at John's head and fired again, this one knocked John out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews and positive comments/advice!! I would like more though...

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

"Damn it!" exclaimed Rodney in frustration, "you've been gone way too long Sheppard, when you come back I'm gonna-I'm gonna-I don't know what I'm gonna do but it'll be bad! You idiot Sheppard! What happens if Alex waked up before you're back? She'll freak! Why can't you be on time for once! Oh crap, you got yourself captured didn't you! Oh my god! Why I'm gonna..."

"Rodney?" a weak voice suddenly said, breaking through Rodney's ramblings.

"Alex! Are you alright!?" '_Oh crap, she had to wake up while he was gone! Then again, it is better for her to wake up after he's gone otherwise she would've made me go or-or made me tell stories and stuff to keep her mind of Sheppard...'_

"Where's John? What happened? Why are we here? Rodney, what's going on?"

"John went looking for food," _'How did I know this would happen!? Oh that's right, I'm a genius!'_

"Where is he? Why isn't he back? Is he alright?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know! He's dead isn't he! I can feel it! He's dead!"

Alex buried her face into Rodney's chest and started crying. Rodney swore under his breath before patting Alex gently.

"He'll come back, don't worry, he'll be fine!"

'_Just blank words'_ thought Rodney, _'why is this so easy?'_

"He, really, coming, back?" cam Alex's muffled voice

"Of course! He probably just had to go a bit far away to find food and water, he'll be back soon!" '_Please make me stop lying so easily!'_

Alex lifted her head then locked her tear stained eyes to his eyes.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I am very sure," '_Why am I not sure?'_

"Kay...if you say so...but Rodney, why you shaking?"

"I am? I never noticed, probably just cold," _' Great, now I have hypoglycaemia! Where the hell are you Sheppard!?'_

Alex lowered her head to his chest again and started sobbing. "Are we gonna die here?"

"NO!" _'Hopefully we won't,'_

Rodney felt Alex jump in his lap and sighed.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but we are not going to die!" '_I hope,'_

"I'm not so sure, we're all ill and everything so, how we gonna live?"

"My people will find us! They'll all come and they'll take us home!" _'That I can believe, Elizabeth always searches for everyone forever! They'll find us soon!'_

"How do you know that?"

"They always come," _'They do...'_

"Always?"

"We've been stranded on lots of planets," _'But then again, those planets had stargates and we normally found it and dialled out at some point...'_

"Really! Are you used to it? It isn't fun!"

"Well, it's not exactly me that gets stranded often, but, I know they'll do everything in their power to find us and save us!" _'and they will, I know they will!'_

"You have a lot of faith in your people!"

"I guess I do, but you need to trust me, they will come,"

Alex nodded and started crying again. "I...hope...so," she said between sobs.

Rodney sighed again and he hugged Alex tightly. "They will come,"

oOo

John groaned and rolled over uncomfortably. He had just gotten over the numbness from the stunner. He got up slowly and looked around dark cell.

"Great, now where am I!?" he said aloud.

"You have been recaptured," came a soft voice from the corner of the cell.

John spun around and saw a shadow in the dark.

"Who is it?"

"Do you not recognise me?"

"I can't see you,"

"Oh, sorry,"

The figure stepped out into the light and John shut his eyes in relief.

"I didn't know whether you had survived or not! I'm glad you're still alive Kekik!"

"For now,"

"What does that mean?"

"They found out that I was helping you, and they are very angry,"

"Where are we?"

"They found a cave with small caverns, then they put walls to close off the caverns, we are in one of these caverns,"

"You could've just said we were in a cave you know,"

"Sorry, but I thought you'd like to know where in the cave,"

"No, not really,"

Kekik looked at him with a confused expression before sitting down. "I want to go home, even if there's nothing to go back to, I still want to go back!"

John smiled then looked up at the roof. "I want to go home too, I miss everyone,"

"Where are the others?"

"Others?"

"The girl and the other man...where are they? Are they still alive?"

"Yeah. They're still alive, they're...I don't remember where they are!"

Kekik frowned in concern before prodding John's head.

"What are you doing?" asked John pulling away.

"Were you hit in the head?" asked Kekik, ignoring John's question.

"Yeah, I hit my head when I fell...and I think they blasted me in the head, thank-goodness it was just a stunner,"

"You may have a concussion...and the stunner wouldn't have helped,"

"You know medicine?"

"A little, before I was taken I was the son of the healer...he was the best!"

"Sounds like you admire him a lot,"

"I guess, but he was the first to die when they came,"

"Just wondering...was that ship the only ship they had?"

"Yes, they are only a small race, powerful, but small,"

"That means that if they all stayed here they wouldn't be a threat!"

"You would have to take the ship as well; they are very good at fixing things with hardly any equipment,"

"Great, maybe our ship will be able to get the ship into space then destroy it...if not, we'll have to destroy them, they're a danger to the humans here. I mean they have enough to worry about with the wraith but now they come along! When will people learn...?"

Kekik gave John a strange look before retreating back to his corner.

John simply lay back down and closed his eyes. '_These people are really getting on my nerves!'_

oOo

Rodney looked at his watch again and frowned. John was 3 hours late.

"I better see what's keeping him," said Rodney sitting up farther. '_Great, look what you did Sheppard! Now I have to go out there to goodness knows what!'_

"Don't leave me" exclaimed Alex.

"I won't be long," _'Maybe I'll get lucky and a storm will come...'_

Rodney sat Alex up against the wall then slowly and painfully stood up.

"Please don't leave me alone!"

"I can't take you with me," _'I could...but that would hurt her too much!'_

"Then don't leave! Please don't! I don't want to be alone again!"

Rodney sighed then knelt down in front of Alex. "Listen, I have to see why he hasn't come back yet! I won't be gone long!" _'Unless I die, which is very likely,'_

"What if whatever got him gets you!?"

"It won't," _'Well, I hope not,'_

"But it might! Then I'll be alone again, and I don't want to be alone!"

Rodney stood up again, and then faced the door. After a bit of consideration he slid down beside Alex again. "Okay, I'll stay, and once you're better we'll go find him," _Thank you Alex!'_

"Thank you Rodney!...I feel kinda bad now,"

"Why's that?" _'Great, she better not be getting worse!'_

"Cause John could be dying and I just begged for you to stay,"

"Don't feel bad, you were just scared to be alone, everyone gets scared," _'Even I get scared! Then again, it's not that hard,'_

"We could both go,"

"What?"

"We could both go and find him!"

"You are in no condition to be moved, let alone walk!" _'I really don't want to go out there Alex! You're 5, you shouldn't want to go out there either!'_

"I'll be fine if John is fine!"

"No, as much as I want to find Sheppard...John, I don't want to worsen your condition!" _'If it could get any worse,'_

"It can't be that bad!"

Rodney grimaced then turned away. "It will be that bad if we walk!" '_Even if we stay you could die! Please understand!'_

Alex sighed then let out a small yelp.

"What's wrong?" asked Rodney immediately spinning around.

"I moved my arm," replied Alex grimacing in pain.

"Oh yeah, I haven't splinted it! Just wait a sec, I'm going to find some bits of wood," _'Why couldn't Carson be here with us,'_

Rodney got up again then started searching around the house. It took a while to find bits of wood that were reasonably clean but once he did, he limped back over to Alex as fast as he could.

"Okay, now, I just need some fabric..."

"Fabric?"

"We don't have any bandages to wrap your wrist in so we need cloth,"

Rodney glanced around the room before taking off his jacket and ripping off the sleeve. "This will do, now, let me see your arm," _'Great! I just had to rip up my new favourite jacket! Stupid arm,'_

Alex gently moved her arm over to Rodney and he took it gently in his arms. After examining it for a while he gently put it on his lap before redying the wood.

"How bad is it?" asked Alex, catching sight of Rodney's horrified expression.

"I don't know if I should tell you...but it's not _very_ bad," _'What a joke! Not very bad, yeah right,"_

"What's wrong with it?"

"It's got a compound fracture in the middle of your wrist and elbow. The bone is obviously broken at your wrist and just above the compound fracture...just below the elbow, that's all I can see," _'That's probably only half of it!'_

"Is that bad?"

Rodney looked over at Alex's confused and scared face then faked a smile. "It's nothing, we just wrap it up and it'll be as good as new very soon!" _'As long as Atlantis finds us soon!'_

Alex smiled in relief then looked down at her mangled arm. "It hurts,"

"I bet it would, but don't worry, once I've got the splints and clothe over it, it'll feel better!" _'I wish we still had our med supplies, then I could give her some morphine...'_

Alex nodded then looked away while Rodney strapped her arm. As he was doing it, he felt little jerks and once he had finished he sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said when Alex had stopped shaking. _'I'm an idiot! I should've been more careful!'_

"What for? You did what you had to do to make my arm better! What are you sorry for?"

"Everything, just everything"


	12. Chapter 12

Please don't forget to review!!...I really need to get them rescued soon! or finish the story in some random way! This has been going on longer than intended!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12:**

Elizabeth was pacing around her office again. They still hadn't been able to reach the Daedalus and tell them to go to the planet where John and Rodney should be.

"Dr Weir," called someone from the control room, "we just made contact,"

"It's about damn time," replied Elizabeth, "put it on speaker,"

The person at the control station fiddled with a few things before nodding towards Elizabeth.

"Colonel Caldwell, you've been out of communication for a while," she said.

"_Sorry about that Dr Weir. Our communications were down for a while," _came Colonel Caldwell's voice through the speakers.

"Well I'm glad we got you now and not after you arrived at Atlantis,"

"_What's wrong Dr Weir?"_

"John and Rodney are trapped off world and we need you to go get them,"

"_Trapped?"_

"They were captured on a ship and it crashed into this planet. Unfortunately the Stargate was destroyed so the only way to get them is for the Daedalus..."

"_We understand Dr Weir, send us the coordinates and we will go there immediately,"_

"Thank you colonel,"

"_No problem,"_

"We're sending the coordinates now," Elizabeth nodded to the woman behind her.

"_and we'll...be heading off to rescue Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay...yet again,"_

"Try not to pick on them too much; I think they're sick of this,"

"_I would be in their shoes...okay then, we'll be off Dr Weir, and we'll contact you when we have them,"_

"Thank you, and good luck,"

Elizabeth sighed as the communication was broken off. She gave some orders then went into her office, collapsing in the chair.

"This happens way too often," she mumbled to herself before putting her face in her hands, "please be safe,"

oOo

Rodney woke up with a jolt. He felt Alex squirming around but he couldn't see a thing. Rodney blinked a couple of times before realising that it was night.

"Ah crap," said Rodney angrily, "We don't even have a flashlight here!"

He closed his eyes again and sighed. "Nearly two days now..." he mumbled before falling asleep again.

oOo

John groaned and kicked a rock into the wall. "Why the hell do they want us!?" he yelled aloud to himself.

"You were on a wraith ship," replied Kekik.

John spun around and frowned. "That was a rhetorical question, but, I'm happy to listen to the actual reason..."

Kekik half-smiled then closed his eyes. "They detected three human life forms on a wraith ship and they immediately assumed that you were wraith worshippers...you're not, are you?"

"No we're not! All of us would rather die a hundred times than become a wraith worshipper!"

"That's good, unfortunately they won't listen,"

"Yeah, I got that,"

"I'm sorry,"

"What the hell do you keep apologising for!?"

"I'm the one that detected you're life signs! It's my fault you're here!"

"Don't blame yourself, they would've found us...one way or another,"

Kekik curled in a ball in his corner and mumbled something under his breath. John just shrugged then continued his kicking _'Beckett would kill me if h found out that I haven't rested that much...I miss Beckett, hec, I miss everyone! Where are they?'_

He slid down to the ground but didn't close his eyes He was too agitated to rest.

oOo

When Rodney woke up again it was daylight.

"Thank goodness," murmured Rodney, "I was afraid that it would still be night!"

"Rodney, what's going on?" asked Alex, slowly waking up.

"What do you mean what's going on!?"

"Have your people found us yet?"

"They're on their way," _'I hope,'_

"How do you know that?"

"I know whenever they're coming, and I know they're coming now!" _'Wish they were is more like it...I wonder how long it'll take for them to find out where we are,'_

"How are you?"

"How am I? I'm fine! How are you?"

"Better...you were right Rodney, my arm doesn't hurt as much...it feels a bit funny though,"

"Funny?"

"Yeah, I can't feel it properly...but it doesn't hurt as much anymore!"

"That's good, that means it's healing," _'Oh crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! If she's lost feeling in it then-then-then who knows what'll happen! Where's Sheppard when you need him, or better yet, where the hell is Carson...I need them! Where-...what's that feeling? Is she-IS SHE POKING ME!?'_

"Alex! Stop that," Rodney grabbed Alex's hand to stop her from poking him in the arm.

"Sorry, you just started staring at nothing, it was freaky!"

"Oh, sorry about that, how's your head?"

"Hurts still,"

"How do you feel altogether?"

"My head feels fluffy, and I feel really cold..."

Rodney placed the back of his hand on her forehead and frowned. "That's odd, you're burning up,"

"What does that mean? Is it bad!?"

"No, no, no! It's not bad bad, but you need to keep resting or it will get bad bad,"

Rodney shifted Alex off him and stood up. "I'll just be outside too get some food and water, I won't go too far,"

"Please don't! I don't want to be alone again!"

Rodney smiled then painfully walked outside. He wandered around before finding a small house...or rather, kitchen type thing.

"This is unexpected; I wonder if the foods still good?"

Rodney went into the kitchen house and opened a cupboard looking thing to find meat and vegetables properly stored and they still looked fresh. He grabbed as much as he could carry then went back to 'their' house. He took off his jacket awkwardly and gave it too Alex, who spread it out on the floor in front of her. Rodney put all the food on the jacket and smiled at Alex as he sat down.

"Now, whenever we need water I'll just go get some from the dripping out back,"

"That's good; does that mean we'll be even better?"

"Yes it does," _'Please stop asking questions like that Alex! Please stop!'_

"I can't wait for your people to arrive! Are they nice?"

"Very, they'll adore you!"

Alex beamed then leaned against Rodney. "Can you tell me a story? To pass the time,"

"Sure, but I don't know what to tell you!"

"You can think of one though! You always do!"

"Okay, okay, I got one,"

"Cool," Alex settled against Rodney's arm and closed her eyes once the story started.

"Once long ago there was a couple that lived on a small planet. They had a beautiful young girl named Katie. Now one day the wraith arrived and culled everyone on the planet, except Katie and her parents. Her parents had escaped and the wraith, for some reason, liked Katie, so they let her live, but she was trapped on their ship. Many years passed and when Katie was an adult the ship crashed and she was stranded on the ship, on a barren planet. She couldn't get down from the ship so she stayed on the ship. Unfortunately the wraith queen had survived, but she stayed on the planet. Whenever she wanted to get to Katie she would yell 'Katie Katie let down your golden hair!' and Katie's long, golden hair would come tumbling down the side of the ship, like a rope..."

The story went on and on and eventually Rodney felt himself nodding to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

This is getting cooler by the second!!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13:**

Rodney sighed and looked down at Alex's still figure. She had collapsed 5 hours ago and he hadn't been able to wake her up since. _'This is just getting better and better! First a wraith hive ship with Michael...' _Rodney grimaced and subconsciously touched the feeding mark branded on his chest, _'and an awful queen! Then, a ship filled with an unknown race that seems to be addicted to finding out where we come from! Then the ship crashes and we get stranded here with no Sheppard! Where did you go Colonel? You've been gone for ages! I can't deal with Alex on my own! You too Daedalus! Where are you?' _Rodney looked out at the pitch black darkness swirling around them and sighed again, his eyes dropping to Alex. _'Please be alright Alex! I was just getting too really like you!'_

oOo

John yelled as the knife stabbed his stomach.

"Tell me how to get off this rock!" growled the man.

"You...destroyed...the...only...way...off!" growled back John.

"There is another way! You are just not telling me!"

"Back off Stinky...I don't know!"

"You do know! You are just being stubborn!"

"I don't know...and yes, I am being stubborn because you are asking me for something I DON'T KNOW!" John yelled in pain again as the knife slashed through his shoulder.

"Do not raise your voice...and you are lying! There is a way!"

"Ok then, yes there is a way! GET A SHIP!"

The knife slashed through his chest and John slipped into unconsciousness.

The man (Stinky) leaned forward and grinned. "You better tell me soon," he whispered into John's ear.

oOo

Kekik looked across at John and sighed. He looked horrible!

"You better pull through this," said Kekik, "I really don't want to be alone!"

The cell door was opening and Kekik leaned against the wall as hard as he could.

"Kekik," said a man walking into the room, "it's time for your interrogation boy,"

Kekik yelped and tried to escape the man's hands, but he failed.

"You shall tell us all we wish to know!"

oOo

John groaned as he came back to consciousness, he immediately breathed in sharply and gulped as the pain shot through his whole body.

"Are you awake?" asked Kekik crawling over to him.

John saw the blood covering Kekik's face and body and frowned. "They tortured you didn't they,"

Kekik nodded, "they thought that you would've told me everything...but I didn't know anything!"

"Sorry bout that, but I can't risk you knowing anything!"

"Can I call you anything?"

"Yeah, just call me colonel,"

"Colonel?"

"That's my rank,"

"Rank?"

"It's a military thing,"

"You're in a military!"

"Yeah, the military that fights the wraith, I was captured with my friend on our last mission; we rescued the girl and were trying to find a way off when we got captured by these people!"

"That's so cool!"

"Glad you think so,"

John slowly sat up, wincing in pain, and leaned against the wall.

"We need to find a way out of here! I need to get to my friends again!"

"There's no way out, it's all solid rock and 3 highly trained guards are outside the door! We won't be able to get out!"

"Stop being so negative, I always get out of places like this, even with the worst injuries!"

"Really? But I reckon you had help!"

"Maybe, but I always und a way out of the cell, help always seems to come after I'm out..."

"That's odd..."

"Well, it does take time to find me and everything,"

"I guess...have a plan?"

"Nope, never do,"

"Comforting..."

oOo

Rodney sighed. It had been 10 hours since Alex collapsed now and she still hadn't woken up. He had managed to give her some water but that was it.

"Damn!" he exclaimed aloud, "why'd you have to go and faint on me Alex!? I'm not good at this! Being all alone, on an alien planet, with Sheppard gone and the Daedalus days maybe even weeks away! Just wake up!"

Rodney's head shot down at the sound of a groan, but Alex hadn't moved.

"Alex?" asked Rodney hopefully, "was that you?"

Alex didn't move so Rodney dismissed the idea from his head. "You're hearing things now Rodney! You need to calm down! Now, what would Sheppard do?" Rodney sighed again and lowered his head back onto the wall. "Face it Rodney, you wouldn't be able to do anything that Sheppard could, you'll be lucky to keep Alex alive!"

"Hello?" came a voice form outside, making Rodney jump. "Is anyone there? Please don not tell me I am alone!"

"Who-who are you?" yelled back Rodney.

"Oh thank goodness! I'm not alone!"

"No, but who are you? Where are you?"

"I am in the village, my name is Calvin, who are you?"

"I'm Rod-" Rodney managed to catch himself before he revealed his name.

"Where are you Rod?" asked Calvin.

"Follow my voice and you'll find me, I'm in one of the half broken houses!"

"One of the ones that still has a roof?"

"Yeah, it's rather sheltered; I would prefer my own room in my own city but for now this'll do,"

A young boy's head poked around the wall and Rodney exhaled in relief.

"Hey kid, why are you alone?"

"My name is Calvin, and, everyone else was killed by the crash and...Who is that?"

Calvin gestured to Alex and Rodney smiled. "This is Alex; she's 5...or 6,"

"She looks ill,"

"That's because she is,"

"Oh, poor girl, I wish I had my medicine here, I could help her,"

"Are you the village healer?"

"No, I just work with the healer; I am not as good as her though,"

"I see, how'd you manage to escape the ship?"

"I was collecting herbs out in the forest; I haven not seen anyone else from my village,"

"There was another boy that survived,"

"Is that the corpse by any chance?"

"Yeah, I guess it is,"

Calvin wandered towards Rodney and sat down beside him, looking down at Alex.

"She looks like my little sister," he said lovingly.

"Was she in the village?"

"I am afraid so, I miss her already!"

"I'm so sorry,"

"It is not your fault!"

"Maybe not, but it's a horrible feeling knowing that everyone in this village has been killed!"

"Why are you here?"

"We were trapped on the ship that crashed; the Stargate's gone so we have to wait for our ship to come save us...you could come with us,"

"Really! Thank you! That is so kind of you!"

"How old are you?"

"I am 14,"

"That's rather young to be all by yourself in the forest!"

"My people believe it to be a ritual,"

"A ritual?"

"Yes, when we turn 14 we are sent into the forest for 14 days, if we survive, we have matured, if we do not, we have not matured,"

"Well of course you wouldn't have matured! You would be dead!"

"It is a custom,"

"Yeah, yeah, listen apart from a ship and the Stargate; are there any other ways to get off this planet?"

"What is the 'Stargate'?"

"The big round circle with designs on it,"

"The Wraith well?"

"Yeah, but we call it a Stargate...it sounds better,"

"Oh,"

"Are there any other ways?"

"No, they are the only ways,"

"Damn it! Now we have to wait for the Daedalus! But it could take forever! Alex and Sheppard could be dead by then! Hec, I might even be dead by then!"

"You never know, they are probably almost here!"

"I doubt that! They're most likely days away!"

"We can wait days,"

"We can, but Alex can't! We need them to come now! But they are still ages away!"

"How do you know that they are not about to arrive and save you?"

"We don't, but I doubt they're even near-"

Rodney's rambling's stopped as he and the others were engulfed in a flash a white light.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, it's about time they got rescued! They still have a long way to go though.....

Please don't forget to review...it's gonna get better...if I can think up of anything...which I'm sure I will...eventually...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14:

"We're almost there sir," said the woman at the navigational consol.

"Good work, now look for any life signs on the surface the second we come out of hyperspace," replied Colonel Caldwell, standing up and moving towards the window in front o him.

"Yes sir,"

A few seconds later the Daedalus came out of hyperspace and the green planet came into view.

"We have three life signs sir. Two are weak and the third is rather strong,"

"Sheppard? Dr McKay?"

"None of the life signs look like the Colonel Sir, but I think one of them is Dr McKay,"

"Beam them all directly to the infirmary, and post guards at the doors, I'm going down there now,"

"Yes sir,"

oOo

"Don't worry about me! Just help Alex! NOW!" Rodney was yelling at the nurses and doctors. They insisted on helping him and Alex was slowly dying.

"Calm down Dr McKay. We will help her shortly," replied one of the nurses.

"You don't understand! She's incredibly sick and she's been unconscious for ages now!"

"Dr McKay, could you lower your voice, I could hear you from the bridge," Colonel Caldwell walked into the infirmary with a pained expression on his face.

"Oh ha-ha! I'll lower my voice if you tell these idiots to take care of Alex!"

"Dr, I'm sure they know what they're doing!"

"No they don't! They're all idiots! They don't know how ill she is! SHE NEEDS HELP!"

"Dr, calm down or we'll have to put you on sedative," said one of the nurses.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I would, now calm down and lay down!"

"I can't stay calm! Not when Sheppard's probably dead and Alex is dying!"

"Dr! Lay down now! You have severe hypoglycaemia, you're severely dehydrated and you have many lacerations and injuries! You need to lie down and TRY to stay calm! The doctors are already looking at the girl!"

"What about Calvin? Is he alright?"

"Is that the boy?"

"Well duh! Who'd you think it would be!?"

"He's fine Dr, now lay down!"

Rodney grumbled a bit under his breath before lying down.

"What about Sheppard! You need to find him!"

"We're about to send people down to look for him Dr McKay, so calm down and let the medical team do its work!"

"Right, yeah, calm down, they'll all be alright..."

The nurse injected a needle into him and Rodney felt himself drifting off.

"You son of a bitch, you sedated...me..."

With that, Rodney slipped into unconsciousness.

"Tell me of any progress, I'll be on the bridge," said Colonel Caldwell, leaving the room.

oOo

John groaned as Stinky dragged him out of his cell.

"Do ya have to do this _now_?" complained John, "I can barely feel anything!"

Stinky merely grinned and dumped him onto a chair, where he was tied up.

"You better tell us something! We need to know EVERYTHING! I doubt you want us to go to more drastic torture methods," replied Stinky.

"Of course I don't _want_ it, but since I'm not going to tell you it's gonna happen, isn't it,"

Stinky growled and picked up the knife again.

"What's that green stuff on it!?"

"This, this is a poison knife, we place a poison on it and cut our victims with it, it doesn't take long for them to break either,"

"Wonderful,"

"Now, TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!"

"No,"

Stinky's grin got bigger and he placed the knife just above John's shoulder. "You're going to regret that answer," with that said, Stinky sliced the knife downwards, forming a deep cut in John's shoulder.

"Wow, I'm so numb that, that barely hurt..."

"It will hurt soon enough!"

Then John was dragged out of the room.

oOo

"Anything?" asked Colonel Caldwell over the radio.

"_Not yet sir,"_ replied the man, _"but we believe we have found where he is sir,"_

"Where!?"

"_There is a large cave just a head higher than where we are sir, there are life signs there sir, and we believe that the Colonel is in there, with the survivors from the crash sir,"_

"Bad survivors or good survivors?"

"_We don't know sir, but we think that it's the bad survivor's sir,"_

"Then get in there and get Sheppard out!"

"_Yes sir,"_

Colonel Caldwell sighed as the radio cut off. "Okay then, now we need to contact Dr Weir," he said.

"Right sir," said the person at communications, "we have a link,"

"_Colonel Caldwell, I hope you have good news," _came Dr Weir's voice over the radio.

"Good and bad Dr Weir,"

"_What do you mean?"_

"We have successfully rescued Rodney and the two children that were with him, but, Colonel Sheppard is missing, we have managed to locate his position and I have teams seeking him out as we speak,"

"_Contact me when you find him,"_

"Will do,"

"_What about Rodney? Is he alright?"_

"He's in bad shape, but he's alive,"

"_Good, take care of him, and get back here soon!"_

"Will do, Caldwell out,"

The communication was shut off and Colonel Caldwell sat in his chair. "This may be a long wait," he said to no one in particular.

oOo

"_It's so cold! Why's it so cold? Where am I? What's going on!?"_

_John spun around in confusion. The blackness was closing in._

"_What's going on? Wait...Oh no, I'm dying aren't I!? I can't die until Alex and Rodney are safe! What am I going to do?"_

_John backed away from the darkness, but it was coming too fast._

"_Hang on, maybe they'll be rescued soon, they have a better chance of being rescued than me! They're probably worried about me though...especially Alex, I can't let her be too worried about me! She'll be terrified!"_

_As the darkness approached even faster, John stopped walking away from it._

"_Rodney...take care of her,"_

_Then, the blackness engulfed him._

oOo

"_We found him sir!"_

The voice made everyone in the ship jump and sigh out in relief.

"How is he?" asked Colonel Caldwell.

"_Very bad sir,"_

"_He doesn't have a pulse, oh crap, get him outta here NOW!"_

"_Can you beam us out sir?"_

"Sorry, but you'll have to get out of there first,"

"_Right, okay boys, get him out NOW!"_

"_Yes sir,"_

"How bad is he?"

"_He doesn't have a pulse sir, and he's in pretty bad shape, we could've got here sooner, but we ran into some resistance sir,"_

"Resistance?"

"_Yes sir, the people from the ship, they wouldn't give him up without a fight, it was a pretty tough one I might add sir,"_

"Okay, get him to the surface as quick as possible!"

"_Yes sir, we're almost there now sir,"_

"That was quick,"

"_As I said before sir, we ran into some resistance on the way down sir,"_

"Okay, concentrate on getting out of there,"

"_Right sir,"_

The communication cut off and Colonel Caldwell groaned. "Beam them directly to the infirmary when you get their life signs,"

"Yes sir,"

Colonel Caldwell left the bridge and went straight to the infirmary. _"Don't give up Sheppard. As much as I hate to admit it, Atlantis needs you!"_

oOo

"CLEAR!" yelled the doctor again, then once again, they hit John with the defibrillator.

Colonel Caldwell stood nearby with Calvin. They were both very worried, but Colonel Caldwell didn't show it.

Rodney and Alex were both still unconscious.

"We got a pulse!" yelled the doctor excitedly.

"Oh thank god," mumbled Colonel Caldwell, "you haven't given up on us yet Sheppard,"

Calvin sighed and looked up at Colonel Caldwell. "Does that mean he's alright?"

"Yes it does, he's alright!"

"_Sir?"_ came a woman's voice over the radio.

"What is it?"

"_We'll be at Atlantis in a few minutes, I thought you'd like to know,"_

"Yes, thank-you, have you told Atlantis of their conditions?"

"_Yes sir, they're all ready,"_

"Good,"

"_We're exiting hyperspace,"_

"Put Dr Weir on,"

"_Yes sir,"_

After a brief silence Elizabeth's voice came over the radio.

"_How are they Colonel?"_

"In bad shape Dr Weir, are you ready for them?"

"_Yes we are,"_

"Okay then, we're beaming them down,"

"_Thank-you Colonel,"_

"Don't thank me yet Dr Weir, they're not out of the woods yet,"

"_Colonel, who are the two children here?"_

"Calvin...and I think he knows the girls name...they were saved by Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay,"

"_Okay then, we'll ask Rodney when he wakes up,"_

"Good luck Dr Weir,"

"_Don't give me the luck, give them the luck,"_

"They'll make it through,"

"_I hope so, I really hope so..."_


	15. Chapter 15

The chapters are actually starting to get longer! and to those who are wondering, Kekik will come back...and soon...not in this chapter but soon...

...anyway, please review cause I really appreciate all the cool reviews!

Hope you enjoy this chapter and the ones to come...

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15:

"How are they Carson?" asked Elizabeth again.

"The same that they were 5 minutes ago love, now, why don't you follow Ronon and Teyla's example, and go get some food...and some sleep love, you look like you've been up for goodness knows how long!"

Carson sighed as Elizabeth left, she, Ronon and Teyla had hardly ever left Rodney or John's side.

"Dr Beckett!" called out one of the nurses, "the girl's blood pressure is dropping, very fast!"

"Bloody hell,"

Carson ran over to Alex's bed and pushed aside the very frightened nurse. "Don't worry love; I can deal with this,"

oOo

Teyla sat patiently at John's bedside. She knew he would awaken soon, as would Rodney.

"Teyla love, you should go get some sleep, and something to eat," said Carson from behind her.

"All right Carson, but tell me if there are any changes," replied Teyla getting up.

"Of course love, now go freshen up,"

Teyla walked away from John's bed, but stopped at Rodney's, she smiled down at him and sighed.

"Teyla?"

"Oh, sorry Carson, I will go now,"

"Thank-you,"

Teyla walked out of the infirmary, smiling across at Alex as she did.

oOo

"How's Alex?" asked Rodney.

"For the hundredth time Rodney, she's alright," replied Carson.

"Are you sure? She still hasn't moved!"

"Aye, she's on very heavy sedative Rodney! I doubt she'll be moving for ages!"

"But still, can't you wake her up or something?"

"No Rodney, she's still recovering from Hypothermia! She needs her rest!"

"How come she got a worse case of Hypothermia than I did? I was warming her up too!"

"She's younger Rodney, she gets sick more easily!"

"What about her injuries? Are they alright? One was infected!"

"Aye Rodney, her injuries are all right, they're all going to be fine!"

"What about the infected ones?"

"They're going to be fine too!"

"Her arm?"

"Fine Rodney, now, go to sleep, you need your rest!"

"What about Sheppard? Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine Rodney! Now rest before I put you on sedative!"

"But-but-but how can I REST, Alex and Sheppard are in really bad shape and here I am, AWAKE and better than both of them! I was supposed to be taking care of Alex! I failed her didn't I? I failed her! And Sheppard too! I failed them both!"

"Don't blame yourself Rodney! They'll be fine,"

"What about Calvin? Is he alright?"

"If you look to your left you will see him, he is sleeping next too Alex,"

"Oh good, at least he's alright,"

"Now Rodney, I am going to put you on sedative because you don't rest!"

"I can't go on sedative!"

"Yes you can, now relax; everything is going to be fine!"

Carson injected sedative into Rodney's IV then half-heartedly smiled. "Everything will be fine Rodney, trust me!"

Then Rodney's eyes finally shut and the infirmary was once again quiet.

oOo

"Carson! It's been a week now! When is Sheppard going to wake!?" Rodney was yelling angrily from his bed.

"Rodney, be quiet! Alex only just got back to sleep!" replied Carson angrily, walking over to Rodney's bed.

"Carson! This is ridiculous! Alex has woken up, but why hasn't Sheppard?"

"He was in worse condition than Alex Rodney, it'll take longer for him to wake!"

"But Carson, he looks fine! Why isn't he awake?"

"For the last time Rodney, John has suffered many internal injuries, we had to take him into surgery 5 times! He's still extremely weak, he's still on heavy sedative and he's still ill! It's going to take a while!"

"He better be, what about Alex?"

"She's recovering fantastically Rodney, she's in better condition than you because she LISTENS and stays put and when I tell her to sleep she SLEEPS!"

"Okay, I get the point Carson,"

"Good, now stop making a fuss lad, and get some sleep,"

"Fine, but wake me up if anything happens!"

"Of course Rodney, now sleep,"

"Right...is Calvin alright?"

"He's still fine, and he's still with Alex,"

"Okay...good,"

Then Rodney fell asleep.

oOo

Alex smiled as Teyla walked into the room.

"Is she gonna say hi?" asked Alex to Calvin.

"Maybe," replied Calvin, "but I reckon she's gonna check on John and Rodney first,"

"Probably, but she'll come here...right?"

"Of course, just be patient!"

"Kay,"

oOo

Teyla walked towards John's bed. He was still asleep.

"Is he getting better Carson?" asked Teyla, seeing the doctor on the other side of John's bed.

"Aye, that he is love, he's getting much better, I think he'll wake up soon," replied Carson.

"That's good,"

"Aye,"

"How's Rodney?"

"Very agitated, he's rather annoyed at himself actually, he thinks it's his fault that Colonel Sheppard and Alex are like this,"

"He knows this isn't his fault though,"

"Aye, but he believes it is,"

"Will he be alright?"

"I hope so love, I hope so, now, I believe that Alex is excited that you're here,"

"I will go say hello,"

"How many people have been to see her?"

"Many, I believe they are all sorry for her and are trying to help her,"

"I think most of them sneak in,"

"They just want to say hello,"

"Aye, but I don't appreciate it a lot, there are times for visiting and times for not visiting,"

"I will ask them to limit their time here,"

"Thank-you love, now, you go say hello to Alex, I need to catch up on some paperwork,"

"Of course,"

oOo

Alex sat up in bed when she saw Teyla coming. Out of all the people that had visited her, she liked Teyla the best.

"Hello Alex," said Teyla smiling as she approached the bed.

"Hi!" replied Alex, "how's John?"

"Better...who gave you that Teddy bear?"

"Liz'bif,"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah! It's fluffy and cuddly! I really like it!"

"That's good,"

"Where's Ronon?"

"He's sparring at the moment,"

"Sparring?"

"It's like training,"

"What for?"

"Fighting,"

Alex smiled and she sat up further in her bed. "Is it fun?"

"Very...where did Calvin go?"

"Cal went...to the bathroom I think,"

"Oh, how do you like it here on Atlantis?"

"It's fun! I love it!"

"That's good,"

"_Teyla, can you come to the control room please," _came Elizabeth's voice over the radio.

"Of course Dr Weir, I'm on my way," replied Teyla.

"You have to go?" asked Alex.

"I'm afraid so, but I'll be back, and I'll bring Ronon,"

"YAY!"

Teyla smiled as she left the infirmary.

oOo

Carson heard a loud excited yell and walked into the infirmary. He saw Alex almost out of bed and smiling manically.

"Alex! What are you doing out of bed?" scolded Carson walking towards Alex.

"Oh, sorry Carson,"

Alex lay back down and pulled the covers around her.

"Is Rodney gonna tell me a story tonight?"

"I'm sorry, he's fast asleep,"

"Then who'll tell me a story?"

"I'm sure Teyla or Elizabeth would love to come and tell you a story,"

"What about you?"

"Me!?"

"Yeah, you haven't told me one yet!"

"Maybe later,"

"Kay,"

"IF, you stay good,"

"Kay!"

Alex settled down against the pillows and took out the colouring book she got.

"Have fun," said Carson walking back to his office before stopping suddenly. "Where's Calvin?" he asked.

"Cal said he was gonna go to the bathroom, but he's been gone ages!" replied Alex, not looking up from the fairy she was trying to colour.

"I'll check up on him,"

"Kay...Carson?"

"Yes,"

"What colour is a fairy's dress?"

"It can be any colour you want,"

"Really!"

"Aye, now I have to work, if you have any problems tell the nice lady over there,"

"Kay...thanks Carson,"

Carson smiled then walked into his office.

oOo

"What is it Elizabeth?" asked Teyla walking into the control room.

"It's about Alex actually," replied Dr Weir, "we better talk about this in my office,"

"Okay,"

When they were in the office Elizabeth sat down quickly.

"Do you know any family's that would like to have Alex?"

"Have Alex?"

"Yes, she can't stay here; she's far too young,"

"I don't think she'll go willingly Dr Weir,"

"What do you mean?"

"She's far too attached to Dr McKay and Colonel Sheppard; she won't leave on her own accord,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive,"

"This'll be a problem then...What about the expedition, how are they to her?"

"They all love her Dr Weir; she's been getting lots of presents from them. They adore her really, she's really kind and sweet, and incredibly smart,"

"Rodney did mention something about her being an ancient,"

"Yes, she's a wonderful child; she's very obedient as well Dr Weir,"

"You want her to stay as well, don't you?"

"I admit that I do want her to stay,"

"I'll have to think about it...What about Calvin?"

"I know some family's that would love him, but I don't think he'll leave Alex for a while,"

"Why do you say that?"

"He thinks of her as his little sister, he won't leave her for ages,"

"I see...I'll have to think about it then, thank-you Teyla,"

"_Dr Weir," _suddenly came Carson's excited voice from over the radio, _"Colonel Sheppard has just woken up!"_

"He has! Thank-you Carson, I'll be right down,"

"_All right love, I'll keep him awake until you come,"_

"Thank-you, we'll be right there,"

Elizabeth stood up and she and Teyla raced down to the infirmary.


	16. Chapter 16

Wow, I'm flying through this...I really didn't think it would be getting done this quick!...I'm amazed!

Anyway, we are getting closer to the end, but, I might not be able to add more chapters for a while cause I got assignments to do (blah!)...anyway, enjoy the chapter

Than you everyone for your reviews! They are greatly appreciated!!

Please review again!

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Alex jumped up out of bed as soon as she heard a groan from one of the beds. No one was around so she raced over to John's bed.

"John?" she asked approaching the bed behind the privacy curtain.

"Alex? Is...Is that...that you?" asked John.

"Yes, you're awake! You're awake!"

Alex jumped up onto the chair and looked into John's eyes.

"How are you?"

"I'm better than I was before,"

"Oh, right...I'll be right back,"

Alex jumped off the chair and ran into Carson's office.

"Carson?"

"Alex! What's wrong?" asked Carson jumping up.

"It's John, he's awake!"

"He's awake!"

"Yes! He's awake,"

With that said, Alex raced out of the office, with Carson following.

"Dr Weir," yelled Carson into the radio, "Colonel Sheppard has just woken up!"

"_He has! Thank-you Carson, I'll be right down,"_

"All right love, I'll keep him awake until you come,"

"_Thank-you, we'll be right there,"_

Carson raced to John's bed and saw Alex leaning against John, and John's arms were wrapped around her. He heard some mumbling but couldn't make out what was being said.

"John lad, it's good to see you awake,"

John looked up and smiled at Carson. "I feel like I've been asleep for a month," he complained, "my back is numb!"

"That's what you get for being unconscious for almost a month,"

"It hasn't been that long! Has it?"

"It has Colonel; Alex has been extremely worried,"

"I found that out, she's crying at the moment,"

"Crying!"

Carson moved over to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong love?"

"He-he's really awake! It-it's kinda scary!" mumbled Alex, starting to sob into John's chest.

"Hey-hey, I am awake and I'm fine," said John squeezing Alex, "It'll all be fine!"

"K-kay...if you say so,"

"I want you to believe me! Don't just trust me, believe me!"

Alex looked up at John and sobbed again. "You-you still gonna keep your promise?"

"Let me guess, is that the promise I made to tell you double the amount of stories when we get back?"

Alex beamed and lifted her legs up onto the bed. "You remembered!"

"Like I could forget!"

Carson frowned then smiled. "Can I do my check-up first?"

"Of course Doc," replied John, raising his eyebrows at Alex. She giggled then slid back down onto the chair.

Carson started examining John while Alex asked questions.

"What's that?"

"It's like a torch; you shine it into people's eyes to check them,"

"Is it useful?"

"Very, it helps us see if there is something wrong with their eye,"

"Oh, okay,"

Once Carson was done examining, Alex climbed back up onto the bed and snuggled into John.

"You better?"

"Yep, I'm much better,"

"That's good, I didn't know whether you were or not,"

"The nurses and doctors would have told you,"

"They never sound sincere,"

While the two of them were talking Carson slid away from the bed and walked over to Rodney.

"Carson," came Elizabeth's voice suddenly from the door, "is he still awake?"

"Yes he is Elizabeth, you can go see him...you too Teyla, but he's with Alex at the moment,"

"Thank-you Carson," said Elizabeth, walking quickly to the privacy curtain surrounding John's bed.

"Aren't you going love?" asked Carson seeing Teyla not moving.

"I think I will spend some time with Rodney first,"

"Have you found Calvin yet?"

"Not yet, we believe he got lost, we have people searching for him now,"

"I hope we find him soon, it's getting harder to keep the truth from Alex,"

"Why not tell her the truth,"

"She'll freak! She'll be completely terrified!"

"I see...but we'll have to tell her sooner or later!"

"Aye...but I'm gonna keep it from her for as long as possible,"

oOo

Elizabeth walked towards John's bed and smiled at the sight she saw. Alex was curled up against John and he was whispering in her ear.

"John, it's good to see you finally awake," said Elizabeth walking closer.

"Elizabeth! We were just talking about you!"

"Not bad things I hope,"

"Of course not, Alex was talking about the people she likes the most,"

"And I was one of them?"

"Yes, she adores you,"

"She does?"

Elizabeth looked at Alex and saw her blush a bright red.

"She doesn't like revealing a lot about her feelings,"

"I see...who is on her favourites list?"

"Rodney, Carson, Teyla, Ronon, you and Major Lorne,"

"Major Lorne?"

"He loves her, he plays with her all the time, or so Alex said,"

"He does! He's really fun! And, you forgot Calvin! And yourself from that list," exclaimed Alex.

"Oh yeah, there's me and Calvin as well,"

"Is there an order?" asked Elizabeth, sitting on the chair.

"Not really, but if there was, John would be at the top!" replied Alex smiling.

It was Johns turn to blush, he looked away nervously before whispering in Alex's ear again, making Alex giggle.

"What did he say this time?"

"That Rodney's awake,"

"How does he know that?"

"Listen,"

Elizabeth and the other two suddenly stopped talking and a loud voice could be easily heard from outside the privacy curtain.

"Carson! I demand to go in there!" yelled someone, obviously Rodney.

"Rodney, you must rest, you can go in there later," said Teyla.

"I need to go IN there!"

"Calm down Rodney, you don't need to go in there!" suddenly came Carson's stern voice.

"I'll calm down when I want to calm down!"

"Please lower your voice Rodney!" yelled John suddenly, "it's giving me and Alex a headache!"

"Well, tell them to let me in!" yelled back Rodney.

"Let me sleep Rodney!"

"You've been sleeping enough!"

"No I haven't! I need to sleep, I'm tired!"

"Oh..."

John smirked and winked at Alex, making her giggle. Carson then came into the curtain and smiled.

"You were very right Colonel," he said, "you need your rest,"

"Aww, but doc, you know I was just saying that!"

"You still need to rest Colonel,"

"I will go then," said Elizabeth standing up.

"And Alex will need to come out too,"

"You are one harsh doctor,"

"Colonel,"

"Right," John kissed Alex lightly on the forehead then released his arms from around her. She slid to the ground and ran up too Elizabeth.

"Thank you colonel, you should sleep now,"

"Yes doc,"

Carson left with Elizabeth and Alex following, not long after they left, John fell fast asleep.

oOo

"Rodney!" exclaimed Alex running to the bed.

"How are you Alex?" asked Rodney, helping Alex up onto his bed.

"Happy, you and John are both alright now!"

She lowered her head onto Rodney chest and smiled.

"How are you?"

"Sore but I'm better...you're not still hurting are you?"

"No, Carson made me all better!"

"That's good,"

"Yeah,"

Alex closed her eyes and smiled again.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Um...sure," Rodney started blushing at Elizabeth, Teyla and Carson who were all standing there smiling.

"Thank you!"

When Alex said that, Elizabeth, Carson and Teyla all left the two alone, making Rodney sigh in relief.

"Okay...um, there was once a little boy named Carson...he lived on a nice planet and was in charge of dialling Atlantis whenever trouble arrived. One day he was bored, so he dialled Atlantis and called for help. When help arrived, they realised that there was no trouble and left angrily. The next day, Carson was bored again so he dialled Atlantis, calling for help again. Once again the team arrived and left, after discovering that there was no trouble. A few days later real trouble aroused. The wraith came and Carson frantically dialled Atlantis calling for help, but they didn't believe him. No matter how many times he pleaded and begged for them to come, they didn't. When the wraith had finally culled everyone but him, one lone wraith came to him..."

"Rodney?" suddenly Carson coming into the room.

"Huh, what, I'm kinda in the middle of a story here,"

"That's the point, she's asleep,"

"Oh...right...um, can you take her to her bed?"

"Of course Rodney...nice story by the way,"

"WHAT! You were listening!"

"Aye, after Alex told us all the other stories that you and John told her, we decided to listen to one to see if she was exaggerating, but she was completely honest, you really are good at stories,"

"Uh, thanks I guess, but, um, well, sorry for well,"

"It's fine Rodney,"

"You sure, cause, um, well,"

"Rodney, you should sleep as well,"

"Okay, that's fine with me,"

Carson lifted Alex up and carried her over to her bed, covering her with the sheets.

"You should finish that later...and maybe tell us the gingerbread man one, that had all of us laughing so much,"

Rodney blushed then closed his eyes. "I'll be too busy working; I'm getting out of here tomorrow...right?"

"Aye, as long as you don't fuss!"

"Okay, I will go to sleep and rest my magnificently brilliant mind,"

"You do that Rodney,"

Carson rolled his eyes and went to find Elizabeth once Rodney had finally settled.

oOo

"Carson, Teyla mentioned something about the boy going missing before, do you know how," asked Elizabeth.

"No love, I'm sorry, I walked into the infirmary and he was gone...we all just thought that he went to eat or go to the bathroom but he was gone far too long,"

"How long has it been now?"

"Almost a day or two, he's completely vanished!"

"I sent search parties out for him, didn't I?"

"Aye love, not long ago though,"

"Where could he be though? He can't have gotten that far!"

"Maybe, but he might have used the transporter like Jinto did once,"

"Maybe, we'll have the whole city searched then,"

"That's good, I'll keep an eye out for him here too,"

"Okay, don't worry Carson, we'll find him,"

"Aye, but how long until Alex finds out?"

"You're worried about her reaction,"

"Aye, it'll be like her parents in a way, suddenly going missing and everything,"

"But they ascended,"

"Aye, but it still frightens her to have people she cares about suddenly disappearing,"

"How do you know that?"

"Rodney said that when Colonel Sheppard didn't return, she was terrified, she was trembling and crying and everything. Rodney said it was like she was having a heart attack,"

"We'll find him before that happens,"

"I hope so love, I hope so,"

Then, the power shut off.

_

* * *

_

In case you're wondering, yes, I am fond off cliff-hangers...


	17. Chapter 17

i can't believe that i actually managed to finish this! I have 1-2-3-4-5....5 assignments!!!! anyway..........i definatly won't be updating for a while, but I WILL NOT STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hehehe, this is getting fun! Thanks for all the cool reviews and Mel, you will not have to hunt me down, I will finish the story, I can't stop myself, so'll I'll have to! lol

anyways, please review again, i love all the kind comments

and just a warning, this chapter has a bit of Elizabeth Weir whump, not much but a bit...actually its more like a couple of words but still, I thought I might warn you to begin with......anyway.....enjoy the chapter**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**

"What the hell happened!?" yelled Elizabeth through her radio, while Carson ran to check on Alex.

"_We don't know ma'am, the power just...shut off!"_

"How?"

"_Dr Zelenka thinks someone disabled the generator,"_

"Disabled the generator! Who?"

"_We don't know Dr Weir,"_ came Radek's voice, _"It is extremely odd! There is no one unaccounted for!"_

"Then how the hell did it happen?"

"_We don't know, we might have an intruder, but that's highly unlikely...so far it just looks like they overloaded,"_

"What about the ZPM?"

"_It was disabled; we have no power Dr Weir,"_

"Get power!"

"_Okay, but it'll take quite a while,"_

"All right, try to be as fast as possible,"

Elizabeth sighed and walked into the infirmary where Carson was trying to calm down Alex who was hysterical.

"It's alright love, nothing bad is happening," said Carson.

"B-but...it's so scary!"

"Nothing bad is going to happen!"

"Don't leave me!"

"I have to work though,"

"Please don't, take me with you please,"

Alex broke down in tears again and Elizabeth walked up to the bed.

"I know what we can do," she said smiling.

"W-what?" asked Alex between sobs.

"I'll take you with me too the control room, we'll leave Carson so he can work,"

"D-does that mean that I-I get to be with you?"

"Yep, you can stay with me too,"

"Th-that'll be fu-fun,"

"Yes it will...Carson?"

"Go ahead," said Carson, "just be careful,"

"Of course,"

Elizabeth picked Alex up and the two of them left the infirmary.

Carson smiled after them before stumbling through the darkness to John's bed.

oOo

"How's it going Radek?" asked Elizabeth entering the control room.

"Badly," replied the scientist, "we can't turn anything on! Everything has just turned off with no explanation; I want to send some scientists to check out the generators and the ZPM,"

"OK, make sure that some marines are with them though...just in case,"

"What's a ma-ri-ne?" asked Alex.

"A marine is a soldier," said Radek, smiling as her saw the figure of Alex.

"A soldier, is that a fighter person?"

"Yes, they're really good,"

"Why do you need them?"

"Just to make sure everything's alright," interrupted Elizabeth, "now, let's go find Teyla,"

"Kay!"

Elizabeth nodded to Radek then left the control room and headed towards Teyla's quarters.

"_Dr Weir,"_suddenly called Teyla over the radio, _"what's going on?"_

"Teyla," replied Elizabeth, "Alex and I were just coming to find you,"

"_Really, I'm in the gym,"_

"We're on our way there,"

"_What happened?"_

"We don't really know, something went wrong with the power and it just stopped working,"

"_That is odd,"_

"Yes, anyway, stay where you are, and wait for Alex, she's very excited to know she's going to you,"

"_I bet she would be,"_

"Are the doors open there?"

"_Yes they are, we're able to receive Alex,"_

"We?"

"_Ronon is here with me,"_

"Ah, were you two sparring?"

"_Yes, we were rather surprised at the power just turning off,"_

"Sorry that we weren't able to warn you,"

"_Is it an intruder?"_suddenly asked Ronon.

"We don't think so; we would've detected them,"

"_You sure? Who knows, maybe they could escape scanners!"_

"I don't think so, the life signs detectors are highly advanced,"

"_What could it be then?"_

"We don't know Ronon; we have teams heading to the generators now,"

"_Do they have-"_

"Yes Ronon, I sent marines with them just in case,"

"Marine," suddenly said Alex, "A marine is in front of us,"

"What!?"

Elizabeth looked around desperately and stopped walking. "Where?"

"In front of us...he's walking towards us...aww, he's gone now,"

"What, how could he have gone?"

"He walked through us,"

"What? Who?"

"I don't know, but he was a marine,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it looked like a marine person,"

"_What's wrong Elizabeth?"_

"I'm not sure...Either Alex is seeing things or there is something that we can't see here,"

"_Why would we not be able to see it?"_

"I don't know, it might be because of her blood,"

"_The gene?"_

"Yes...we're almost there now,"

"_All right, we will be at the doorway,"_

"Okay,"

"Marine," said Alex again.

"Do you see another one?" asked Elizabeth stopping.

"Yeah...it looks sick,"

"Sick? How so?"

"It's all icky and its eyes are sad...its skin is peeling too..."

"Peeling?"

"Yeah...it's gross!"

"Are you sure of what you're seeing?"

"Course...do you think I'm lying?"

"No, no, of course not...it's just that I can't see it,"

"You can't...that's not good!"

"Why?"

"It looks angry,"

"Angry?"

"Aha, it's defiantly not happy,"

"Can it hurt us?"

"I don't know, I don't think so..."

"Do you recognise the person?"

"No...But it looks like a sickness I know,"

"What is the sickness?"

"People get really sick and their skin starts peeling...about 3 weeks after gettin it, they died,"

"How do you know?"

"My momma told me,"

"But she ascended,"

"But I'm an, an-ces-tor, she can communicate with me,"

"She can!"

"Yeah, but only when I was on the planet,"

"Oh, did she teach you about this stuff?"

"Yeah...he's gone now,"

"Can we move?"

"Yep,"

Elizabeth started moving forward again.

"_Elizabeth?" _asked Teyla through the radio, _"where are you?"_

"Sorry Teyla, we had to stop for a bit,"

"_Why? What's wrong?"_

"Alex saw the person again,"

"_Is it an illusion?"_

"I don't think so; even she wouldn't be able to imagine such graphic things,"

"_So, what are they?"_

"I don't know but-"

Elizabeth stopped dead when Alex fell out of her arms.

"Alex? ALEX!"

Elizabeth dropped down beside Alex and turned her over. "Alex? Alex?"

"_Elizabeth! What's wrong?"_

"Alex?" Elizabeth frowned with worry then a wave pain hit her before she slumped over to the side unconscious, with a knife sticking out of her abdomen.

_

* * *

_

hehehe, just when you thought it was finishing


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth! ELIZABETH!" Teyla was yelling into the radio, but once again there was no response.

"There's point Teyla, no one is going to answer,"

"You don't know that Ronon! She might wake up or-or maybe she just walked into an area which cannot transmit radio signals!"

"We need to send a medical team this way,"

"Why this way?"

"Because, if something did happen to them on their way here, they would still be there and a medical team will find them,"

"Very well,"

Ronon tapped his earpiece and immediately started talking into it. Teyla walked off a bit and sighed, she was extremely worried, but she couldn't do anything.

"_We're on our way now!"_ suddenly yelled Carson through the radio.

"Hurry up," replied Ronon before tapping his radio again, turning it off.

"Why can we not just find them?"

"You can't just go out there! Whatever caught them might catch us!"

"Oh yes, I am sorry, I just really want to find them,"

"It's not just Elizabeth your worried about is it,"

"No, I am also very worried about Alex, she is only a child!"

"She can handle herself though, she's really strong,"

"How do you know that?"

"I was trying to move a game when she was asleep, but she was holding onto it,"

"Would you not just pull it away?"

"I tried, but her grip was like iron!"

"That is...strong,"

"Very strong,"

"But what about handling herself? She's never been in danger without someone there!"

"She's smart; she'll know what to do,"

"But she's 6! She'll be terrified!"

"Maybe, but she won't stop because she's scared,"

"Maybe you are right Ronon, but, she is still only 5 years old, anything can happen!"

"I believe that both of them will get through this,"

"Thank you Ronon, I need someone to believe, for I cannot,"

oOo

"Liz'bif! Liz'bif!"

Alex shook Elizabeth again but once again, nothing happened. "Liz'bif! Please wake up!"

Alex's tears started running down her face even faster. "Why don't you wake up Liz'bif,"

"Because, she is close to death, she will _never_ wake up,"

"Who are you?"

"Don't you know me anymore?"

"C-Calvin?"

"Of course, who else?"

"What are you doing!?"

"No need to get angry,"

Alex jumped to her feet, her small figure trembling in fear and anger.

"What are you doing?"

"These people are rather annoying, don't you think,"

"What are you gonna do!?"

"I am...I am going to tell my masters where this place is...once I find the communications place that is,"

"Your...masters?"

"Yes, my masters have always attacked this place, but were never able to destroy it, especially when the ancestors were here!"

"But...you're talking about the wraith!"

"Well, duh,"

Alex's eyes widened in realisation and she shrunk away from him. "You're a WRAITH WORSHIPPER!"

"About time you figured out,"

"W-WHY?"

Alex moved forward again and she stood protectively in front of Elizabeth.

"I don't want her, she's already about to die...but I do want you Alex,"

"NO! I won't go with you!"

"You'll have to, unless you want her to die along with John and Rodney,"

"NO! Don't hurt them!"

"Then come with me,"

"But-but what about Liz'bif?"

"What about her?"

"I can't leave her! She'll die of blood loss unless Carson comes or I put pressure on her wound!"

"How do you know that?"

"Carson told me,"

"It's leave now, or watch them die!"

"But..."

"LEAVE NOW OR WATCH THEM DIE!"

"F-fine! Just leave them alone!"

"There's a good girl, now let's go,"

Calvin grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her away.

oOo

"What's up Carson?" asked John, seeing the doctor rushing around the infirmary.

"I'm not sure yet," replied Carson, "but it'll be bad,"

"Why do you say that doc?"

"Because it sounds urgent, just rest Colonel, we'll be back soon,"

"Who is it!?"

"I don't know Colonel, and don't even THINK of getting up; I'll tell the nurse to sedate you if you keep trying to get up,"

"Fine doc, just get the person,"

"Thank you Colonel,"

With that Carson rushed out of the room to meet up with his medical team and equipment.

oOo

"How far away are you Carson?" asked Teyla through the radio.

"_We're not far from the gym but we haven't...oh crap!"_

"What is it Carson?"

"_We just found Elizabeth,"_

"Is she alright?"

"_No, she's lost way too much blood!"_

"What's wrong with her?"

"_Oh crap...she's got a knife in her abdomen!"_

"What about Alex?"

"_She isn't here...but there is some blood not far away...it might be her's,"_

"Not far away?"

"_It's close to Elizabeth, but it's not Elisabeth's blood,"_

"Alright Carson...we'll meet you at the infirmary,"

"_Alright love, be safe though,"_

"Of course,"

oOo

Carson was running through the hallways of Atlantis towards the gym.

"_How far away are you Carson?" came Teyla's voice through the radio._

"We're not far from the gym," replied Carson, "but we haven't...oh crap!"

"_What is it Carson?"_

"We just found Elizabeth,"

"_Is she alright?"_

"No, she's lost way too much blood!"

"_What's wrong with her?"_

"Oh crap...she's got a knife in her abdomen!"

"Dr Beckett?"

"Right, get her up on the gurney, and be careful! The knife is still there!"

"Yes Dr Beckett,"

"_What about Alex?"_

"She isn't here...but there is some blood not far away...it might be her's,"

"_Not far away?"_

"It's close to Elizabeth, but it's not Elisabeth's blood,"

"_Alright Carson...we'll meet you at the infirmary,"_

"Alright love, be safe though,"

"_Of course,"_

Carson sighed before yelling some instructions and running back through the corridors to the infirmary.

As soon as he ran into the infirmary, he knew that John had overheard something about Elizabeth.

"What's wrong with her?" he was yelling a nurse.

"We don't know Colonel, we've already told you that!"

"You know! You just don't want to tell me!"

"Prepare her for surgery," said Carson to the doctors behind him before storming over to John's bed.

"Colonel Sheppard! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Sorry doc, but I have to find out about Elizabeth!"

"Oh no you don't, you are not going ANYWHERE!"

"But doc! I can't just stay here knowing that Elizabeth is dying and Alex has vanished!"

"Now get back into bed!"

"No! I have to see Elizabeth!"

"NO! You are in no condition to be wandering around!"

"I _have_ to doc!"

"No you don't Colonel, I will sedate you unless you cooperate!"

"I am not going to get sedated! But I will NOT go back into bed until everyone is safe, including Alex!"

"You're gonna get sedated then Colonel!"

"Dr Beckett," said one of the doctors, appearing beside him, "we're ready,"

"Good, now, please find a way to sedate Colonel Sheppard while I go into surgery,"

"Yes doctor,"

John glared at Carson as he departed.

"I'm sorry Colonel," said the doctor, injecting a needle into John's neck.

"What! Did you just-"

Then, John fell back into the darkness and the glare slowly vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

since I've been a bit sick for the last couple of days, I managed to finish the next chapter!!! Yay!...in a way!

Sorry about the cliffhanger last time, I guess I'm not good at ending a chapter without a cliffhanger! even this chapter has a cliffhanger! I'm hopeless!

anyway, thanks for all the reviews and everything and I hope I can get more cause I still haven't reached my 60 goal!

sooooooooo, please please please review *puppy dog eyes* pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19:

Teyla and Ronon were impatiently sitting in the infirmary. John was still asleep and Rodney had been sedated because he was yelling and screaming at everyone as soon as he found out what happened.

"How do you think it is going?" asked Teyla.

"I don't know, it's probably good though," replied Ronon.

"Why do you say that?"

"It's Dr Beckett, he heals everyone,"

"Don't let him hear you say that,"

"Why not?"

"Because, if he can't save someone, he'll feel horrible that he broke your standards,"

"Oh, right,"

Just then, Carson walked through the door. He removed his gloves and coat before turning to Teyla and Ronon.

"Well, it took a while but the knife is out and everything has been stitched up. Luckily the knife didn't touch anything major so she'll be alright in a couple of weeks,"

"That is good to hear Carson," said Teyla smiling.

"Yes, but she wasn't the one I am completely worried about,"

"What is?"

"Alex, that blood we found was hers, but she's vanished,"

"We need to send teams to search,"

"Aye, I'll ask Major Lorne,"

"Alright Carson, contact us if anything else happens,"

"Aye,"

Then, Carson walked into his office and tapped his earpiece.

"Major Lorne," he said into the radio, "this is Dr Beckett,"

"_Yes Doc," _replied Major Lorne.

"We need search teams out in the city,"

"_What for?"_

"Alex is missing now...and she's injured,"

"_All right doc, what about Calvin?"_

"If someone finds him or Alex bring them directly to the infirmary,"

"_Alright Doc, we'll get right on it,"_

Thank you Major,"

With that the radio cut off and Carson collapsed into his chair.

"This is getting tiring," he said.

oOo

"Where are we going?" asked Alex.

"You will find out soon," replied Calvin.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you become a wraith worshipper? Why are you doing this?"

"I became a wraith worshipper because they are gods. They give me eternal life and all I have to do is serve them,"

"You're not as old as you say you are,"

"No, I am over 200, but I have been given eternal life,"

"Why are you doing this?"

"It is my duty, I was told to do this, so I am,"

"What? Find Atlantis and tell them where it is,"

"Precisely, I don't care what happens to it,"

"Don't you have a heart?"

"No I don't,"

"That's scary,"

As they walked through the empty corridors, Alex started getting more and more terrified.

"Don't worry, I don't need you anymore," said Calvin grinning.

"What's happening?"

"Don't worry; this'll just hurt a lot!"

Alex screamed as a knife sliced through her chest and stomach.

oOo

"Okay everyone! Go towards that scream! It sounded a lot like Alex!" yelled Major Lorne running down the corridor with his team.

"_Okay Sir,"_ replied a dozen voices through the radio.

As Major Lorne rounded the corner he skidded to a stop as he noticed a liquid in front of him. He knelt down and touched it lightly. When he drew his hand up, his fingertips were covered in blood.

"Crap," he said before getting up and nodding to his team.

They all slowly walked through the door, and as their eyes got used to the darkness they saw Calvin standing with a knife in front of the unmoving body of Alex.

"Alex!" yelled Major Lorne before turning his gun on Calvin and running towards them.

"WH-what did I do!?" yelled Calvin, collapsing to his knees, "Why did you make me do this!?"

Major Lorne glanced at the sobbing boy and knelt beside Alex, gently turning her over. He managed to keep the yell of anger from surfacing as he spotted the large wound on her chest and stomach.

"We need Dr Beckett down here NOW!" he yelled.

One of the marines nodded and walked away.

Two other marines grabbed the sobbing Calvin and led his out of the room, towards the brig.

"Dr Beckett is on his way sir," said the marine.

"Good," said Major Lorne, he felt tears on his face before remembering to check for her pulse.

"Does she have a pulse sir?"

"Yes...It's weak, but it's there,"

The marine exhaled in relief and leaned against the wall.

oOo

Carson ran down the corridors with his medical team, they had just been called by a marine about Alex. As he rounded corner after corner he started to get more agitated and worried as thoughts ran through his head. _'What if she's dead when we get there? I wouldn't be able to cope with that! Or-or what if she dies just as we arrive! Or what if she dies on the gurney or-or-or,'_ Carson shook his head in frustration as they rounded another corner. _'I can't think that way! She'll be fine!'_

As they finally reached the room where Alex was, Carson took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

oOo

"It's alright Alex, you'll be alright," said Major Lorne again grasping Alex's hand tightly. He had a cloth on her wound and was trying to stop the blood, "Dr Beckett will be here soon,"

"I'm already here son," said Carson running over to Alex, "Crap! What the bloody hell happened to her!?"

"She was stabbed,"

"Well I can see that son, how did it happen?"

"Calvin,"

"CALVIN! HE DID THIS!"

"I'm afraid so doc, but he doesn't seem in his right mind,"

"Okay people, we need the gurney and FAST!"

"Right sir,"

"What do you mean Major?"

"He was horrified at what he did, he was saying things like, 'oh no what did I do' and 'why did you make me do this'"

"That's very unusual,"

The gurney was rolled beside Alex and three doctors stood nearby.

"Don't just stand there! Help me get her on there, and get me something to slow the bleeding!"

Two of the doctors knelt down with Carson to lift Alex onto the gurney while the third rummaged through the medical supplies.

"Okay, on three...one-two-three,"

Alex was laid on the gurney gently and Carson grabbed the cloth from the young doctor and put it on Alex's wound, pressing down tightly.

"Okay, we need to get her to the infirmary and FAST! Major Lorne, contact the infirmary and tell them to be ready for us," yelled Carson as the gurney took off.

"Right," said Major Lorne before contacting the infirmary.

oOo

When they arrived at the infirmary, Teyla was standing anxiously near the door. "I heard what happened," she said glancing down at Alex, "will she be alright?"

"Get her ready for surgery and FAST!" yelled Carson, "I don't know love, she's lost too much blood and that knife wound is bad...At the moment there's only a 15% chance she'll survive, maybe less,"

"Do your best,"

"Aye, I will love, I will,"

Then Carson ran after Alex and went into surgery.

oOo

"It's been 10 hours Teyla," grumbled John, "when are they coming out!?"

"I do not know Colonel, Dr Beckett did say that it would take a while,"

"It's been a while!" called over Rodney, "we should've heard _something_!"

"As I have said before, it was a serious wound, it will take quite a while to find everything that's wrong and heal it," replied Teyla.

"You can't say you're not worried though!"

"I am very worried Rodney, but I believe in Dr Beckett,"

"She might die in there though!" said John.

"I know Colonel, but apparently she hasn't died yet,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Dr Beckett hasn't come in to tell us, neither has any other doctor,"

"Well they haven't come in to tell us how she's doing either!"

"Because they are all very busy Colonel! You know that!"

"Well they should make someone come!"

"COLONEL! They are all needed to help Alex! Would you rather her die just because you wanted to know what's going on!"

John was rather shocked but he recovered, and before he said anything he saw the worry in Teyla's eyes and sighed. "You're right Teyla, I'm sorry...It's just-It's just I'm so...I'm so..."

"I know Colonel; I'm worried as well,"

"You know, it would be nice to include me in conversations," grumbled Rodney.

"Sorry Rodney, we didn't think you'd want to talk," replied John.

"You didn't!? You ever think that maybe _I'm_ worried as well and maybe _I'd _like to be included in conversations!"

"Sorry Rodney, calm down,"

"I'll calm down when I want to calm down! And right now I don't want to calm down!"

"You might have to Rodney, or I'll have to sedate you again," came Carson's tired voice.

All three heads whirled to face Carson who was removing his bloody coat and gloves.

"How is she?" whispered John, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Alive, she's alive,"

"How bad is it?"

"She lost a lot of blood, it's a miracle she didn't die from blood loss alone! Her internal bleeding has been stopped and most of her organs are alright. But, there is one thing I'm worried about,"

"When will she wake up?"

"I don't know, she's still extremely unstable and she can't breathe on her own,"

"That's not good,"

"No, but her chance of surviving has been slightly raised,"

"How much is slightly?"

"It's 25% now,"

"I don't like that,"

"Neither do I Colonel, but she's managed to survive so far, and she's a tough kid, she'll pull through,"

"I hope so,"

"So do I lad, so do I,"

* * *

I admit, I can't stop myself from cliffhangers! They're like an addiction! Almost impossible to break!


	20. Chapter 20

Assignments are over! That means I FINALLY completed chapter 20 and I've started chapter 21!!!!!!

OMG! i can't believe I'm already in the twenties! originally I wasn't going to make it long, this being my first fanfic and all but OMG its in the twenties!

Anyway, thank you for the reviews and advice and since I've completed my goal of 60 reviews I'm now aiming for 70!!! I hope you can help me get that many!

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

_She heard voices. Many, many voices, all calling out to her. She tried to move towards them but she couldn't_

"_Who's there?" she called out, but the voices continued, none making sense._

"_Hello! Please help me! I want to go back!"_

_The voices got louder and she tried to concentrate on one, but it wouldn't work._

"_Hello?"_

_The voices continued, and then one got louder, and understandable._

"_Wake up Elizabeth!" said the voice, "we need you awake love!"_

_She tried to go closer but once again it wouldn't work._

"_Please wake up love!"_

_The voice continued, it got louder and louder, and then she gasped as she saw a light._

oOo

"Elizabeth love, wake up," said Carson again, frowning as Elizabeth didn't move, "come on Elizabeth, this is ridiculous! You need to wake up, even if it's for a minute or two!"

This time, Elizabeth's hand twitched and her eyes slowly opened.

"That a girl," said Carson smiling.

"Carson," croaked Elizabeth, "that you?"

"Aye love, it's me,"

"It's good to see you again,"

"It's good to see you awake, you've been out for almost a week!"

"A WEEK! What's happened!?"

"We found you unconscious on the floor with a knife sticking out of your abdomen. Alex was missing, we sent search parties out while you were in surgery. A while after you came out of surgery we found Alex...but she was terribly injured. She went into surgery about 6 days ago and she's still in critical condition,"

"Wait a minute...who tried to kill us...and what exactly happened to Alex?"

"It was Calvin,"

"CALVIN!"

"Yes, something's wrong with him, it's like he has two minds in his head, one that worships the wraith and hates us, and one that hates the wraith and loves us,"

"That's...very odd,"

"Yes,"

"What about Alex? What happened to her?"

"We don't know much, all we know is that evil Calvin cut her from her chest to her stomach causing major problems, we managed to save her so far, but the odds of her surviving are low,"

"How low?"

"45% now, 6 days ago we were lucky that she even lived!"

"Has she awoken?"

"No, as I said before, she's still in critical condition, but she's becoming stable,"

"OW!"" suddenly exclaimed Elizabeth, placing her hand on her stomach.

"Is it hurting?" asked Carson.

"Yeah,"

"Okay, I'll put you back on sedative,"

"Okay Carson,"

Then Carson injected the sedative into the IV and Elizabeth drifted back into sleep.

oOo

Rodney twitched impatiently and groaned.

"You know, being anxious isn't going to get you outta here," said John looking over at Rodney.

"Well, they said they were letting me leave today!" replied Rodney sitting up straight.

"Yes, but if you have high blood pressure they'll keep you here longer,"

"They wouldn't dare!"

"They would,"

There was an angry silence before Rodney opened his mouth again.

"When are you getting out of here?"

"I'm free to go tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow! But you were so ill and hurt and-"

"I've healed Rodney,"

"But how? You were worse than me and you're getting out a day after me!"

"Calm down Rodney, your blood pressure has been very high recently, that's why you've been stuck here,"

"Oh...how's Alex?"

"Recovering,"

Rodney looked over at John in concern.

"You're really worried about her aren't you!?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You didn't elaborate on how she's doing,"

"So what,"

"You are worried about her!"

John frowned then sighed. "Yes Rodney, I am worried about her...very worried,"

oOo

"How is she?" asked Rodney nervously.

"Asleep, like she was 10 minutes ago," replied Carson.

"Still! Isn't she going to wake up soon!?"

"She's been through major surgery Rodney!"

"Yes, but you said she was 100% now!"

"That's her survival percentage; her overall percentage would be...barely 50,"

"When will she wake up!?"

"I don't know Rodney,"

"Why not?"

"That's it Rodney! Go get something to eat and leave for a while!"

"Why should I? Colonel Sheppard is staying!"

"He's too stubborn! Now Rodney, if you don't leave I'll get the marines to remove you and force you to eat and rest!"

"I'll eat, but I'm coming straight back,"

"No you're not! You need rest!"

"You can't force me to sleep,"

"I can sedate you,"

Rodney scowled before storming out of the room.

oOo

"How is she doc?" asked John when Carson walked around the bed.

"Better, she's recovering really fast," replied Carson, smiling as he heard a sigh of relief.

"That's good,"

"Yes it is, and now that you know how she is, do you mind going to eat something,"

"I'm coming back,"

"I know, I know,"

oOo

"Is she better Dr Beckett?" asked Teyla walking towards Alex.

"Aye love, she's recovering excellently,"

"Have you told Colonel Sheppard yet?"

"Aye love,"

"I thought he was in a better mood,"

"Yes, Alex should wake up soon,"

"That is good, what about Elizabeth?"

"She's healing rapidly; I think she'll be on light duties by the end of the week,"

"Good job Carson."

"Thank you love,"

oOo

When Elizabeth opened her eyes she was greeted with silence, there was no movement in the infirmary and it was unusually quiet. She turned her head slowly and smiled at the sight she saw.

John was fast asleep on a chair next to the unconscious Alex's bed. His head was resting gently on her arm.

Elizabeth laid her head back on the pillow and fell back asleep smiling.

oOo

"Okay lad, you need to go freshen up, at least for 10 minutes," said Carson, scowling at John.

"I can't leave her alone for that long!" exclaimed John, frowning.

"Do you want me to make it 15 minutes!?"

"Fine,"

"Thank you Colonel, I am herby ordering you to take a shower and have some food before you come back!"

"I don't like leaving her all alone!"

"She won't be Colonel," suddenly came Teyla's voice from the doorway, "I will stay with her,"

"You sure Teyla?"

"I was coming to spend time with her anyway, so nothing's really going to change,"

"Thanks Teyla,"

"Go eat Colonel; I will be here with Alex when you come back,"

"Right,"

Carson smiled as John left the infirmary. "Thank you love," he whispered.

Teyla smiled then looked down at Alex, "wake up soon," she said, stroking Alex's hair.

oOo

"Sheppard!"

John whirled around as he heard the familiar booming voice behind him. "Hey Ronon, whatcha up to?"

"I was going to get something to eat,"

"What a coincidence, so was I,"

"How's Alex?"

"Better, she should wake up soon,"

"I didn't expect to see you away from that infirmary,"

"Doc's orders, I was basically thrown out, but Teyla's there with Alex,"

"Ah,"

"Ah?"

"Well I was wondering why you let yourself get thrown out, you never leave Alex's side unless Teyla is there,"

"Really? I never noticed,"

"Everyone else did, I remember Rodney saying on a few occasions that he would keep an eye on her while you went to eat, but you never said yes…still haven't,"

John and Ronon then walked in silence to the mess hall, got their food then sat down at an empty table.

"Speaking of Rodney, where is he?"

"Where he usually is,"

"Oh, I need to go see him,"

"Take a shower first though; you look like you haven't had one in days,"

"That's because I haven't,"

"Well, I'm done, I'll be in the gym if you want to see me,"

"Have fun,"

John watched as Ronon walked away before standing up and leaving the Mess Hall, and going to his quarters,

'_I haven't been there in ages!' _He suddenly realised with a jolt when he was standing outside the doors, _'I'll be lucky to remember what's in there and where!'_

John exhaled deeply before opening his door and stepping into his messy quarters. "Clothes, clothes, clothes," mumbled John to himself while rummaging through his draws. He finally decided to wear his long black shirt with black jeans. He stepped into the shower and sighed in relief as he felt the warm water trickle down his neck. "This is nice; I don't remember the last time had a shower!"

oOo

Teyla looked around the now quiet infirmary and sighed, it had been 15 minutes and John still wasn't back.

"I never expected him to be gone this long!" exclaimed Carson walking towards Teyla, "I think that either Rodney or Ronon have got him in a _very_ long conversation,"

"That would be good," replied Teyla looking down at Alex, "he's spending far too much time in isolation next to Alex, he needs to be social,"

"I agree love, he needs to get out of here more!"

"Unfortunately he doesn't leave unless I come,"

"He trust's you with Alex,"

"Do you know why?"

"No, but you are very motherly and kind person, I think he's realised that,"

"What about Rodney?"

"Colonel Sheppard knows that Rodney's not too good with children, if she woke up while he was here, Rodney would be relived, but wouldn't know what to do, Colonel Sheppard will only leave with Rodney there or about 5 minutes,"

"Ronon?"

"He'd probably get bored and wander away,"

"Major Lorne?"

"He's too busy, when he does come; it's only a brief visit,"

"Radek?"

"Same as Major Lorne,"

"What about you?"

"I'm too busy love, I wouldn't be able to stay long, he leaves for about 7 minutes at most when only I'm here,"

"I see, I think I can understand a bit better now,"

"Good,"

"She's looks so peaceful and happy,"

"Aye, that she does,"

"When can we remove the breathing tube?"

"Not for a while, she still can't breathe on her own,"

"Will she be able to?"

"I hope so love, but we won't find out until she wakes up,"

"Is her lung that bad?"

"I'm afraid so, at the moment neither of her lungs can handle the loss of oxygen and sudden pressure,"

Teyla looked down at Alex again and grabbed her hand. "I hope she'll be alright,"

"So does everyone love, but, she's too sweet to die or never wake up,"

"We need her smile…John needs her smile,"

"That he does love, that he does,"

* * *

Damn it! Another cliffhanger! But don't worry the next chapter will be finished very soon!


	21. Chapter 21

Yay! 1 week of school left! Unfortunatly that also means a whole stack of tests, it was a miracle I was able to finish this with all the 'studying' I've been doing...

Anyway, this is yet another chapter of my story...but I guess you figured that out already...

Anyway, I hope you enjoy and_ please_ reveiw!

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

"Has she woken up?" asked John coming into the infirmary.

"No she hasn't Colonel, she hasn't moved," replied Teyla mournfully.

"How long has it been now?"

"You were only gone for half an hour Colonel,"

"But it's been almost 2 weeks!"

"Give it time Colonel,"

"It's hard to do that Teyla,"

"I understand that Colonel, but you being impatient won't do any good,"

"I can't help it Teyla! I just want her to wake up! So she'll be alright!"

"She will be fine Colonel,"

"I hope so Teyla,"

"She will be! Don't give up hope!"

With saying that Teyla gave Alex's hand a squeeze before smiling at John and leaving the infirmary, flashing a smile to Elizabeth on the way.

oOo

Elizabeth watched Teyla leave and frowned in concern.

'_She seems just as affected as John by Alex's condition, I wonder how many other people are affected!'_

"Hello Elizabeth," said Carson walking up to Elizabeth, it's good to see you awake again.

"How's everyone coping?" asked Elizabeth.

"Badly, if she doesn't wake up soon, I'm gonna have to sedate the whole expedition!"

"Is it that bad?"

"Aye, everyone is extremely worried about her, hardly anyone is sleeping, and if they are, it isn't very well,"

"I never knew everyone liked her that much,"

"She's seemed to charmed everyone,"

"Yeah, even you're looking affected,"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep, have you been sleeping?"

"Not well I'm afraid,"

"She really has charmed everyone hasn't she!"

"Are you affected Elizabeth?"

"I'm extremely worried, does that count?"

"Aye,"

"Then yes, even I'm affected,"

"DOC!" suddenly yelled John from Alex's bed, "SHE'S WAKING UP!"

"About bloody time," grumbled Carson before running to Alex's bed.

oOo

John excitedly intercepted Carson as he was running to Alex's bed.

"She's awake! SHE'S AWAKE!"

"Aye, now let me get to her son,"

John moved out of the way and followed Carson through the privacy curtains.

The first sight Carson saw was Alex gagging on the breathing tube.

"Okay okay love! I'm going to remove it!"

Carson ran up to Alex and placed a hand on her head.

"Okay love, I'm going to remove it, just stay calm and take deep breaths and cough when it's out,"

Alex nodded and Carson smiled.

"Alright love, just relax,"

While saying that, Carson carefully removed the tube and Alex started to cough.

"That a girl, now just relax,"

Carson placed a oxygen mask over her mouth and smiled.

"Well done love,"

"My…throat…hurts," said Alex in a very cracked voice.

"Here, have an ice chip," said Carson smiling.

Alex took it gratefully and looked over at John.

"Jo…hn?"

"It's me Alex, how are you?"

"Sore," mumbled Alex before slipping back into unconsciousness.

oOo

"That's it!" yelled Carson quite suddenly, "I've had ENOUGH! NO MORE PEOPLE IN MY INFIRMARY UNLESS IT'S A LIFE-THREATENING SITUATION!"

"Elizabeth, Rodney, John, Teyla and Ronon's head's all snapped up and Alex jumped as Carson's angry voice was heard and the words were taken in.

"But Dr Beckett, we simply wish to be here for Alex," replied Teyla looking straight into Carson's red face.

"I know you are love, but if all of you are gonna hang around here, everyone else is, and I CAN'T have that!"

"I need to study her DNA more," said Rodney.

"I'm sorry Rodney, but that'll have to wait, she needs to recover first!"

"Rodney frowned before shutting his laptop. "I'm not leaving,"

"Yes you are, if you don't leave volunteeringly, I'll have the marines kick you out,"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Do you want to try me Rodney?"

"Right, well I'm leaving, who's with?"

Rodney left without waiting for an answer. Teyla and Ronon looked over at each other before following Rodney.

"Elizabeth, I've told you far too many times to rest,"

"I am,"

"In your own bed love, not in the infirmary,"

"But Carson…"

"No buts Elizabeth! You need to rest, and you Colonel, you need to leave the infirmary as well!"

"WHAT!" yelled John, "I can't leave Alex!"

"Nothing's going to happen to her John, she'll be fine!"

"I'm not leaving!"

"Do you want to wake up after being sedated in your own bed?"

"Not really…"

"Then you'll listen to me!"

"Only for a little while,"

"As long as you leave!"

"Fine, I'll be back soon though!"

"Go Colonel! Now!"

"I better be able to come back in!"

Elizabeth sighed and grabbed John's arm. "Come on John, let it go,"

"But-he-she-what-but…"

"Let, it, go!"

"Yes ma'am,"

oOo

"Let me in!" yelled John at the three marines blocking his path, "I need to get in!"

"No one is to come in, Doc's orders," said one of the marines.

"I'm an exception!"

"The doc said that no one, especially Colonel Sheppard, was to be allowed into the infirmary,"

"Fine then!"

John then stormed off in a fit of rage.

oOo

"Carson, since no one's here…could you tell me a story?" asked Alex smiling.

"Not right now love," replied Carson, "I'm extremely busy,"

"But you promised!"

"Can you sleep without one?"

"No, stories make me have dreams without the faceless man,"

"Faceless man?"

"He's very scary, he's in every dream except the dreams that I dream of the stories,"

"I never knew…I guess I could spend a couple of minutes away from work,"

"Really!"

"Sure…have you been told of Teyella?"

"I don't think so,"

"Good, I'll tell you the story then…Okay, once upon a time there lived a beautiful young girl-"

"Carson, why does every story begin with 'Once upon a time'?"

"Because that's how we start fairy tales,"

"What's a fairy tale?"

"A made up story…where was I...oh yes- Once upon a time there lived a little girl named Teyla, she lived with her father in their huge house. Her mother had died when she was very little,"

"Carson, what's a house?"

"It's like Atlantis but smaller and not a technological,"

"Te-ch-no-lo-gi-cal…what does that mean?"

"It's a person or place with a lot of technology,"

"Oh, cool,"

"Aye, very cool…anyway, Teyla's father decided that his daughter should have a mother and playmates other than boys, so he married a beautiful woman by the name of Elise, Elise had two daughters of her own and they were named Elizabeth and Katie. When Teyla turned 7 a tragedy befell her and her newish family,"

"What does tragedy mean?"

"Very bad, well, on the evening on her 7th birthday, Teyla's father was riding down the empty streets when a wraith dart beamed him into the ship. It was shot and just before it hit the ground, Teyla's father was rematerialised,"

"I heard Rodney use those long words before, what do they mean?"

"Which words?"

"Re-ma-ter-ia-lis-ed,"

"That word, that means reappearing,"

"Cool! Can I do that!?"

"I don't think you'll want to,"

"What happens next!?"

"Teyla ran over to her father with her Stepmother right behind her, they both fell to their knees beside Teyla's father and burst into tears. He lifted his hand to touch Teyla's face and smiled, then he said in a very quiet voice, 'I will love you forever and forever,' then, he died. Teyla's stepmother had watched this in disbelief and jealously, but as soon as it happened, she vowed to make Teyla a slave."

The story went on and on and eventually, near the end, Carson heard a small snore and Alex's head snuggling into his arm. He placed her carefully on the bed and quietly walked to his office to do paperwork.

oOo

John smiled in satisfaction as Carson left the room. He knew Alex was now alone. He heard a small whimper and sat down on the chair beside her, holding her hand and not caring if someone discovered him.

"Alex," whispered John, leaning towards the girl, "It's alright, it's just a dream, everything is fine,"

The whimpering and snivelling almost immediately stopped and Alex started smiling in her sleep.

"That a girl,"

oOo

Carson sleepily lifted his head from his desk; sun was shining through the windows. Carson jumped up and ran towards Alex's bed. As he got closer he heard giggling.

"Colonel! How the bloody…how'd you get in here!?" exclaimed Carson angrily.

"It's not too hard Doc, I just sneaked around the marines while they were sedated," replied John casually.

"Colonel, I need to speak with you in my office!"

Carson stormed off with John following.

"How the bloody hell did you get your hands on sedative!?" yelled Carson as soon as they were out of Alex's hearing.

"I grabbed some as I left," replied John.

"Why the bloody hell would you do that!"

"I told you, I can't leave Alex for too long, she needs me, she gets scared if I'm not there of a morning,"

"How do you know that?"

"I was in my quarters once and Teyla was watching her. Teyla had to call me in to calm her down because she was throwing a temper tantrum,"

"Over what?"

"Me,"

"Oh…but that still doesn't give you the right to bloody break into my bloody infirmary!"

"Calm down doc, I won't do it again, ok, just let me stay with her until she's better,"

Carson scowled and turned his back to John, after a few deep breaths and consideration he turned back around.

"All right Colonel…but what's going to happen when she recovers?"

"She's gonna live with me,"

"So she's staying,"

"Yep,"

"Good…she never heard the end of my story,"

John smield and turned back around.

"Sorry doc,"

"It's quite alright son, I overreacted a bit,"

"Anyway…I'm going to check on Alex…Hey, how much longer does she have to stay here?"

"About another week or so,"

"Then I can move her into her new home!"

"Yes, then you can…now, I believe you were going to Alex,"

"Right, yeah,"

John left the office leaving Carson standing in there alone smiling.

* * *

Just to let you know, THIS IS NOT THE ENDING! I still need to tell you about Kekik and Calvin after all...


	22. Chapter 22

Tests and assignments are finally over! Almost holidays! YAY!!! anyway.....I got another chapter of my cool story...

By the way, the temper tantrum that John talked about in the......last chapter was something I couldn't be bothered to write about!....now's your cue to laugh *crickets chirp*...so much for that...anyway, it did happen! The Alex's temper tantrum did happen!

Anyway, please review, I still haven't gotten 70 reviews yet...I think

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22:

Alex was jumping up and down on her bed in excitement. Today was the day that she was moving out of the infirmary and into her new home.

"John! John! John!" she cried out excitedly when she saw him with Rodney and Elizabeth.

"Hey there Alex, you seem very excited,"

"I can't WAIT!"

"I'm glad for that…now everything you got is there so…let's go,"

John lifted Alex up and carried her out of the room.

"You seem very excited,"

"I get to be in a room! Not the infirmary,"

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll like it,"

"Is it with you?"

"Yep,"

Alex grip around his neck tightened and John half choked.

"That's too tight Alex,"

"Oops, sorry,"

John smiled then stopped outside his door, he'd barely seen it with all the new stuff. He smiled at Alex, took a deep breath then opened the door.

"It's so cool!" exclaimed Alex when she saw the room.

John smiled as well, the only things that had changed were that there was a small bed next to John's bed and a spot against the wall was surrounded by games and dolls, all neatly stacked.

"It is cool isn't it," replied John, lowering Alex to the ground.

She stumbled a few steps before falling to the ground in front of a teddy bear.

"Are you alright?" asked John swooping over Alex.

"I'm kay, it's Liz'bif!"

"What? Oh, the bear,"

"Yeah, I didn't know where she went, but she's here!"

"Are you happy?"

"Yep! I love everything here!"

"It hasn't changed much from when I last came in here,"

"When was that?"

"Ages ago…nearly 2 or so months!"

"That's a long time to not sleep in your own bed!"

"I slept in it once or twice but I never really paid much attention to anything…I was too busy worried about you,"

"Thanks,"

"For what?"

Alex looked up at John and smiled. "Everything!"

oOo

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair. She had been released from the infirmary last week found out that there was a lot of paperwork to do.

"This is gonna take a while," she grumbled under her breath before leaning forward, grabbing a pen and starting.

oOo

_It was dark. So very dark. A young girl was running through the maze of corridors in Atlantis. He wouldn't give up!_

_She finally fell over exhausted and the man loomed over her. She looked up at him and screamed. He had no face._

oOo

The instant John heard a scream he was out of bed and leaning over Alex. She was shivering, screaming and crying.

"Alex, Alex," called out John shaking her arm.

Alex bolted upright and new tears started brimming on her eyes.

"John," she managed to sob out before bursting into tears again. But John already knew what she was going to say.

"He can't hurt you Alex! I won't let him!"

"But he's getting…closer!"

"What do you mean?"

"He, very nearly, got me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

Alex started crying harder and John picked her up and sat on the bed with her on his knee.

"How about I tell you another story?"

"I-It won't h-have a f-f-faceless m-m-man will I-I-it!?"

"No it won't, it's called Katie and Rodney,"

"Katie and Rodney?"

"That's right…Do you want to hear it?"

Alex nodded her head and John smiled.

"That means I can tell it…are you ready?"

"Yeah!"

John gave another smiled at Alex's enthusiasm, but couldn't help noticing the tremble in her body every so often and the look of fear still etched on her face.

"Okay, there was once a man named Joe who had three lovely daughters. The eldest was named Elizabeth, the middle child was Teyla and the youngest and prettiest child was Katie. One day when Joe was trading with foreign people, he noticed a small shop nearby. He went towards it and looked at all the items, then, noticing the roses just behind the shop, Joe grabbed a handful of white roses, to go with Katie's hair. The man who owned the shop and roses was furious when he heard what had happened. He locked the gate and brought his rampage on top of Joe. Joe begged for his life and was finally granted it, at the cost of his youngest daughter,"

Eventually, when Alex was fast asleep, John became overcome with exhaustion and fell fast asleep.

oOo

In the morning Carson tried to get into John's room but he wouldn't answer, so, Carson opened the door himself and smiled at the sight he saw.

John was lying on his back with his head on his pillow and his legs off the side of the bed. Alex was sleeping on top of him. Her back was on his stomach and her mouth was slightly ajar and her legs were still shaped as if she was sitting on his lap, as she was.

"Colonel Sheppard! Alex! It's time to wake up now!" yelled Carson, reluctantly watching John and Alex get up.

"Sorry you two, but Dr Heightmeyer wishes to speak to both of you now,"

John groaned and Alex looked at Carson in confusion.

"Who's that?"

"She'll tell you when you see her, now she wants you two ASAP, so hurry up,"

With his message delivered, Carson left the two alone.

"Great, I don't want to see no shrink, I don't even need to!"

"What's a shrink?"

"That's what Dr Heightmeyer is; it's like a person that tries to help mental and emotional problems,"

"Sounds nice,"

"She is off-duty, but on duty…she's not so nice,"

"Are we gonna go?"

"We have to,"

"Oh…I'm scared John,"

John dropped down beside Alex once he was changed and picked her up.

"Why are you scared?"

"Cause I never met her before,"

"Don't judge her until you meet her…and we better get you changed,"

oOo

"Doc?"

Kate immediately recognized John's voice and put on her most pleasant smile.

"Come in Colonel,"

John walked into the office. Kate immediately recognised the agitation in his body movements and she sighed.

"Okay Colonel sit down please,"

John walked around to the couch and sat down on the one opposite of Kate, with Alex on his lap.

"Oh hi, you must be Alex," said Kate smiling at Alex. She simply nodded and looked up at John for help.

"She doesn't speak much to people she doesn't know," explained John.

"What's your name?" asked Alex suddenly, as if trying to prove John wrong.

"Kate," replied Kate smiling.

Alex nodded then leaned back against John.

"Okay doc, we don't have all day, what is it that you wanted?" asked John.

"I need to talk to you about your experiences, especially Alex, and since she won't leave your side I'm going to talk to you together," replied Kate.

"Look doc, we don't need mental therapy, we're fine,"

"I believe Alex has been having horrific nightmares,"

"Who told you that?"

"Dr Beckett, he witnessed them in the infirmary,"

"We still don't need therapy from the experiences; her nightmares are completely different from what happened,"

"How so?"

"Alex, why don't you explain?"

Alex shook her head vigorously before burying it into John's shirt.

"Are the nightmares that bad?"

"Not really, it's like a nightmare that anyone would have at any time,"

"Did she tell you?"

"Yeah, but last night's one scared her more than usual,"

"What was it about?"

"Look doc, I don't think Alex would like me just telling you her dreams,"

"Colonel, I need to know,"

"No you don't, anyway, they're different every night,"

"Now that you have to explain,"

"They're like a story, it progresses, the first time she had it was on the wraith ship, it was the first time she'd slept away from the barrier that protected her,"

"I see, do you think that the barrier prevented bad thoughts and dreams?"

"Yes,"

"I better get Carson to take a closer look at that mist, anyway, how are you Colonel?"

"I'm fine, I already told you that!"

"You don't look fine,"

"I'm just worried doc, let it go,"

"No Colonel, there's something more than worry bothering you, what is it?"

"It's nothing! Now can we go?"

"Not until I find out what else is bothering you!"

"Nothing is! I'm fine!"

"I don't believe you Colonel,"

"Fine! Don't believe me! But it's true!"

Kate sighed and looked directly at John.

"Colonel I'm here to help,"

"This is NOT helping,"

"If you would just cooperate it'll be fine!"

"I've heard that before,"

"Fine Colonel, you can leave, but I'm going to keep trying,"

"You do that,"

John stood up holding Alex against his side and walked out of the room.

oOo

Elizabeth was walking down the corridors towards the brig; she decided that it was time to ask Calvin about what he did.

"Major," she said as she walked into the room.

"Dr Weir," replied Major Lorne.

"How is he?"

"Odd,"

"Odd?"

"It's like he has 2 minds inside of him, 1 bad and 1 good,"

Elizabeth looked over at the boy who was in the middle of the cage clutching his head.

"What's wrong with him?"

"They're fighting,"

"The minds,"

"Yes, it's like a war of who will control the boy, the original mind, which is the good one, or the intruder mind, which is the bad one,"

"How did you find out which is which?"

"They talk differently and we pick up a lot of stuff from their aloud arguing,"

"Poor boy, that must give him a major migraine,"

"It is, we also found out that he's from a different planet than the one we found him on, and that planet had people on it, his people,"

"Do you know whose mind is trying to control him?"

"No ma'am, but we think it's one of the people from the ship that crashed,"

"The one that Colonel Sheppard was on,"

"Exactly, but one of them infiltrated the boy's mind and he left his home planet,"

"Poor boy,"

"Yeah, he's-"

"_Unscheduled off-world activation!"_ said someone in Elizabeth's radio.

"I'll be right there!" replied Elizabeth walking out of the brig and towards the control room.

* * *

Ahhhhhh, another cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and incase you're wondering, no, I don't do cliffhangers on purpose! They just...happen


	23. Chapter 23

School is over for the year! Yay! No more school work!

Anyway, the next fantastic chapter is here! Yay! Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, it has Kekik in it!

Please review cause I would really appreciate the reviews, since I actually didn't get much for the last chapter.....

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

"_Colonel Sheppard, I think you'll want to get up here, someone's asking for you," _came Elizabeth's voice through the radio.

"For me?" replied John, changing his direction and heading towards the control room, "who is it?"

"A boy, all he's saying is 'I need Colonel',"

"Sounds like…..never mind, I'll be right there,"

The radio cut out and John looked down at Alex.

"That sounds like something Kekik would say, didn't it,"

"Yeah! Do you think we get to see Kekik again?"

"Yes I do,"

"Yay! I missed Kekik!"

oOo

"Okay kid, what do you want?" asked Rodney.

"Colonel," replied Kekik.

"Other than that?"

"Colonel,"

"Is that the only word you know!?"

"Calm down McKay," said John walking into the control room, "he's just a kid,"

"Colonel!" exclaimed Kekik, "I am so glad to see you!"

"Now he speaks," grumbled Rodney.

"What's wrong Kekik?" asked John, completely ignoring Rodney.

"Them, I managed to escape the planet, but so did they, they are hunting you and me!"

"How did you get our address?"

"I just dialled an address, I was surprised to find out that you were there Colonel…and she is there too,"

"Kekik, where are you?"

"I am not sure, but I am on another planet,"

"How did you get off the planet, the Stargate was blown up,"

"One of them was, I found another one,"

"Two Stargate's!"

"Yeah, I was amazed!"

"I would be too, anyway, what do you want Kekik?"

"Help,"

"What kind of help?"

"Could you come and fend off the survivors, there are only 6, but one will not fight,"

"What do you mean by 'won't fight'?" asked Elizabeth suddenly.

"He is concentrating on something else,"

"Do you know what?"

"No, but Colonel, could you help me?"

"If Dr Weir will say yes, I'd be glad to," said John, looking over at Elizabeth.

"Just don't get yourself killed, and leave Alex here," replied Elizabeth

"Of course. We'll be there soon Kekik,"

"All right, please hurry," begged Kekik.

Then, the Stargate shut down and John left the control room to find Teyla and Ronon, he didn't think he needed anyone else.

"Do I have to stay here?" asked Alex suddenly.

"I'm afraid so, but you can spend time with Dr Beckett," replied John smiling.

"What about Teyla?"

"She's going to Kekik as well,"

"Kay, I hope you don't get hurt,"

"We won't; now, I'll drop you off at Carson, okay,"

"Kay,"

oOo

"Anxious to go back through the gate Colonel?" asked Elizabeth. John and his team were just about to leave.

"Sure am," replied John smiling, "Pity we're only gonna be fighting,"

"Don't get yourself killed please,"

"I'll try my best to avoid the bullets,"

"Please do, are you sure you don't need Lorne and his team?"

"Positive, we'll be fine,"

"I hope so, alright, dial it up,"

The Stargate lit up and so did John's face as he and his team stepped through the gate.

oOo

"Any sign of him?" asked John.

"No, it appears, empty," replied Teyla looking around.

"Looks like a trap," added Ronon.

"Let's not jump to that conclusion yet,"

"COLONEL!"

John jumped as someone yelled his name. He spun around and saw Kekik running towards him.

"Hey Kekik, what's up?"

"They are here Colonel! They found out where I was!"

"Great, looks like we are going to fight, Ronon, Teyla, get ready,"

They all lifted their guns and waited in the darkness, then, the shooting began.

oOo

"They're all around us!" yelled Teyla over the sound of the guns.

"Told you it was a trap," said Ronon smugly.

"Yeah yeah," growled John, "Kekik, how many was there?"

"About…about 10 I think," replied Kekik.

"I thought you said there was 6 and 1 wouldn't fight," said Teyla.

"Yeah, yeah there are 6! I just got mixed up in numbers!"

"I think you're lying Kekik," said John stopping shooting, "to be honest, I don't think there is anyone,"

"There is! I promise you that!"

"I do not believe there are people either," agreed Teyla, lowering her gun, "I believe you are lying as well,"

"I am not! I am not!"

"We would've been shot at least once if there were people," replied Ronon, also lowering his gun, "but we haven't. There's no one here,"

"There is! There is!"

"That's it kid," said John angrily, "What the hell is going on here?"

"They are attacking colonel! Can't you see them!? Or hear them!?"

"Cut it out kid. We know there's no one there,"

"But-"

"ENOUGH! What the hell is going on!?"

Kekik backed away and smiled an evil grin. "Okay, so you figured it out, but, no one is going to get away, except for me that is,"

"What are you talking about Kekik?"

"Those people on the ship had no idea what they were doing. They were like puppets, with me moving the strings,"

"You little-"

"No interruptions please,"

"Go to hell,"

Kekik laughed and looked up and John grinning. "I am already there colonel,"

Then, Kekik ripped out 2 swords and lunged towards the 3 team members.

oOo

Alex miserably sat on the infirmary bed and looked across at Carson. _I wonder if he'll notice if I leave,_ she wondered,_ I might try…it's too boring here!_

With those thoughts Alex decided to try and leave the infirmary. She slid off the bed and, always keeping an eye on Carson, she backed out of the open room. As soon as she rounded the corner, she ran off. _That was easier than expected! Now, I wonder where Rodney would be…_

oOo

Carson sighed and stood up straight._ She must be so bored,_ mused Carson;_ I better entertain her…or take her to Rodney or someone else,_

Carson turned around to face Alex and the plastic jug fell out of his arms.

"Bloody hell Alex," he grumbled, "it wasn't _that _boring!"

Carson tapped his radio while walking out of the infirmary to look around.

"Elizabeth? Rodney?" he called into his radio.

"What is it Carson?" they both asked at the same moment.

"Alex got bored and left the infirmary, I don't know where she is,"

"She left!"

"Yeah, I guess she got really bored and decided to do something fun,"

"Why would she do something like this?" asked Elizabeth.

"She is 5, she's bound to do stuff like this," said Rodney.

"Any ideas?" asked Carson.

"We could check the life signs detectors,"

"Not all of them are working though,"

"We could just use the ones that are working,"

"What is she's in an area without life sign detectors?"

"I doubt she'll be down in the previously flooded areas already,"

"You never know,"

"We should tell all staff to look out for her,"

"Yes we should, Rodney, go search for her, if anyone can find her it'll be you,"

"I'm on my way,"

"Thank you,"

Rodney cut out of the communication and both Elizabeth and Carson sighed.

"She's such a troublemaker," said Elizabeth.

"She's a child, what else do you expect?" replied Carson, returning to the infirmary.

"But she's an ancient, she should be more responsible!"

"Ancients are just very smart humans Elizabeth, but they're still humans,"

"Yeah, but still,"

"She's a child, let's just look for her and scold her later,"

Elizabeth chuckled then agreed. "Yeah, I'll check the life signs detector,"

Elizabeth cut out of the communication just as Carson walked into the infirmary.

"Dr Beckett, a person wants to see you," said a nurse as soon as he walked through the door.

"Who and what for?"

"I don't remember who, but she did something to her wrist in a game,"

"I'll be right with her,"

"Alright doctor,"

oOo

John stared at Kekik angrily. Teyla and Ronon had both vanished and he was alone.

"You're not alone colonel, merely…unconscious," said Kekik, still smirking.

"I'm…unconscious,"

"Yep, in a sort of limbo, that I took you too, to settle our differences,"

"And those differences would be what?"

"There is no use in explaining to you!"

"Thanks, what now?"

"We fight,"

"Fight?"

"To the death, to find out who is stronger and who will live,"

"Great, just great,"

* * *

Mwhaha what an unexpected event!


	24. Chapter 24

Since school is finally over I was able to finish the next chapter relatively quickly,

anyway, I hope you like it and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

"What's wrong with him?" asked Teyla worriedly, "what happened?"

"I don't know," replied Ronon staring at the immobile figures of John and Kekik, Kekik was gripping onto the swords that were impaled in John's shoulder's "but whatever happened, I reckon the kid had something to do with it,"

"Why do you think that?"

"I feel it,"

"Oh…"

"Have you been able to reach Atlantis?"

"No, the connection seems to be…interrupted,"

"How?"

"I don't know, but-"

"It's the kid's fault,"

"I was going to say it's bad,"

"Why?"

"What if something happens to Colonel Sheppard in this…state? We won't be able to contact Atlantis to get help!"

"I never thought of that,"

"I just hope he'll be alright,"

"He will be, Sheppard's tough, he'll pull through,"

"I hope you are right,"

oOo

John yelled in pain as he landed on his already broken arm.

"This is what you deserve Colonel," said Kekik smirking.

"Why do I deserve anything!?" yelled back John.

"You deserve to die for trying to destroy the wraith!"

"WHAT! Wraith are evil, life-sucking-"

"DO NOT INSULT THE WRAITH!"

"Why…what…Oh…You're a wraith worshipper aren't you!?"

"It's about time you caught on,"

"Why would you worship the wraith?"

"I just do, you see Colonel, I was born with special powers, unfortunately my fellow villagers counted me as the devils child and were about to kill me, when all of a sudden the wraith appeared and rescued me,"

"They probably only wanted your power!"

"True, but now they respect me,"

"How could the wraith respect a human!?"

"Fear does a lot of things Colonel; it can even bring a wraith to it's knees,"

"And you worship them,"

"In a manner of speaking,"

"You're not really an innocent kid, are you?"

"No, I am not innocent, but I am still a child, in a way,"

"In a way?"

"My soul is old but my presence in this world is young,"

"That makes no sense,"

"To you maybe,"

"Just tell me this, are you old or are you young?"

"I am neither,"

"And I have a headache,"

"I will destroy you,"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing,"

"You can try to destroy me, but you will not succeed,"

"We'll see about that!"

"Yes we will Colonel, we will indeed,"

oOo

"He looks bad," said Ronon studying John's face.

"How bad?" asked Teyla who was still trying to reach Atlantis.

"He's in pain,"

"What? How could he be in pain?"

"It's the kid's fault,"

"Okay Ronon, I think you've blamed Kekik enough,"

"But it is his fault, he's evil,"

"I know Ronon, but it's not like we can kill him,"

"Why not?"

"He's still a child!"

"So,"

"So, it would be wrong to kill a child!"

"What if he kills Sheppard?"

"It won't do any good killing him!"

"I still want to,"

"Just don't"

Ronon glared at Teyla for a bit before concentrating on John again.

"Maybe I should try dialling Atlantis; I don't like just sitting here,"

"Very well, I will keep an eye on Colonel Sheppard,"

Ronon nodded and they traded spots. Both knowing that whatever they did, this was John's fight and they couldn't do anything.

oOo

"Any sign of her?" asked Carson into the radio.

"Not yet doc," replied Major Lorne, "we're still looking,"

"How can't you find her? She's 5; she couldn't have gotten very far!"

"I think she's hidden herself pretty darn well,"

"The city's sensors didn't pick her up!"

"It could've been mistaken, or she could be in a very populated spot and just hiding,"

"Then tell Elizabeth to send everyone to their rooms!"

"Why?"

"Because then she'll be the only one out of bounds,"

"We'll find her doc, without any of that stuff,"

"Are you sure about that lad?"

"Yes I am doc, now, let us do our job and find her,"

"You have to tell me how it's going every 10 minutes,"

"We'll try doc,"

"You better find her!"

"We will, as long as you stop interrupting us every minute!"

Carson frowned and he was sure that Major Lorne was doing the same.

"Are you sure she's alright?"

"Positive doc, now, let us search,"

"Alright lad, you better find her,"

Carson heard a sigh before the radio shut off and he sat down on his chair angrily.

"I should've kept a closer eye on you!" he whispered to himself, "where are you Alex?"

oOo

Alex crawled through the city's conducts and smirked to herself. She knew that no one would find her there.

"I gotta help John," she said to herself as tears started to fall down her cheeks, "he's in pain! I gotta help him!"

She crawled into a small place and activated the ancient device she was carrying. "They won't find me here!"

With that done, Alex closed her eyes and concentrated on John.

oOo

"You will never succeed!" stated Kekik, standing over the battered John.

"I…may…not…but…my…team…will!" replied John, trying to sit up unsuccessfully.

"John?" came a new voice from the distance.

"What? Am I hearing things now?"

"No, John, it's me!"

"Alex?"

"Yep, I came to help!"

"How could you come here?" yelled Kekik angrily, "this place is meant for just Colonel and me!"

"I can do many things, Mummy taught me a lot!"

"Alex…you shouldn't be here!" said John, "It's dangerous! Kekik will hurt you!"

"Kekik…why would Kekik hurt me?"

"He's evil Alex!"

"What!"

"It is true dear little one," said Kekik smirking, "I am evil and I can pull you out of wherever you are!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes, I can,"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Okay okay! Will you two please stop the bickering," yelled John, "true I don't like being beaten up but I don't like bickering as well!"

Kekik swivelled around and smiled. "Then we will resume the fight,"

"Fight, what fight?" asked Alex.

"I have to fight Kekik here, I don't know why," replied John, once again trying to stand up.

"Oh no…you have to win John! You have to!"

"Why do I have to?"

"It'll be very bad if you don't!"

"Okay then…I just can't seem to get up…"

"I can give you some of my energy…I have a lot…and some of Mummy's!"

"Well, I would like to win,"

"Kay,"

"BUT, I don't want you endangering yourself!"

"I'm not though!"

"I think you are, don't take any energy from yourself!"

"But Mummy's is attached to mine,"

"Then I won't take it,"

"I'll still give it!"

"DON'T ALEX!"

"Sorry John…but it's for you…"

"Alex!...Alex? Are you still there?"

The whole place was silent and Kekik smirked.

"Seems like she has abandoned you," he said smugly, "you are going to lose Colonel!"

"I won't, she's a stubborn kid,"

"What?"

John felt a sudden surge of power and he grinned. Then, he stood up easily and didn't feel a thing hurt.

"WHAT!" yelled Kekik, "you couldn't get up! I was about to win!"

"The amazing result of Alex's stubbornness!"

"What! That annoying, little brat!"

"Oy! She isn't an annoying little brat! If anyone's an annoying brat it's you!"

"You will still die!"

"Thanks for the nice words, but, I don't die easily,"

"We'll see about that,"

Then, their fight resumed.

oOo

"We found her doc," said Major Lorne into the radio, "she's alright,"

"_Good, make sure she understands how worried everyone was!"_ yelled back Carson.

"I'm afraid I can't do that doc,"

"_Why not?"_

"She's unconscious,"

"_She's what!? Why the bloody hell did you tell me she's alright if she was unconscious!?"_

"She looks fine,"

"_Bring her here now! And, where did you find her?"_

"She's a sneaky kid, she hid in the conducts in one of the heavily populated parts, and she's holding an ancient device"

"_Why there? And how did she get an ancient device?"_

"I don't know doc, and maybe she just wanted some alone time,"

"_Alex never wants to be alone!"_

"True, we're about to come to you doc,"

"_Good…and by the way, how did you find her?"_

"We heard a sound coming from above us, it was like a thump, so we decided to search the conducts, and there she was, she really smart doc, and I mean really smart!"

"_Yeah yeah, where are you?"_

"Almost there doc, hold on,"

"_Well hurry up! She could be hurt!"_

oOo

Ronon sighed impatiently and started pacing around the field. There had been no change in their circumstance and Ronon was starting to get agitated.

"It will all be fine Ronon," said Teyla, noticing Ronon's agitation.

"Maybe, but I can't stand not doing anything!" replied Ronon, stopping to look at the frozen figures of John and Kekik, "I want to help fight!"

"I know you do, I want to help as well, but, this is not our fight, so we must not participate,"

"I still wanna fight,"

"I know Ronon, but you can't,"

"Any chance it was the kid that took out the DHD?"

"Probably, it is the most likely cause,"

"Would Atlantis be able to reach us?"

"If they could've, they would've,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think Kekik has made it so that we cannot be reached,"

"Annoying kid,"

"Yes, it is a pity that we cannot get help,"

"And there is no doctor,"

"That is a pity as well,"

"This is annoying,"

"We must be strong Ronon, for Colonel Sheppard's sake,"

"Right, yeah,"

"All we can do is hope for the best,"

"And that's what I hate the most,"

"Hoping for the best?"

"Not being able to do anything!"

"Oh, yes, that is bad, but there is nothing else we can do,"

"I guess so,"

"Just calm down Ronon, it'll all be fine,"

"Hope so,"

"It will be, trust me, it will be,"

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

Wow, without worrying about school work I've completed another chapter really quickly!

And, in this chapter, I think it explains what wrong with Kekik and Calvin...I'm not sure but I think it does...

Anyway, please review because I like reviews!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25:**

John frowned as he faced Kekik. There was no way he could hurt the kid! But, he couldn't just lose!

"Time is nearly up, your fate is sealed," said Kekik smiling evilly.

"Yeah, my fate is sealed, but not in the way you think," replied John.

"What do you mean Colonel? We both know the outcome of this duel,"

"Your outcome is a bit different from mine,"

"In your head it is,"

"And in life,"

"What?"

"You're doomed,"

"We'll see about that,"

"Trust me kid, if I have to kill you to save my friends, I will,"

"You can try, but you will not succeed,"

"Yeah yeah, you've said that way too many times!"

"Because it is true, the wraith give me power,"

"It won't be enough,"

"We'll see,"

With that said, Kekik lunged at John, but John dodged the blow and grinned at Kekik.

"You seem tired," said John smugly, "care to reconsider your future?"

"I will win!" yelled Kekik, punching John in his broken arm.

"Remember, I can't feel the pain, it's the miracle of good, something you don't know!"

"I don't care! Because, even if you win, your injuries will become real when you awaken, you have no chance for survival,"

"If I destroy you, I don't care what happens to me, because my friends will be safe!"

"That's very honourable Colonel, but you will not succeed!"

"I will Kekik; I will save my friends from you,"

"Maybe but-"

Kekik stopped in mid-sentence, a pained expression crossed his face.

"Not now!" he yelled to no one in particular, "I need more time! I have to…finish…THIS!"

John stared at Kekik in confusion. "Ok, what the hell is happening?" he asked, backing away from Kekik.

"Not now…not-"

Kekik jolted backwards and a new expression crossed his face, something in between fear, anger and pain.

"Colonel," he said suddenly, sitting up, "please help, it's trying to control me! Stop it!"

"What? Stop what?" asked John, keeping a distance between him and Kekik.

"The wraith, stop him! He hurts!"

"Wait, a wraith is controlling you,"

"Yes, please stop him! He hurts!"

"Where exactly is he?"

"In my head! He HURTS!"

"Okay okay, I think I know he hurts, why is he controlling you?"

"I-I think he-he wants to-to destroy you,"

"Well that much even I figured out, but why pretend to be some evil you?"

"He, I, I don't know! But please, stop him!"

"Okay…how?"

"Please, destroy me…then he'll go away,"

"I can't do that! You're still a kid!"

"You have to; otherwise he'll simply switch from Calvin to me,"

"Calvin, Calvin's got him is his head as well,"

"Yes,"

"That explains the incident with Alex!"

"Please Colonel! Destroy me! I beg you,"

"No, I'll hunt the wraith down, but I won't kill you!"

"But Colonel, how can you hunt the wraith down here?"

"Can you get me out of here?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Can you try?"

I-I guess,"

"Please Kekik; if I can destroy the wraith then everyone he controls will be free!"

"O-Okay, but how will you find him?"

"Could you like…um…transfer where he is into my head or something?"

"Yes! That's perfect Colonel!"

"Okay then…how does it work?"

"I'm not sure…but I don't have to be near you or…anything…like…that,"

"Are you alright Kekik?"

"He's coming BACK!"

"Kekik?"

"I-I'm alright, it's in your head by the way and…I'll…I'll try to…to get you…you back,"

"Alright, and hurry,"

oOo

Teyla's head snapped around towards John as she heard a groan.

"John? Was that you?" she asked anxiously.

"What? Did you hear something?" asked Ronon, jumping up and running over to Teyla and John.

"I thought I heard a groan,"

As if to confirm what she said, John groaned again and Kekik's body fell onto of him, letting go of the swords.

"Who knew a kid could be this heavy," said John suddenly, rolling over, making Kekik and the swords fall off of him.

"JOHN! Are you alright?" exclaimed Teyla, leaning over John.

"Yeah, I'm alright…apart from a few broken bones here and there,"

"What happened!?"

"I fought Kekik, only to find out that a wraith is controlling him, Calvin and who knows how many other people,"

"A wraith is controlling them? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I know where the wraith is and if we destroy him, all of his victims will go back to normal,"

"How do you know where he is?"

"I don't know… think Kekik told me,"

"How do we even get off this planet?" asked Ronon suddenly, "we've tried dialling out, but it doesn't work,"

"Have you only tried dialling Atlantis?" asked John.

"Yeah, where else would we dial?"

"That's the point, communication to Atlantis has been destroyed, but not to other planets,"

"Okay then…that's confusing,"

"I know, I've still got a headache, just let me dial the planet and haul Kekik over your shoulder,"

"What!? Why are we taking him?"

"He's still good Ronon," said Teyla, "we are still his friends,"

"Not in my mind,"

"It doesn't matter Ronon, we still need to help him,"

Ronon frowned but he picked up Kekik just as the gate connected.

"I can feel another trap," murmured Ronon.

"I don't care," replied John, "we need to save these people,"

"Yeah Yeah,"

John nodded at Teyla and the two of them stepped through the gate simultaneously, and Ronon cautiously followed with Kekik.

oOo

"What happened to her?" asked Carson, trying to wake Alex up.

"I don't know doc, I only found her, I wasn't with her," replied Major Lorne.

"Right, sorry Major,"

"Its fine doc, we're all a little worried about her,"

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Why don't you find out what's wrong with her, my team has to go,"

"Right,"

oOo

The scenery was beautiful. There were trees everywhere and lots of beautiful flowers. Teyla smiled at the sight of the beautiful planet, before suddenly remembering why she was there.

"Where would the wraith be?" she asked, still admiring the scenery.

"Not far from here, at the outskirts of the forest are huge mountains that are impossible to get across, so we should be able to find him," replied John, also admiring the scenery.

"Where do we go first?" asked Ronon.

"Straight into the forest, Teyla, you stay here and guard the gate while we search,"

"Okay, good luck,"

"What about the kid?" asked Ronon.

"We have to take him, he's the only way of knowing whether destroying the wraith worked or not," replied John.

"Wait, would it not be best to keep him with me? So you don't have to carry him around," interrupted Teyla.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

"Okay,"

Ronon dropped Kekik on the ground next to the DHD looked over at John.

"All right, lets go," said John.

"Are we going to split up?"

"Actually, that's a good idea, okay, let's split up, you take the right half, I'll take the left,"

Then, John slowly entered the forest, and Ronon cautiously went in too.

oOo

"Well, what happened to her?" asked Elizabeth walking into the infirmary.

"She simply lost consciousness from lack of energy, basically she couldn't stay awake anymore," replied Carson, turning around to face Elizabeth.

"Lack of energy, was that all,"

"Aye, that was all,"

"Well everyone will be glad to know it's not serious,"

"Aye, but her lack of energy is worrying,"

"Keep up the good work,"

"Aye love, don't worry, she'll be fine,"

"I know, she's in excellent hands,"

"Thank-you love,"

"Now, I have to get back to the control room,"

"Alright love, tell me when Colonel Sheppard's team comes back,"

"I will,"

oOo

John spun around as he heard a snap. He looked closely at it but decided that it was just an animal.

"Any luck big guy?" he asked into his radio.

"_Nope, there's nothing here,"_ replied Ronon.

"What about you Teyla, any resistance?"

"_No Colonel, I haven't seen anything,"_ replied Teyla.

"_It's another trap," _said Ronon.

"I don't think so, but keep alert just in case," replied John.

"_Right,"_

"_We'll do our best,"_

"Good and-"

John stopped in mid sentence as he saw something move in the bushes. He crept towards it but before he could reach it something hit him from behind, sending him flying through the air.

"_Sheppard? What happened? Sheppard?"_

"_Colonel! Are you alright? John can you hear me? John!"_

* * *

Darn it! Another cliffhanger!


	26. Chapter 26

Please, please, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

"Ronon, are you near John?" asked Teyla.

"_I'm heading towards where I think he is now,"_ replied Ronon.

"Tell me if he's alright!"

_"He will be, Sheppard's tough,"_

"Sometimes he's too tough,"

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"Sometimes he acts as if nothing's wrong when there is,"

"_I'll make sure that he's fine,"_

"Right,"

"_Keep trying to contact him, I need to focus,"_

"Alright, good luck Ronon,"

Teyla sighed as the radio clicked off and she tapped the earpiece again.

"Colonel Sheppard, can you hear me? Please respond…Colonel? John, if you can hear me, please respond, even a groan will be fine, John?"

All she got back was static and Teyla sighed.

"What happened to you John?" she asked herself.

oOo

Elizabeth sighed as she stared at the pile of paperwork on her desk. _This is what you get for putting it off so much_ she thought picking up the first bit_ a whole pile that will just keep getting bigger!_

"Elizabeth?" came a voice from the door.

"Oh, Carson, what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth looking up.

"How long ago did you eat or sleep love?"

"I…don't know,"

"You need to eat and rest Elizabeth! You're still recovering,"

"Let me finish some paperwork first,"

"No love, you need to eat!"

"Alright Carson, I'll go down to the mess hall now,"

"Thank you love, and I'm going to ask people what you ate,"

"Don't worry; I'll eat a proper meal,"

"Make sure that you do,"

"But something tells me you didn't come just to tell me to eat and sleep, what's wrong?"

"Right, it's about Alex,"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, but her brain function is extremely abnormal, it's like she's awake but she's extremely unconcious, there shouldn't be this much brain function!"

"That's odd,"

"Aye, and what's worse is that her brain seems to be concentrating so much on something else that it's ignoring her normal body functions,"

"As in?"

"She can't breathe on her own and her heart beat is erratic,"

"What can you do?"

"We've put her on the breathing tube so she can breathe and we're monitoring her heart and brain functions, and, good ol' uncle Rodney is staying near her which, remarkably, will probably help,"

"Keep me informed,"

"Aye, and go eat,"

"Right, I'll go now,"

"Thank you,"

oOo

Rodney jerked his head upwards from his tablet and looked anxiously at Alex.

"Was that you Alex?" he asked before rolling his eyes and looking back down at his tablet, "of course it wasn't you! I mean, there you are unconscious and on a breathing tube and here I am thinking you're moaning or even better, talking!"

"Rodney, have you left to eat at all?" asked Carson coming towards Rodney, "I don't want you in a bed suffering from-"

"I've eaten Carson, don't worry,"

"But I do Rodney, you barely eat or sleep!"

"I'm worried! Okay Carson! I'm really, really worried!"

"Yeah yeah, just remember to eat,"

"I will Carson, but I'm not going to leave here often or for too long!"

"I know Rodney,"

"Good,"

Carson smiled before checking up on Alex's vital signs.

"That's odd, her brain activity has shot up!" he said under his breath.

"WHAT! That's bad isn't it!? She's dying, isn't she?"

"Calm down Rodney, she's not dying,"

"Good, but what about her brain activity?"

"I don't know, it's odd, but I can't do anything about it,"

Rodney sighed angrily and nervously as Carson smiled.

"She'll be fine Rodney,"

"I'm not so sure,"

"Doctor?"

Carson and Rodney both looked over to where a nurse stood nearby.

"What is it love?"

"There was an accident in one of the labs, there are 3 injured, 1 seriously,"

"Right, are they on their way?"

"Yes, they're almost here,"

"Okay, I'll go see them...Rodney, tell me if anything happens,"

"Yeah, yeah,"

Rodney frowned as Carson run towards the door before resuming tapping on his tablet.

oOo

The sun had set and Ronon smiled. He could find John easily now.

'_Where are you Sheppard?'_ he wondered before stopping and raising his gun at a shadow moving slyly in the dark, _'Is that you Sheppard? Or is it your attacker? Should I attack or shoot or just follow it? I reckon I just attack!'_

With his decision made, Ronon jumped out at the figure, punching it right in the stomach.

"Your time's up," Ronon growled.

"No, your time is up, just like your pitiful friend," replied the figure.

"What did you do to him!?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"You'll pay!"

"I've heard that way too many times,"

"I'll kill you!"

"Oh, a challenge, I'm so scared, maybe I'll run,"

Something inside Ronon suddenly snapped and he lunged at the figure.

oOo

"Something's wrong," mumbled Teyla to herself, "what's going on? Why haven't they contacted me yet?"

Teyla's head snapped around as she heard a groan from next to her.

"Oh no, he better not be waking up! I don't know what'll happen if he wakes up! I can't hit him! He's still a child! Hurry up Ronon, find John and beat this wraith!"

oOo

_I feel weak! I wonder where I am…Why can't I feel anything!? I'm scared! Where's John? Or Rodney? Where are they? I'm scared! I want to go back! Where are my feelings? Why can't I hear or feel anything? What's happening to me!? Wait! Is that a voice? No, it's voices! Who's there? Anyone? Huh, I feel ill…I can't keep this up…What was I doing anyway? Oh well, guess I'm gonna go back to the dark…I don't like it there, but maybe it'll be nicer than here…_

_"Alex? Are you there? Hold on Alex! You're going to be fine!" _

_"Momma? Is that you?"_

_"Yes sweetie, now, stay in the light! Don't go into the dark!"_

_"Why momma? Why?"_

_"It's a bad place, don't go there!"_

_"But, it's pulling me momma, I can't stop it!"_

_"Fight it Alex! FIGHT IT!"_

_"I can't momma, I'm sorry, I can't..."_

oOo

"She's crashing! Get the defibrillator now!" Carson was frantically performing CPR without much success, "hurry up people! And Rodney, will you please get out of the way!"

"Right…is she alright?" asked Rodney, backing away slightly.

"Does she look alright Rodney!"

"Sorry…"

"It's about time people! Her heart has stopped!"

"Sorry doctor,"

"We need to restart it now!"

"Of course doctor,"

"Come on Alex, hold on…"

oOo

Ronon smirked as he shot the figure again and again until it fell lifeless onto the ground.

"Now, what are you?" he asked, kicking the figure into the light, "oh…well, that was really easy…I guess I just broke the spell…"

The wraith features on the figure were darker than usual, but Ronon didn't take any notice of them.

Ronon started walking away when he suddenly saw the wraith move slightly.

"That's it!"

Then, Ronon shot the wraith again. The red light hit the wraith straight in the chest and he finally stopped moving.

"Bit stronger, but still weak, like all wraith, it was still easier than I expected though…I guess he was just a wraith with strange mental abilities…Uh, I'll let Sheppard muse over that…That reminds me, where is Sheppard?"

Ronon wandered into the bushes, his frown becoming more a frown of concern rather than anger.

"Where are you Sheppard? Are you alright? You better be, the Sheppard I know would never get defeated by a stupid wraith!"

oOo

John groaned before turning onto his back. He was numb all over apart from the spots that were aching in pain.

"Where the hell am I?" he wondered out loud, "it looks…dark,"

John tried to sit up but the pain was too severe.

"So much for waking up and getting out of here, I feel like passing out,"

John tried to sit up again but this time the pain was so great that he nearly fainted.

"So much for getting out of here,"

Then, John fainted.

oOo

"Sheppard? Are you alright? Sheppard!"

Ronon growled as he looked at the unconscious colonel in disbelief.

"I doubt the wraith did this to you Sheppard, I better get you back to Teyla,"

"_Ronon? Have you found him yet?"_ asked Teyla over the radio.

"Yeah," replied Ronon sighing, "He's in bad shape though, I'm headed back,"

"_Alright, by the way, Kekik has awoken,"_

"Is he still under control?"

"_No, he appears to be confused and scared,"_

"Does he remember Sheppard?"

"_Yes, he asked about John earlier,"_

"How long has he been awake?"

"_A while, but I did not wish to tell you until you found John,"_

"Alright, you better dial the gate, I'm nearly there,"

"_Of course,"_

"And tell Atlantis to have a medical team standing by,"

"_Alright…Is he in bad shape?"_

"Very bad,"

"_That's not good,"_

"No, have you finished dialling?"

"_I'm nearly done, and please be careful,"_

"I always am,"

"_Of course, and please hurry,"_

"I'm going as fast as I can! It's really thick forest!"

"_Whatever you say, I'll be waiting,"_

"Right, I'm nearly there,"

"_Good,"_

"Don't worry Teyla, John's tough,"

"_I know…I know,"_

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry about the long delay but my computer broke down and I wasn't able to write! But I have _finally_ been able to finish the next chapter!

Anyway, the last chapter is probably going to be the next one or the one after it...basically it's soon!

Anyway, please tell me what you think!!!!!

Once again I am sorry about the delay!

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

"Come on Alex! Don't give up, come on!" begged Rodney, watching the medical staff frantically scurry around the lifeless body, "You're only a kid! You can't die! Come on Alex! Please,"

"Is there a pulse yet?" yelled Carson over the noise.

"Not yet Doctor, there's nothing!" yelled back one of the nurses.

"Damn it! Hold on Alex! Please,"

oOo

As Teyla and Ronon stepped through the gate they immediately knew that something was wrong. Carson wasn't waiting for them as usual; instead there were three very nervous nurses.

John was put on the gurney and two of the nurses took him away. The last nurse smiled at Ronon and Teyla before taking Kekik's hand and leading him to the infirmary.

"What's going on?" asked Teyla looking around the tense control room.

"I dunno, let's ask," replied Ronon.

"Alright, let's go find Dr Weir,"

Teyla and Ronon walked up the stairs and went into Elizabeth's office. They saw her sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Dr Weir," said Teyla, making Elizabeth jump.

"Oh, hello Teyla, how was the mission?" asked Elizabeth smiling.

"It went well,"

"What's going on?" asked Ronon suddenly, looking towards the tense people in the control room.

"Ah, a little problem," replied Elizabeth.

"What would that be?"

"Alex is in cardiac arrest, Carson and the others are working as hard as they can but they don't know if she'll recover,"

"Oh no! That's horrible!" exclaimed Teyla.

"Yes it is, everyone is very upset and worried,"

"I can see, has it been long?"

"No, just before you arrived actually,"

"I hope she recovers,"

"So does everyone,"

oOo

"Come on Alex! Please Alex! Don't give up!" begged Rodney, he didn't cry often but she knew that he had a tear or two falling down his face, "Don't give up Alex! You have to live...you have to!"

"We have a pulse!" suddenly yelled someone from the staff, "she's breathing!"

A huge sigh of relief went through the crowd and Rodney started smiling.

"Good girl Alex,"

"Let's see, vitals are going back to normal, so is her brain activity, pulse rapid but there...she's fine!" said Carson and another sigh of relief went through the staff, "right, now everyone, back to your normal tasks, I think she's going to be fine!"

"Are you sure Carson?" asked Rodney dashing up to Carson and Alex as soon as he could.

"Aye, she'll be fine," replied Carson smiling, "now I have to tell everyone else,"

"Thank god you're alright," said Rodney, clasping Alex's hand.

oOo

"_Right, everyone you can go back to your duties properly, Alex is fine, her heart has started again,"_

Carson's voice and news were like music to their ears.

"Thank goodness," said Elizabeth, relaxing in her chair, "no funerals today,"

Teyla smiled and nodded. "It is a relief to know that she is alive still,"

"Yeah...Teyla, where's Colonel Sheppard?"

"In the infirmary,"

"He's hurt again!"

"Yes, Kekik is down there too,"

"How is he?"

"Shaken but alright,"

"And Colonel Sheppard?"

"Badly damaged but it is not life-threatening,"

"That's good; we don't need anyone else coming close to death,"

"Have you checked on Calvin recently?"

"No, should I?"

"We believe that he will be himself again, we have destroyed the wraith that was controlling him and many others,"

"I'm lost,"

"A wraith had taken control of Calvin's mind as well as Kekik's and many other innocent people,"

"Oh, is that why Calvin was acting strangely?"

"Yes, we believe that Calvin was fighting the wraith, but he was the only one able too,"

"How did the wraith control their minds?"

"We don't know, it is a mystery,"

"Have you heard any stories of mind-controlling wraith?"

"No, it has never occurred before,"

"Ronon?"

"It's weird," said Ronon, "wraith aren't supposed to be able to control human minds,"

"What if they had wraith DNA?"

"I doubt that Dr Weir, and even if they did have wraith DNA they would have to connect to him before he could take control of them," said Teyla.

"Then what could've happened?"

"Maybe the same thing that happened to Teyla's people," said Ronon sighing.

"An experiment,"

"That might explain it," said Teyla.

"Yes, the other wraith might have been experimenting on him!"

"Does that mean there will be more?" asked Ronon.

"Not necessarily! He could've been a mistake so they tried to destroy him but he escaped,"

"That would explain the scars and darker features on him,"

"And it's the most likely scenario,"

"I just hope it is the right one,"

"So do I,"

oOo

"How are they?" asked Elizabeth walking into the infirmary.

"Better," replied Carson, "they're improving,"

"I haven't asked this so I better before it's too late, what is their condition?"

"Colonel Sheppard has bruises covering most of his body, his right arm is broken, he has a few broken and fractured ribs and some internal bleeding which we fixed,"

"And Alex?"

"She can breathe on her own again, her pulse is slowly going back to normal, her brain activity is still worrying, it goes from high to low to normal in a couple of seconds and she has bruises on her body but we don't know where they came from,"

"Sounds pleasant,"

Carson smiled and looked over at Alex. "I don't know how she did it,"

"Did what?"

"Came back, she was practically dead when her pulse started beating again!"

"It's the ancients; they don't want her dead,"

"How do you know that?"

"She was kept alive for all these years, there has to be a purpose and I don't think she's fulfilled that purpose yet!"

"That's a good point Elizabeth,"

"I just want to know what happened to her, how did she get that badly damaged?"

"That's a mystery,"

"I'm hoping that she'll be able to solve that mystery for us,"

"Let's just let them recover first,"

"That's a good idea Carson,"

"Have you gone to Calvin yet?"

Not yet, but I was planning on going soon,"

"You should, he's an entirely different person now! But he doesn't remember anything so you should be careful around him,"

"I will...where's Rodney?"

"Why?"

"He's normally next to Alex but he isn't at the moment,"

"I sent him out to get some food and rest,"

"That explains it, now I think I'm going to get some food and rest,"

"Really! I didn't even have to tell you too!"

"Bye Carson,"

"Bye Elizabeth,"

"Oh, and can you tell me when they wake up,"

"Aye, I was planning on it anyway,"

"Thanks Carson,"

Elizabeth smiled as she walked out of the infirmary and down to the mess hall.

"I just hope that Alex will be able to answer my questions,"

* * *


	28. Chapter 28

It's another chapter of my story! Sorry if it doesn't seem too good I'm just trying to finish befre school starts again because once school starts I probably won't have enough time to finish it! So I want to finish it before school starts so I don't leave you wondering or anything like that...

Well, enjoy this chapter and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

Elizabeth sighed as she stopped outside the brig. She was going into see how Calvin was. She walked towards the barred cage and smiled at the boy nervously sitting on the chair.

"Hello Calvin," said Elizabeth still smiling, "how are you?"

"I am alright," stammered Calvin, "would you be able to tell me why I am here or how I got here?"

"Of course!"

Elizabeth nodded to the guard behind her and he opened the door.

"Why am I here?" asked Calvin.

"Do you mind answering my question first?"

"Sure,"

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Sitting next to Alex, comforting her,"

"So you remember Atlantis and everything else,"

"Yes, but I do not remember anything after getting up,"

"Getting up?"

"I got up to stretch my legs, the next thing I know I am in here!"

"So you don't remember anything,"

"No...What happened?"

"You were controlled by a wraith with strange mind powers, he made you do some bad things and we had to lock you up in here so nothing else would happen,"

"And now?"

"Everything is fine,"

"Good,"

"Now, we were discussing some things with a boy named Kekik, he's going to the mainland to live with the Athosion people there, would you like to go there as well?"

"Can I come here at times?"

"Of course,"

"Then I would like to go,"

"Okay, I'll tell Teyla, would you like to come and meet Kekik?"

"Am I allowed out of here?"

"I think so,"

"Awesome!"

Elizabeth held her hand out to Calvin and he took it.

"Let's go meet Kekik,"

oOo

Alex groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt light-headed and wanted to go back to sleep, but something had pushed her to wake up.

She turned her head to the side and immediately recognised...

"JOHN!"

"Alex?"

Alex turned her head to where the voice had come from. She was sure that it was Carson's but she couldn't see him.

"Carson?" she asked, unsuccessfully trying to sit up.

Carson came out of his office and raced over to her with a smile plastered on his face.

"Thank goodness, I didn't know when you were going to wake up!"

"Why am I here?"

"You were hurt,"

"I remember, I was helping John,"

"You were?"

"Yeah, and then there was nothing,"

"Alex, by helping John you nearly died!"

"I know, I was practically dead,"

"You know?"

"Aha, Momma pushed me back, I was trying to come but I couldn't, so she helped,"

"I thought ancients couldn't help humans,"

"I'm an ancient,"

"I meant people like us, that haven't ascended,"

"Normally that's true, but I'm special!"

"They call you special,"

"No, I call myself special, cause I am!"

"Why are you special?"

"I'm supposed to be able to stop the wraith once and for all! It's so cool!"

"You're here to stop the wraith,"

"Aha, with your help though,"

"Okay...Alex, are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look tired,"

"I am, and I hurt..."

"Well, your heart did stop for a while and you have bruises,"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Carson, can I go back to sleep?"

"Of course, why wouldn't you be able to?"

"But I'm scared,"

"Why are you scared?"

"The wraith and wraith controlled people will come after me if I go to sleep!"

"No they won't, it's all been taken care of, and everything is fine now!"

"They still will, in my head they will!"

"How about I tell you a story,"

"Okay! That'll help!"

"Yes it will...now let's see...I'll tell you the story of Sleeping Beauty,"

"Who's that?"

"You'll find out, now...once upon a time there lived a beautiful queen and her wonderful husband. Both of them longed for a daughter, but they never got one. As the years passed they finally got their wish. They had a beautiful baby girl..."

The story went on and on and when Rodney came back he found Carson still talking while Alex was fast asleep.

"Hey Carson, you can stop, she's asleep,"

"Oh, right, well, I better go work,"

"Maybe you should get some sleep, I mean, you look really tired,"

"Now that you mention it, I do feel really tired; I might go get some sleep,"

"I'll keep an eye on Sheppard and Alex for you,

"Thank you Rodney, now don't forget to eat!"

"I won't Carson, go get some rest,"

"Aye, tell me when Colonel Sheppard wakes up,"

"I will, Carson,"

Carson smiled and left the infirmary; he barely made it to his quarters before he collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.

oOo

Elizabeth sighed as she tapped impatiently on her desk. Kekik and Calvin's meeting had gone well, both of the boys loved each other and right now that were playing under the watchful eye of Major Lorne.

"Now I just have to wait to see him John or Alex ever wake up..."

"_Uh, Dr Weir?"_

The unfamiliar voice echoed around her office and Elizabeth frowned.

"Yes?" she replied.

"_Uh, um, Dr McKay and, um, Dr Beckett told me to um, let you know that um, well, um that, um Alex had, um, well, um, awoken,"_

"Okay, thank-you let them know that I'm on my way to see her,"

"_Yes ma'am,"_

oOo

Carson grinned as he saw Rodney grimace as Alex beat him, yet again, at chess.

"Okay Alex, rematch," said Rodney, resetting the board.

"But we've already had 18 rematches! Can we do something else?" moaned Alex.

"Not yet, let's just have one last rematch,"

"You've said that before the last 5 rematches!"

"Okay, this will be the last rematch!"

"Okay, then can we do something else?"

"Sure,"

Carson grinned again and he completely turned around to keep an eye on Alex. Then, Elizabeth came through the door and walked up to him.

"How are they Carson?"

"Well, Alex is recovering excellently, at the moment she's playing chess against Rodney,"

"Is he going easy on her?"

"No, and she's still winning,"

"Really! That's amazing!"

"It's annoying Rodney a lot though, Colonel Sheppard will love this,"

"I bet, how's he holding up?"

"He should wake up any day now. His injuries are healing well,"

"That's good, he won't be happy about his arm though,"

"No he won't be!"

"Oh well, he'll probably get over it at seeing Alex,"

"Aye, I was rather hoping that that would happen,"

Elizabeth smiled and looked over at John.

"He's looking a lot better,"

"Aye, I was hoping that you'd say that,"

"Really? Why?"

"It means that it's not just me,"

"Oh,"

"I WIN!" yelled Alex suddenly making Carson and Elizabeth spin around. The sight they saw was rather funny.

Alex was bouncing up and down happily and Rodney was studying the board extra carefully to make sure that she actually won. Then he threw his head back and sighed angrily.

"That's 19!" exclaimed Alex smiling, "now can we do something else?"

"One more game!"

"Rodney!"

"Just one more!"

"But Rodney!"

"Please, this will be the last one!"

"Fine, then we're playing something else!"

"Okay,"

Alex kept grumbling as Rodney reset the board and Elizabeth grinned.

"Exactly how many games has she won?" asked Elizabeth.

"19," replied Carson.

"Out of how many?"

"19,"

"She really is smart,"

"And I think she knows that Rodney is going to demand a rematch each times she wins as well,"

"Then why does she keep playing?"

"She's only just started to get bored,"

"So you think she'll know how to stop,"

"Aye, if she can beat Rodney, she'll know how to stop playing,"

"Probably, I better go check on Kekik and Calvin,"

Alright love, and I'll tell you when Colonel Sheppard wakes up,"

"Thank you,"

Elizabeth walked over to Alex's bed and smiled at her.

"Hello Alex, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm good!" replied Alex, "just a bit bored,"

"Don't worry, I'm sure this can't go on forever,"

"It won't,"

Alex smiled at Elizabeth and went back to the game to make her next move.

"Okay, goodbye Alex,"

"Bye!"

oOo

Elizabeth walked towards the room where she had left Kekik and Calvin with Major Lorne. She hoped that she would find him there still.

"Major?" she asked as she walked into the room, "are you still here?"

"Yes ma'am," said Major Lorne, appearing in front of Elizabeth.

"Good, so how are Kekik and Calvin?"

"Excellent, they're getting along very well!"

"That's good!"

"Yeah,"

"So where are they?"

"I don't know yet,"

"You don' know..."

"We're playing hide and seek ma'am,"

"Ah, and your 'it',"

"That's right,"

"Alright, hurry and get them, I need to talk with them,"

"Yes ma'am,"

After a lot of searching Major Lorne finally brought the two boys too see Elizabeth.

"Hello boys, how are you?" she asked.

"Good," replied the boys in unison.

"That's good, now, we've organised your families and you'll be leaving this tomorrow,"

"So soon!" exclaimed Kekik.

"Yes, we thought it would be best for you to get to know your families as soon as possible,"

"Alright," said Calvin, "but, are they nice?"

"All Athosions are, don't worry, you'll love them,"

"If you say so,"

"Say, you can join our game if you like," suddenly said Kekik smiling, "it's really fun!"

Elizabeth smiled then started walking away. "Well, I don't want to interrupt, enjoy your game,"

* * *

Well, it's coming to an end! The next chapter is probably the last! *sniffles* I can't believe it! It's actually finishing! *sniffle*


	29. Chapter 29

LAST CHAPTER! *sobs* It's a pity, I really enjoyed writing this! It was like one of my best stories (despite it being rather amateurish!)

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please, please, please review!

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

John groaned at the bright light. It was too bright for him!

"John?"

He recognised that voice...but who was it?

"John? Was that you? Are you waking?"

Who was it? Who was it? Who was it!?

"John?"

"Alex?" asked John, opening his eyes. The first sight he saw was Alex's head basically on top of his. "Alex!"

"JOHN!"

Alex smiled then took her head away. John turned his head and saw that she was standing on a chair.

"Carson!" she was yelling, "he's awake! He woke up!"

"What's going on?"

"You just woke up!"

"Yeah, I got that,"

Alex smiled then got down off the chair as Carson came rushing in.

"Well, it's about time Colonel! You've been out for days!" said Carson.

"Days? What happened?"

"You were attacked, and pretty badly hurt as well, but you're pretty much all healed now,"

"Pretty much?"

"Your arm will take longer,"

"My arm?"

"You broke it,"

"MY ARM IS BROKEN!"

"Yes Colonel, and you might want to lower your voice, Alex is quite sensitive to loud noises at the moment,"

"Oh, sorry Alex...hang on, why are you here Alex?"

"I got hurt," stated Alex smiling, "real bad too, I nearly died!"

"You sound excited about it,"

"Aha, I got to hear Mummy!"

"I see,"

"I'm gonna go get Elizabeth,"

"Alex! You can't leave the infirmary!"

"By radio?"

"Okay,"

John smiled as Alex bounded off then he frowned.

"She nearly _died_!" he growled.

"It wasn't our fault Colonel! Her brain just seemed to not want to help her body!"

"She nearly _died__!_"

"Colonel, she's fine,"

"She nearly _died__!"_

"Yes Colonel, she nearly died,"

"How close to death was she?"

"Not that far,"

"Doc..."

"She was in cardiac arrest,"

"She WHAT!"

"I'm sorry Colonel, but she came through!"

"She came that close to death! Then why is she so cheerful,"

"She doesn't see anything wrong with it,"

"Okay, and she's extra cheerful because?"

"She beat Rodney 19 times a chess, she would've beat him a 20th time but she got bored so she lost on purpose,"

"19 times..."

"Aye, it was quite amusing actually,"

"Wish I saw it,"

"I called her Carson!" said Alex skipping back into the room, "she said she's coming down here straight away!"

"Thank you Alex, now Colonel, you have to stay awake until Elizabeth arrives,"

"I will if Alex is here," replied John, smiling at Alex.

"I'll be leaving then, have fun,"

oOo

Elizabeth smiled as she saw the two boys playing in the corridors, true it wasn't the best place to play, but today she didn't mind.

She was on her way to see John in the infirmary; according to Alex he was very awake.

It didn't take her long to get to the infirmary and as soon as she was inside she saw Alex on John's bed playing with him.

She walked past them and went into Carson's office where she found him doing some paperwork.

"I thought that you would be with Colonel Sheppard," said Elizabeth smiling.

"Well I thought that I should leave those two alone for now," he replied, lifting his head from the paperwork, "Alex has been dying to have the Colonel back,"

"I see, well, I think I might interrupt for a while,"

"Go ahead,"

Elizabeth smiled again before walking towards John's bed.

"Hello Alex," she said smiling at the child.

"Hello! John's awake!" replied Alex smiling at Elizabeth.

"Do you mind if I talk to John?"

"Sure,"

Alex slid down onto the chair then onto the floor. Then, she ran off into Carson's office.

"She didn't have to leave," said Elizabeth out loud.

"She wanted to," said John, leaning back against the pillows.

"Okay,"

"You wanted to talk to me...wait I didn't do anything wrong did I!?"

"No Colonel, you didn't do anything wrong...yet,"

"Jeez, well that shows how much faith you have in my untroubled skills,"

"What skills?"

John frowned and closed his eyes while Elizabeth smiled then walked over to the side of John's bed.

"I wanted to see how you were doing,"

"Well aside from a broken arm and having to be cooped up in here I'm fine,"

"I know you don't like it here, but it's for your own good!"

"Yeah, yeah, the doc said the exact same words,"

"Sorry, but you have Alex,"

"She doesn't like it in here anymore than I do,"

"I thought she liked it,"

"Nah, the only thing apart from me that she likes here is Carson,"

"Oh, then why is she still here?"

"Because I'm here,"

"Anyway, I came to tell you that Kekik and Calvin have gotten rid of the wraith controlling their minds and they are going to the mainland today,"

"Really! That's great! Can you send them in here before they leave,"

"I will, have your forgiven them?"

"It wasn't their fault, they didn't do anything wrong!"

"True, well, they're leaving soon so I'll send them in before they have to go,"

"Alright,"

Elizabeth walked out of the door and as soon as she saw Kekik and Calvin she sent them into the infirmary.

oOo

Alex smiled as she stood in the puddle jumper room. Rodney had taken her to say goodbye to Kekik and Calvin.

"Where are they going?" she asked Rodney.

"To the mainland," he replied.

"Where's that?"

"Nearby,"

"Why are they going?"

"They can't stay here,"

"Why not?"

"There's a better home for them on the mainland,"

"How so?"

"Well, they're used to being outside all the time and not surrounded by advanced technology like this,"

"Is it bad for them here?"

"Yes,"

"What about me?"

"You're an ancient so not only do you know how the technology works, you also know how to get around the city and not to touch stuff,"

"Does that mean I'm staying?"

"Yes,"

"But they're not,"

"Yes,"

"Will I get to see them?"

"Sure, Colonel Sheppard will be able to take you to see them whenever you want,"

"Really!"

"Yes,"

"Cool,"

"Would I get to fly?"

"Probably not until you're older,"

"Why?"

"Why don't you give Kekik and Calvin a hug before they leave?"

"Kay!"

Alex ran over to where Kekik and Calvin were standing and Rodney heaved a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong Rodney?"

Teyla had worked her way through the crowd to stand next to him.

"I have never met a kid that talks as much as she does!"

"Every child talks a lot and asks a lot of questions,"

"It's annoying,"

"She's a child,"

Rodney frowned and Alex was suddenly standing next to him.

"I'm back," she said smiling.

"Hello Alex," said Teyla, seeing the discomfort in Rodney's face, "how are you?"

"Good! I'm better than I was before!"

"That's good; do want to come with me? I think I can find a better place to wave to Kekik and Calvin,"

"Okay, bye Rodney!"

Alex ran over to Teyla and grabbed her hand.

Let's go,"

"Kay!"

oOo

John groaned as he lay in the infirmary bed. He still couldn't leave and at the moment it was really bad! Why? Well, Kekik and Calvin were leaving at that very moment. He had tried to leave on many occasions, but he was caught every time.

"JOHN!"

John looked up to see Alex running towards him.

"They're gone,"

"Are you sad?" he asked.

"Aha, but Rodney said that they would really like it there!"

"He did,"

"Yeah, I think so too but I'll miss them!"

"Alex, do you want to go to the mainland?"

"NO! I want to stay here!"

"Alright, just checking,"

"Does that mean I can stay forever and ever?" Alex ran up to the side of the bed and climbed onto the chair then sat on the bed, "does it?"

"Yes, you can stay with us forever and ever!"

* * *

I'm thinking of writing a sequel but I need ideas! If you can give me 1...or 2 or more I will greatly appreciate it!

Thanks for reading!

* * *


	30. Notes about Sequel!

Hello peoples...um...well, anyway, because I've gotten a lot of demands and ideas for writing a sequel I have _finally_ finished chapter 1 of it. I am having the sequel seperate because it's going to be a few chapters. But, because school's back and seems to want to give me more work than ever, I'm not going to be able to update it quickly! anyway, it's called Alex On Earth and if you can't find it just go onto my profile and it's on the little thingy that has my stories...then again, you probably already know that...

Well, I hope you enjoy it just as much as you enjoyed this story, and, EVERY review is welcome on BOTH stories!!!


End file.
